All My Life
by Ceprutth DeiDei
Summary: CHAP 7 UPDATED! "Tak ada hak asasi untuk pembantu sepertimu. Jangan terlambat." "Hei, tapi kan! Eh tunggu dulu!" …tuuut tuuut tuuuut.. Sakura memandang layar handphonenya kesal. 'Ih.. BODO AMAT' Gaje! RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Yayaiii!!! SasuSaku lagi... SasuSaku lagi! Jangan pada bosen ma penpic naruto gue yah gara-gara isinya sasusaku doang! Maklum... pair fave gue!!!!! XD kali ini bukan humor!!! Silakan menilai kualitas fanfic yang satu ini. Kalo jelek, emang... kalo bagus, berarti readers sekalian ga bakat menilai kualitas fanfic *dibogem rame-rame*. Jangan nge-flame sadis-sadis ya kalo jelek! Ampunilah makhluk Tuhan yang paling melas ini... T-T**

**Author : Ceprutth DeiDei**

**Disclaimer : Sasuke ama Sakura punya gue!!! Udah gue rental dari Kishimoto-sensei buat main di fanfic ini. Bayarnya mahal lho! Jadi, yang baca juga harus pada bayar semua! *dilemparin tomat ama para readers, sampe rumah dijilatin Sasuke gara-gara berlumuran tomat XD***

**Genre : Romance/General**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : Sakura H./Sasuke U.**

**Summary : Sakura diam-diam bekerja dirumah pemuda tampan pantat ayam sebagai pembantu tanpa sepengetahuan orang tuanya agar bisa membelikan kekasihnya sebuah kado spesial. Sepertinya Sakura harus sabar selama bekerja di rumah itu. Sasusaku fic! RnR?**

**WARNING : Judulnya ngasal doang! Tapi jangan permasalahkan judulnya tapi ceritanya!! Oke?**

"bla bla bla" : orang lagi cuap-cuap alias ngomong

'bla bla...' : dalem hati!

**bla bla bla... **: ntar tau sendiri lah. ("kalo cuma gitu ngapaen ditulis segalaaaaa???" pada protes – author dikemplang readers –)

(bla bla...) : omongan-omongan gaje dari gue!!

**-**

**All My Life**

**-**

"Sebentar lagi Gaara-kun ulang tahun ya!" kata gadis muda berambut pink sambil menggandeng kekasihnya erat. Keduanya berjalan beriringan melewati jalan sepi yang diterangi oleh cahaya lampu jalan yang remang-remang.

"Lho, bukannya sekarang masih akhir September?" Lelaki berambut merah darah yang memiliki tattoo ai dijidatnya itu tampak tidak mengerti. "Yang mau ulang tahun kan Sakura-chan."

"Eh—?!" Sakura terdiam. Sesaat kemuidan sebuah cengiran terlihat diwajah manisnya. "Oh iya. 28 November ya? Tapi sekarang kan masih tanggal 27"

"Sebulan lagi, ya?" katanya sambil menatap Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut. "Nah, sudah sampai rumah tuh!"

Keduanya berhenti didepan sebuah rumah sederhana bertingkat dengan warna cat hijau yang menghiasi suasana luar rumah itu. Sakura masuk ke dalam halaman rumah itu dan melambai-lambai pada Gaara yang sudah berjalan pergi. Lelaki itu juga membalas.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Pintu rumah itu terbuka dan seseorang masuk ke dalamnya. Lalu kembali menutup rapat pintu itu. Sakura berjingkrak-jingkrak di depan pintu membuat hadirnya sepasang tatapan cengok ke arahnya. "Oh, senangnya. Besok mau kasih kado apa ya buat Gaara-kun?"

**N****amaku adalah Sakura Haruno, anak tunggal dari keluarga Haruno. Umur 18 tahun. Keluargaku mempunyai usaha café yang diberinama Café Haruno. Namanya aneh, kan? Ayahku memang tidak berbakat memberi nama. Sekarang, akhirnya aku berhasil jadian dengan cowok keren di sekolahku, Konoha HS, yang bernama Gaara. Hebat! Hebat! **(biasa aja kali! – dilempar ciduk –)

"Sakura, darimana saja kamu?" Seorang wanita seksi berambut pirang panjang yang diikat dua mulai mengomeli Sakura sambil sibuk mengaduk-aduk adonan di dapur. "Kenapa baru pulang jam segini? Padahal tadi sore aku mau minta tolong padamu membelikan bahan-bahan untuk membuat kue. Lagi banyak pesanan tahu!"

**Wanita yang berbadan seksi itu adalah Kaa-sanku, namanya Tsunade. Dia itu Kaa-san yang hobinya memperbudak anaknya sendiri. Punya usaha catering. Dulunya pattisier di café Haruno. Tapi entah kenapa dia malah memecat dirinya sendiri. Katanya, kalau kerjanya di café sendiri nggak akan dapet banyak untung.**

Sakura mendudukkan diri disamping lelaki paruh baya yang sibuk membaca koran sambil meminum teh. Sakura melepas jaket merah yang dipakainya dan melipatnya rapi. "Aku habis pergi sama Gaara-kun" jawabnya malas sambil mengucir tinggi rambut pink sebahunya. Sakura mengambil remote dan menyalakan televisi. "Jadi, aku nggak bisa ikut bantu-bantu."

"Bagus itu!" Ayah menepuk bahu Sakura cukup keras sambil nyengir lebar. Koran yang dibacanya tadi diletakkan begitu saja diatas meja. "Lebih baik kamu jangan mau disuruh-suruh Kaa-sanmu yang galak itu!"

"Tou-san…" Sakura berbisik ke telinga ayahnya. "Jangan bicara keras begitu di depan Kaa-san."

**Lelaki tua ini adalah Tou-sanku. Namanya Jiraiya. Pendiri café Haruno sekaligus novelis payah yang karya tulisnya tidak laku. Maklum saja, buku Icha-Icha Paradisenya kan cuma berisikan hal-hal bokep dan sebagainya. Setahuku, cuma Kakashi-sensei yang suka baca novel itu.**

"Nggak papa!" Lelaki berambut abu-abu panjang itu malah semakin memperkeras volume suaranya. "Sekalian biar dia dengar!"

"Disuruh-suruh? Galak?" Tsunade mulai emosi. Dia mengaduk-aduk adonannya serampangan sampai-sampai isinya muncrat-muncrat kemana-mana. "Jadi, maksudmu aku ini galak?!"

"Ya, begitulah" jawab Jiraiya dengan santai sambil menyeduh kembali tehnya.

"Apa—?!" Emosi Tsunade makin memuncak. "Keterlaluan! Berani sekali kau berbicara begitu pada isterimu sendiri."

Merasakan hawa mencekam yang menusuk-nusuk bulu kuduknya sedaritadi, Sakura langsung menyingkir dari hadapan kedua orang tuanya. Keduanya pun bertengkar hebat. Mulai dari teriak-teriak sampai melempar-lempar loyang kue dan buku-buku. Sakura cuma bisa pasrah melihat kelakuan orang tua kuning-abu-abunya itu (kuning-abuabu itu maksudnya warna rambut^^).

**Aku sudah biasa melihat mereka berdua bertengkar seperti anak kecail. Aku heran, kalo keliatannya emang musuhan, kenapa mereka bisa sampai menikah?! Dan, kenapa bisa sampai ada aku disini? Ah sudahlah. Dipikir-pikir cuma bikin pusing.**

"Orang tua aneh!" Sakura menghela napas. Ia masih menonton perkelahian hebat itu.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san, sebenarnya…" Sakura menengahi keduanya. "Aku mau minta uang buat beli kado spesial untuk Gaara-kun."

Kedua orang tua itu terdiam. Sesaat saling melirik dan berpandangan. Wajah Tsunade tetap sangar dan kembali menatap putrinya. "Tidak boleh" tolaknya dengan nada tegas. "Kamu tau kan kalau kita lagi krisis uang?"

"Dan untuk apa kamu kasih dia kado?" lanjut Jiraiya, sepertinya membela sang isteri. "Yang mau ulang tahun kan kamu!"

"Tapi…" Sakura mulai memohon-mohon sambil memperlihatkan jurus tatapan melas andalannya.

"Pokoknya nggak boleh!" Tsunade tetap bersikukuh untuk tidak memberi Sakura uang. Jiraiya mengangguk-angguk.

Sakura tertunduk lesu dengan wajah muramnya setelah gagal merayu orang tuanya agar diberi uang. Dia tersenyum kecut. "Yaaah… sudah kuduga."

**Rencana pamungkasku gagal seketika. ****Memang susah minta uang sama orang tua macam mereka. ****Kaa-san itu orangnya sangat irit soal pengeluaran dan Tou-san orangnya terlalu eman-eman kalau mau mengeluarkan uang, bahkan untukku sekalipun. Pada dasarnya, dua orang ini memang pelit. Mungkin ini satu-satunya persamaan diantara mereka berdua yang bikin keduanya langsung jadi kompakan dan berenti berantem. Satu-satunya alasan masuk akal yang mendasari pernikahan mereka, tapi menurutku tetap tidak masuk akal. Lagipula, aku juga sudah tidak kuat lagi kalau harus terus-terusan seperti ini!!?**

Sakura pergi ke kamarnya yang ada dilantai atas. Dipijaknya setiap anak tangga yang ada sampai akhirnya ia tiba di depan pintu kamarnya. Kling, hiasan gantung yang ada didepan pintu tersenggol sehingga bergoyang-goyang dan berbunyi. Sakura memasuki ruangan kamarnya dengan langkah gontai.

Dilepaskannya ikat rambutnya. Rambut merah mudanya tergerai tak karuan. Sakura meraih sisir di meja riasnya dan menyisir rambutnya sambil menghadap kearah cermin. Pikirannya terbang kemana-mana. Berusaha mencari cara agar bisa mendapatkan uang untuk membeli kado yang akan diserahkannya pada Gaara. Dan tiba-tiba sebuah ide terpintas di pikirannya.

"AHA!" Sakura tersenyum kembali. Ia meletakkan sisir rambutnya dan menatap pantulan dirinya dalam cermin. "Sudah kuputuskan, aku akan mencari uang sendiri. Aku akan bekerja apa pun yang kubisa."

Ia mengambil kursi dan duduk diatasnya. Kembali berpikir jernih agar bisa mendapat ide. Otaknya bekerja keras untuk berpikir. Sakura kembali tertunduk lesu.

"Tapi aku bisa apa?!" Sakura menjitak kepalanya sendiri (bagus! Jangan gue mulu dong yang dijitakin!). "Yang aku bisa kan cuma pekerjaan rumah tangga. Kalo bikin kue juga aku bisa. Masak sih jagonya. Jadi waitress adalah pekerjaan favoriteku. Tapi emangnya ada yang mau nerima gue kerja ya? Kan gue masih dibawah umur"

Sakura berdiri tiba-tiba dan berjalan keluar kamar. Suasana diluar sudah normal kembali. Tak ada perdebatan kekanakan dari Tsunade dan Jiraiya lagi. Jiraiya sudah kembali sibuk membaca koran Konoha Pos sambil leha-leha. Sakura mendekati ayahnya dan menyenggol bahunya pelan. Jiraiya menengok. "Tou-san punya koran edisi hari ini nggak? Aku pinjam sebentar,"

"Punya. Tapi masih dibaca. Nanti saja."

"Yaaah… Cuma sebentar aja kok. Nggak lama. Ya?" Sakura kembali memohon-mohon. Jiraiya tidak bergeming. Sakura murung lagi. Dia naik ke atas dan mengurung diri di kamar karena sebal.

"Pelitnya Tou-san ku… huhu. Minjem koran aja nggak boleh..."

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

'Pekerjaan... pekerjaan... kerja... kerja... aku butuh uang...'

"Sakura? Sakura? Halooo...? kau sadar kan?!" Tangan-tangan berlambaian didepan wajah Sakura yang sedaritadi terduduk sambil melamun dibangkunya. Sakura langsung tersadar kembali dan menggeleng-geleng cepat. "Kau baru sadar ya? Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa sih? Daritadi pagi kok bengong melulu?"

"Nggak papa. Cuma lagi banyak pikiran" jawab Sakura sekenanya. Kemudian dia bengong lagi. Gadis berambut pirang panjang di depan Sakura menggeram karena lawan bicaranya malah bengong sendiri. Gadis bernama Ino itu memukul pelan kepala Sakura.

"Aduuh..." rintih yang dipukul. "Kau ini apa-apaan sih, Ino?"

"Hei, jangan bengong terus! Kau kira enak ya dicuekin? Dasar! Otakmu itu jangan dipakai buat mikir terus, nanti jidatmu makin lebar ke belakang" omel Ino sambil menyindir.

"Huh! Dasar Inopig" umpat Sakura pada sahabatnya sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang sedikit benjol. Keduanya lalu tertawa bersama-sama. Pelajaran kosong berakhir begitu Kakashi-sensei, guru matematika, memasuki kelas yang ramai akan teriakan-teriakan murid itu.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak" sapa sang guru saat murid-muridnya sudah duduk manis dibangku masing-masing.

"Selamat pagi sensei" balas anak-anak dengan malas. Setelah ritual sakral sapa-menyapa antarmurid dan gurunya itu selesai, pelajaran matematika pun dimulai. Sementara murid lain memperhatikan pelajaran, Sakura sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

'Bagaimana caranya aku bisa dapat uang? Sakura, kau butuh uang sekarang! Tapi harus nyari kemana? Hari gini cari kerja itu susah!' Hatinya pun berbicara sendiri.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Hei! Sakura, tolong bantu aku mengerjakan tugas piket! Kau mau kan membantuku? Hei!" Ino lagi-lagi memutuskan pemikiran serius Sakura sedaritadi. Mata biru cerahnya menatap Sakura keheranan. "Kau melamun lagi, ya? Ada masalah apa sih? Emangnya Gaara ngapain kamu?"

"Ah... ng...nggak kok! Tadi kau minta tolong apa?" kata Sakura kelabakan. Ino menggeleng-geleng. Kemudian ia menjawab, "Bantu aku mengerjakan tugas piket!"

"Oke. Membantumu bersih-bersihkan? Mengerjakan tugas rumah tangga di kelas. Baiklah!" Sakura bangkit dari kursi yang didudukinya. Mengambil sapu dan mulai menyapu seluruh bagian kelas.

"Sakura, kau mau dengar ceritaku tidak?" tawar Ino sambil mengelap kaca jendela. Sakura meliriknya dan berkata, "Terserah. Kalau mau cerita, cerita saja."

Mata biru Ino langsung berapi-api. Kemudian sambil piket dia pun memulai cerita panjangnya (kalo bisa dibilang panjang ya!? Setengah halaman aja paling nggak nyampe), "Oke. Aku akan mulai ceritanya. Ini semua berawal dari datangnya pembantu baru di rumahku. Dia masih sebaya kita, sikapnya juga mennyebalkan. Padahal pekerjaannya cuma jadi PRT. Kautahu Sakura, kerjaannya dirumah seperti apa? Leha-leha didepan TV sambil bertelepon ria sama cowoknya pake telepon rumah. Bener-be..."

"INO! Tunggu! Ulang kata-katamu yang tadi!" pinta Sakura antusias. Ino bingung. "Ayo, ulang kata-katamu yang tadi itu!"

"Yang mana? Aku bahkan tadi belum selesai ngomong sudah kaupotong" kata Ino masih bingung.

"Bukan yang itu! Yang sebelumnya!"

"Apa ya? Kerjaan pembantu baru dirumahku cuma leha-leha di depan TV sambil..."

"Bukan! Bukan yang itu!"

"Pekerjaannya cuma jadi PRT?!"

"Sebelum itu!"

"Dia masih sebaya kita tapi sikapnya menyebalkan?"

"Yak! Itu maksudku" kata Sakura makin antusias. Ino mulai memvonis Sakura terkena penyakit jiwa gara-gara kebanyakan melamun. "Apa bagusnya kalau sikapnya menyebalkan? Kau ini aneh sekali!"

"Bukan. Maksudku, dia masih sebaya kita kan?"

"Iya."

"Dia masih sebaya kita tapi dia sudah bekerja jadi pembantu?"

"Iya."

"Kau gaji dia berapa?"

"Hah?! Kau ini kenapa sih? Mana kutahu soal begituan! Bukan aku yang bayar gaji dia tapi orang tuaku. Kau tanya saja pada orang tuaku!"

"Heeeeh... kira-kira aja deh! Menurutmu kira-kira dia digaji berapa?"

"Ooh... tunggu dulu, au pikir-pikir dulu. Kayaknya sih sekitar 400-300ribuan. Mungkin... haha. Nggak tau juga ya!"

"Oh, bagus! Kau dapat pembantu itu darimana?"

"Dari biro jasa pembantu rumah tangga. Memangnya kenapa sih?"

"Ah... nggak papa." Sakura buru-buru merapihkan tasnya dan berjalan keluar kelas dengan terburu-buru. "Maaf, Ino. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa membantumu piket hari ini. Aku pulang duluan ya!"

"Yaaaaaaaaah... kok gitu sih?"

Sakura berlari keluar gedung sekolah. Ia buru-buru karena ingin cepat dapat pekerjaan. 'Jadi pembantu juga nggak apa-apa...'

"Sakura-chan, tunggu!" Tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil Sakura dari belakang. Sakura yang merasa sangat mengenali suara itu langsung berhenti berlari dan menoleh kebelakang. Pemuda berambut merah itu sudah berdiri ngos-ngosan dibelakangnya. "Larimu cepat juga ya!"

"Aaah—" Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Gaara-kun!"

"Tadi aku lewat kelasmu sekalian mengajak kau pulang bareng, tapi kamu tiba-tiba lari duluan. Aku susul saja" jelasnya sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Ah. Maaf!"

"Tak apa" Gaara tersenyum lagi. Napasnya sudah tidak tersengal-sengal seperti tadi. Dia meraih tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya. "Mau pulang bareng?"

Sesaat Sakura terpesona. 'Sumpah! Cowok gue kok keren banget gini siiiiih...!?'

"Sakura?" Gaara melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Sakura yang masih terpesona.

"Aaaah... eeee..." Wajah Sakura memerah bagai kepiting rebus. Ingin rasanya ia menjawab ya tapi ia teringat akan sesuatu. Ia harus mendapat pekerjaan sekarang juga! "Ma.... maaf, Gaara-kun. Tapi sekarang aku masih ada urusan penting. Lain kali aja ya?!"

"Hah—?!" Gaara kaget karena tiba-tiba Sakura sudah berlari lagi meninggalkannya. Pemuda tampan itu terkikik. "Baiklah."

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Dengan kikuk, Sakura duduk di kursi. Dihadapannya sudah ada seorang wanita dewasa (dewasanya nggak penting buat dibahas ah! Ngapaen ditulis sih?) duduk menatapnya serius.

"Maaf, ada lowongan jadi pembantu nggak? Kira-kira yang bisa kerja langsung, ada nggak?" tanya Sakura pada petugas wanita berwajah suram dihadapannya.

"Ya ampun, mbak!" kata-kata bernada genit itu keluar tiba-tiba. Sakura kaget setengah hidup. Wajah dan sikap wanita itu ternyata kontras sekali. "Mbak jangan minta hal yang mustahil gitu dong! Mana ada yang bisa langsung dapet dan kerja kayak gitu!"

"Gi... gitu ya...?!" Sakura menyengir kecut. Hatinya merasa sedikit kecewa. "Ya udah deh!"

Saat Sakura baru akan berdiri dan pergi, seorang wanita cantik yang kelihatannya sudah paruh baya duduk dan sibuk berbicara dengan petugas lain yang kebetulan ada disebelahnya. Gadis berambut pink itu mengurungkan natnya untuk pergi dan akhirnya kembali duduk.

"Permisi, bu!" ucap wanita bermata dan berambut panjang hitam senada itu. Sakura mengheningkan suara disekitarnya agar bisa menguping pembicaraan dua orang yang tak dikenalnya itu dengan baik. 'Waktu yang tepat buat nguping' katanya dalam hati sambil terus mendengarkan.

Ibu itu dengan serius berbincang dengan petugas. "Saya mau cari pembantu sementara untuk sebulan ke depan. Sekalian minta tolong untuk menjaga anak saya selama saya tinggal pergi keluar negeri..."

'Wah, orang kaya! Perginya aja keluar negeri. Kalo gue mah paling cuma pergi keluar rumah' bisik Sakura dalam hati.

Pembicaraan kedua orang itu senantiasa dikupingi oleh Sakura (nggak sopan amat seh lu?!) . "Ya. Kira-kira ada nggak ya yang bisa kerja dirumah saya selama sebulan?"

"Ada!" Sakura berdiri menghadap ibu itu dengan mantap. "Saya bisa bantu kok!"

"Ekh—?!!" Ibu-ibu itu kaget.

Sakura membungkukkan badannya sambil memperkenalkan diri, "Perkenalkan. Nama saya Haruno Sakura. Saya bisa kok kerja jadi pembantu dirumah ibu."

"Oh, begitu ya! Nama saya Mikoto" Ibu itu sepertinya sudah tidak kaget. Ia juga membalas memperkenalkan diri. Ia tersenyum dan menyuruh Sakura berdiri. "Baiklah, karena saya sudah terburu-buru, kamu saya terima. Kamu bisa kerja mulai besok."

"Be-benarkah?!" Sakura tak percaya (heran, nasib lo mujur amet?!). Ibu itu mengangguk pelan kemudian menyerahkan secarik kertas note pada Sakura. Sakura menerimanya dengan senang hati sambil berkata, "Terimakasih banyak."

"Iya, sama-sama. Tolong jaga anak saya dengan baik!" pesan ibu itu.

"Baik!" ujar Sakura penuh semangat. Tapi kemudian ia teringat akan sesuatu. "Eeee... tapi saya boleh kerja paruh waktu? Mulai siang sampai malam. Soalnya saya masih sekolah."

"Oh... nggak papa kok!" Ibu itu masih saja tersenyum dengan ramah (pegel lho ntar mulutnya!). "Anak saya juga!"

"Terimakasih."

Ibu itu pergi lebih dulu dari tempat itu. Mobil limosinenya melesat meninggalkan tempat itu. Dan disusul Sakura yang juga berniat pulang ke rumah jalan kaki karena kehabisan uang.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

'Beruntung sekali! Besok aku sudah bisa bekerja. Kira-kira nanti dapat gaji berapa ya...? Semoga cukup untuk beli kado. Karena aku ingin memberi Gaara-kun sebuah kado istimewa sebagai hadiah hari jadiku dengannya. Akan kuberikan pada hari ulang tahunku besok' gumam Sakura dalam hati sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah. Dilihatnya ibunya masih sibuk membuat kue pesanan. Ia terus berjalan ke arah tangga tanpa mempedulikan ibunya yang sedaritadi menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Hei! Sakura, darimana saja kamu? Kenapa baru pulang jam segini? Kau tidak tahu kalau ini sudah malam?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi sambil mengeluarkan kue yang sudah matang dari dalam oven.

"Maaf. Aku tadi habis main ke rumah teman" jawab Sakura berbohong.

BLAM, pintu kamar Sakura tertutup dengan keras. Tsunade menggeleng-geleng melihat kelakuan putri tunggalnya itu.

"Yah, aku tidak akan bilang pada Kaa-san dan Tou-san kalau aku mau kerja sambilan karena mereka pasti tidak akan setuju" kata Sakura sambil melepas seragam yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Masuk ke kamar mandi dan mandi selama beberapa puluh menit. Kemudian langsung mengenakan piyama biru kesukaannya. Ia keluar kamar dan mengambil segelas air. Tsunade masih sama seperti tadi, sibuk bikin kue. Yang tak dilihat Sakura hanya Jiraiya yang sepertinya sedang pergi entah kemana. Ia meneguk habis air dalam gelas kaca itu dan kembali ke dalam kamar.

"Huaaaah..." Sakura menguap lebar diatas ranjangnya. Ia memakai selimut tebalnya agar tidak kedinginan dan tidak digigit nyamuk. Matanya pun terpejam.

"Malam ini harus istirahat total."

—tbc—

Gomen kalo banyak kata-kata yang salah ketik ato yang lainnya. REVIEW dinanti-nanti selalu! Nggak ada kata males, pokoknya REVIEW! )


	2. Chapter 2

– **BUAK BUK DUARR –**

**DeiDei**** : ampun... ampuni gue!!! emang gue salah! Mangapp!!**

**S****akura : apaan loe baru minta mangap sekarang? Gue mintanya minta maap!**

**DD**** : iya! Gue minta maap!**

**S****asuke : ada apaan sih neeeeh???**

**Sk**** : Sasuke-kun, kau tau kan kapan ulang tahunku?**

**Ss**** : nggak..**

**DD**** : BWAHAHA...**

**Sk**** : masa kamu nggak baca yang chapter kemaren sih?**

**Ss**** : emang ada apaan?**

**Sk**** : aku lahirnya bulam maret! Bukannya bulan november! Pake ada akhir bulan septembernya segala lagi! Author bego ini sok tau banget sih!**

**DD**** : Jangan salahin gue! salahin otak gue yang dari kemaren cuma mikirin ultahnya Kevin Jonas. Jadi kagak sengaja nulis bulan september ama november...**

**Sk : alaaah... banyak alesan lo! Dasar DeiDei payah!**

**Deidara : heeeeh... kenapa gue juga diikut-ikutin segala sih?**

**Sk : siapa yang ngikutin elo? Dasar ge-er! – death glare -**

**Dei & Sasu : mengerikan...**

**Ditengah emosi memuncak dari seorang Sakura Haruno, author yang payah satu ini mengalami kerusakan parah. Entah bisa melanjutkan cerita ini setelah chapter 2 apa nggak?**

**-**

**Author : Ceprutth DeiDei**

**Disclaimer : Sasuke ama Sakura punya gue!!! Udah gue rental dari Kishimoto-sensei buat main di fanfic ini. Bayarnya mahal lho! Jadi, yang baca juga harus pada bayar semua! *dilemparin tomat ama para readers, sampe rumah dijilatin Sasuke gara-gara berlumuran tomat XD***

**Genre : Romance/General**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : Sakura H./ Sasuke U.**

**Summary : Sasuke mengusir Sakura dengan mantap. "Hei! Buka pintunya! Cepat buka pintunya! Atau aku akan mendobraknya!?" Pintu terbuka, pantat ayam itu muncul dengan wajah kesal. "Kau mau apa lagi?" Hari pertama Sakura kerja pun dimulai. RnR plisss?**

**WARNING : Judulnya ngasal doang! Tapi jangan permasalahkan judulnya tapi ceritanya!! Oke?**

"bla bla bla" : orang lagi cuap-cuap alias ngomong

'bla bla...' : dalem hati!

**bla bla bla... **: kalian semua udah tau kan? Sakura's POV. Oke? Jangan lagi lempar tomat ke muke gue.

(bla bla...) : omongan-omongan gaje dari gue!!

**-**

**All My Life**

**-**

Matahari sudah berada di puncak kepala. Puluhan murid sudah mulai berhamburan keluar kelas, termasuk gadis berambut pink yang sedang terburu-buru ini.

"Uuuaaaaaaah... aku harus cepat-cepat pergi kerja!" katanya lirih sambil terus berlari keluar sekolah. Gadis ini terlihat benar-benar sangat terburu-buru.

"Sakura-chan!"

Langkahnya yang tergesa-gesa itu tiba-tiba berhenti begitu seseorang memanggilnya dari kejauhan. Ia berbalik mencari asal suara dan didapatinya kekasihnya yang berambut merah itu sedang tersenyum padanya sambil menyelempangkan tasnya dibahu.

"Gaara-kun!" Sakura membalas tersenyum. Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati Sakura. "Sudah mau pulang?" tanyanya saat sudah berada dihadapan Sakura.

Wajah Sakura tiba-tiba merona merah begitu melihat senyuman Gaara dari dekat. Ia menunduk. "Aaaa... y-ya begitulah."

"Mau kuatar? Aku bawa mobil. Kebetulan karena motorku mogok jadi terpaksa bawa mobil" ajak Gaara. Sakura hanya terdiam dengan wajah yang berubah warna menjadi merah padam. Ia masih tertunduk. Gaara ikut merunduk dan menegok wajah Sakura yang warnanya bagai kepiting rebus itu daridekat. "Sakura?"

"Aaaa—" Sakura kaget dan menjauh ke belakang. Gaara keheranan melihat tingkah kikuk Sakura. "Ooooh....eee...ti-tidak usah! Gaara-kun pulang duluan aja. Aku masih ada urusan penting. Duluan ya...!"

Sakura langsung berlari meninggalkan Gaara. Yang ditinggalkan terlihat masih kebingungan.

'Jangan sampai Gaara-kun tau aku kerja sambilan buat beli kado istimewa untuknya' kata Sakura dalam hati sambil terus berlari.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Rumahnya dimana, sih?" keluh Sakura yang sudah berkeliling perumahan yang cukup mewah itu sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Udah naik bis jauh, masih harus muter-muter lagi! Perasaan kok rumahnya jauh amat ama sekolah... apalagi ama rumah!"

Sakura kembali menyibukkan dirinya mencari rumah yang akan menjadi tempat ia bekerja menjadi pembantu. Puluhan rumah-rumah besar sudah dilewatinya tapi tempat tujuannya masih belum ketemu juga. Kakinya mulai terasa pegal karena terlalu lama berjalan kaki.

"Ngomong-ngomong, anak yang dititipin tante Mikoto itu kayak gimana ya? Laki-laki apa perempuan? Umur berapa ya?" Sakura mulai berbicara sendiri untuk membuang rasa bosan dan lelah. Tiba-tiba ia menjitak kepalanya lagi (bagus! Jitakin aja pala lo terus! Nyahaha – dishanaro Sakura –)."Ah, mungkin masih SD. Nggak mungkin kan kalo anak udah gede minta dijagain."

Setelah beberapa menit lalu pikiran Sakura terbang kemana-mana, ia kembali fokus mencari rumah yang ia tuju. Dan akhirnya ia menemukan papan didepan sebuah rumah yang bertuliskan 'Blok K-1'. Sakura tersenyum senang. "Nah, sepertinya ada disekitar sini!"

"Blok K no 4...Blok K no 4...K-4" Sakura berjalan melewati rumah-rumah itu sambil mengamati nomor rumah yang tertera seperti pada rumah yang ia lihat sebelumnya. "Nomor 2...nomor 3—Aaah! Ini dia! Blok K nomor 4!!!"

Sakura berdiri menghadap sebuah rumah yang sepertinya hampir seukuran rumahnya yang juga bertingkat 1 lantai. Rumah berhalaman cukup luas yang bernuansa barat. Di halamannya terparkir sebuah mobil BMW hitam. Desain rumahnya juga sangat menakjubkan. Sakura berjalan masuk dan berhenti di depan pintu rumah bercat kombinasi antara abu-abu-hitam-putih ini.

'Hebat sekali rumahnya!' gumam Sakura yang masih terpesona dengan rumah tempat kerjanya itu.

TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG

Beberapa kali Sakura menekan bel. Pintu juga sudah diketuknya berkali-kali, tapi rumah itu masih tetap sepi. Tak ada orang yang membukakan pintu dan mempersilakannya masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Sakura mengira rumah itu kosong, tapi ia langsung kaget begitu ia mencoba membuka pintu rumahnya langsung terbuka. "Heeeeh...?! Ng-nggak dikunci, ya...?"

"Permisi." Sakura memberanikan diri mengintip ke dalam rumah. Terlihat sebuah ruang tamu yang desainnya juga begitu 'wah' dimata Sakura. Gadis itu kembali terpesona. Perabotan-perabotannya juga tampak mahal dan berkualitas tinggi. 'Dalemnya keren banget bo...! Hauuu... gue juga pengen punya rumah yang begini!' (jangan harap! Kagak usah minta yang tinggi-tinggi deh lo! Nggak akan gue kabulin!)

Ditengah-tengah sihir pemikat yang dipancarkan ruangan itu pada Sakura, sampai-sampai gadis berambut pink itu tak menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang berjalan mendekatinya. "Siapa kamu?!"

Sakura kaget setengah mati. Dihadapannya kini sudah berdiri seorang pria yang jauh lebih tinggi diatasnya. Ia mendongak dan mata emeraldnya bertemu dengan mata onyx pria itu. Wajahnya kelewat tampan. Rambut hitam panjangnya yang tergerai begitu saja seakan menambah keseksiannya. Sakura lagi-lagi terpesona. 'Sumpeh bu! Ni cowok cakep buaanget! Lama-lama gue bisa mimisan nih kalo ngeliatin dia mulu...!'

"Halo...?! Nona cari siapa, ya...?" suara pria itu memecahkan lamunan Sakura. Sakura langsung tersadar kembali sepenuhnya. Wajahnya memerah seketika. Ia mundur dan menunduk serendah-rendahnya agar wajah merahnya tidak kelihatan.

"Ma...maaf!" Sakura membungkukkan badannya kemudian mulai memperkenalkan diri. "Perkenalkan. Saya Haruno Sakura, pembantu baru yang akan bekerja disini."

Cowok itu mengernyitkan dahi. Tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum. "Oooh... pembantu baru, ya!"

"I, iya" jawab Sakura tersipu malu. 'Diluar dugaan, ternyata gue harus ngejagain cowok keren yang bahkan lebih tua dari gue ini? Kirain masih SD. Nggak taunya udah gede gini! Tapi mukanya cakep banget, gue juga mau kali ngejagain cowok keren kayak gini!'

Cowok itu menengok ke bagian rumah yang lebih dalam. "Hei, Sasuke!" Sepertinya ia memanggil seseorang yang ada didalam. Tiba-tiba cowok berambur hitam panjang itu terkikik geli. "Coba dengar, sepertinya Okaa-san kesayanganmu itu terlalu khawatir padamu sampai-sampai dia membawakanmu pembantu baru lho!"

"Hah—?!" Dan muncullah seorang cowok—yang lagi-lagi kelewat tampan dan keren. Mata onyx lain yang sama persis seperti milik pria berambut panjang itu menatap Sakura dengan malas. "Okaa-san memang keterlaluan!"

Lelaki jangkung berwajah sangat tampan—bahkan sangat terlalu tampan—dan berambut emo itu pun berjalan ke arah Sakura dan pria berambut panjang disebelah Sakura. Sakura bingung. 'Loh—jadi bukan dia pemilik rumahnya?!' Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati sambil melirik pria disebelahnya diam-diam.

"Namamu Sakura, ya? Aku Itachi. Uchiha Itachi." Cowok keren yang ternyata bernama Itachi itu membalas perkenalan Sakura tadi sambil tersenyum.

"U, Uchiha?!" Sakura tersentak kaget. 'Gila! Ternyata ni cowok anggota keluarga konglomerat uchiha? Wehwehweh...'

"Yayaya." Itachi mengangguk-angguk sambil tersenyum ramah. Sakura setengah mati menahan dirinya agar tidak pingsan melihat ketampanan lelaki yang satu ini. "Aku kakak Sasuke, pemilik sebenarnya rumah ini."

'Jadi yang disitu juga Uchiha?' Sakura bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Kamu, ya?!" Cowok berambut emo dengan rambut bagian belakang yang mencuat kemana-mana dengan tidak karuan itu menatap Sakura tajam. Sakura merinding dan akhirnya membungkuk lagi dan memperkenalkan diri. "Perkenalkan. Namaku Sakura Ha..."

"Lebih baik kamu pulang saja!" potong cowok bernama Sasuke itu dengan nada dingin. Sakura kembali berdiri dan menatap pemuda jangkung itu dengan bingung. "Aku nggak butuh pembantu" lanjutnya, masih dengan nada kasar dan dingin.

"Maaf, tapi..." kata-kata Sakura terhenti begitu sang pria kelewat tampan dan keren tapi bersikap dingin itu mendorongnya keluar dari dalam rumahnya. Sakura kaget.

BRAK!, pintu rumah mewah itu kembali tertutup rapat. Meninggalkan Sakura yang masih berada diluar. Sakura terhenyak. 'SIALAAAAAN...!!!!'

TOK TOK TOK!! BRAK BRAK!!

Sakura mengetuk-ngetuk pintu rumah itu dan lama-lama ia pun memukul-mukul pintu dengan keras. Dua manusia didalamnya tetap tidak bergeming.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa mengusirnya begitu?" Itachi bertanya pada adiknya yang keras kepala itu.

"Aniki jangan ikut campur. Sebagai tamu yang tak diundang dan pengganggu, lebih baik kau menurut saja padaku. Ini kan rumahku, jadi terserah aku mau berbuat apa."

"Aaaah—Baiklah!" Itachi menunduk lesu.

Sakura berputar-putar mengelilingi halaman diluar rumah itu. Begitu melihat ada jendela, ia langsung mendobrak pintu itu sambil berteriak-teriak. "Buka pintunya! WOOIIIYY!!!"

"Sial!" Sasuke langsung menutup gorden jendela dihadapannya begitu melihat Sakura mengetuk-ngetuk kaca jendela sambil berteriak-teriak.

Sakura akhirnya berlari lagi mencari jendela yang terbuka, tapi semua jendela sudah ditutup rapat-rapat lebih dulu oleh Sasuke. 'Ampuuuuun... cowok pantat ayam yang kelewat keren itu nyebelin banget sih!?' umpatnya sambil terus mencari celah rumah di rumah mewah itu.

Dibelakang rumah itu, Sakura menemukan pintu berdaun 2 yang besar. Sakura mengintip ke dalam rumah melalui jendela didekat pintu itu. 'Dia ada disana!' gumamnya begitu melihat sosok dua orang cowok yang sedang duduk-duduk ditengah ruangan sambil main game.

BRAK BRAK BRAK!!!

Sakura memukul-mukul pintu besar itu dengan kasar. "Hei! Buka pintunya! Cepat buka pintunya! Atau aku akan mendobraknya!?" teriaknya sambil terus memukuli pintu malang itu.

"Wah, gigih sekali dia! Terlalu berani. Sampai-sampai mau mendobrak pintu rumahmu yang mahal itu" kata Itachi yang sedaritadi mengamati pintu besar yang dipukuli Sakura itu sambil menyenggol pundak Sasuke yang sibuk main PS.

"Huh—!" Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya dan ikut menoleh ke arah pintu. 'Yang benar saja?! Cewek itu alot sekali! Memangnya dia nggak tau kalo pintu itu harganya mahal?!' umpatnya sambil menatapi pintu dengan kesal. "Menyebalkan!"

Akhirnya Sasuke berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukakan pintu itu perlahan. Sakura langsung menghentikan kegiatan memukulinya. "Nah, akhirnya dibuka juga!" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kau mau apa lagi?" tanya Sasuke dingin sambil menatap Sakura dengan death glare. "Apa ucapanku tadi masih belum cukup?"

"Aku tidak akan pergi darisini begitu saja karena sudah ditetapkan kalau aku bekerja sebagai pembantu dirumah ini."

"Begitu ya...?" Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Tapi, maaf saja. Aku tidak terima pembantu berseragam SMA sepertimu."

"Khkhkh... sepertinya skor 1-0 untuk Sasuke" bisik Itachi sambil terkikik geli.

"APAA—?!" Sakura menggeram. Ia menjatuhkan tasnya dengan keras. Keduanya saling bertatapan. Death glare vs death glare. Kemudian tak disangka-sangka, Sakura melepas dasinya yang daritadi sudah berantakan sambil berkata, "Kalau begitu aku akan melepas seragam yang kupakai sekarang!"

"Ekh—?!" Sasuke terperanjat kaget. Matanya setengah tertutup melihat Sakura yang dengan berani membuka kancing baju seragamnya dari atas kebawah. Ia membuang seragam itu begitu saja.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura yang bingung melihat tingkah Sasuke. Ia membetulkan tanktop hitamnya dan melepas roknya. Ia masih memakai celana jeans yang sangat pendek."Kaukira aku sebodoh itu? Aku masih pakai baju nih. Memangnya menurutmu aku rela telanjang didepanmu? Huh—"

"Dasar cewek sial!" umpat Sasuke lirih setelah melihat Sakura yang sudah tak berseragam.

"Hah—?! Kaubilang apa?"

"Nggak ada" jawab Sasuke dengan nada superdingin.

"Jadi, kau masih tidak mau menerimaku bekerja disini?" tanya Sakura harap-harap cemas.

"Hn. Terserah!" Sasuke ngeloyor masuk meninggalkan Sakura dan menghampiri Itachi yang masih menertawakannya.

"Sekarang skornya imbang 1 sama" bisik Itachi ketika Sasuke lewat. "Aniki, kita main game lagi!" ajak Sasuke memaksa.

"Oke." Keduanya kembali sibuk main PS.

Sakura tersenyum lega. Ia memungut seragamnya dan mengambil tasnya. "Terimakasih."

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Baiklah, aku akan mulai menyapu rumah berdebu ini!" kata Sakura penuh semangat sambil mengangkat-angkat gagang sapu. Saat baru mulai menyapu, ia melirik dua pangeran tampan penghuni rumah ini dengan tatapan iri. "Mereka asyik sekali main PSnya! Sementara aku harus kerja begini!"

Sakura pun kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaan yang baru dimulainya.

"Aaaah... bakaotouto! Aku kalah lagi darimu!" Tiba-tiba Sakura yang sedang menyapu di ruang tamu mendengar teriakan Itachi. Sakura menoleh ke pintu dan melihat keduanya mulai bertengkar didepan TV. 'Haha... lucu juga mereka! Masih suka berantem, padahal udah tua...' bisik Sakura dalam hati sambil tertawa kecil.

Sasuke melirik kakaknya dengan death glare mematikan. "Bukannya kau yang baka? Yang kalah kan kau sendiri."

"Kau kan lebih jago main PS, kenapa kau harus ajak aku yang amatiran ini main PS begituan sih? Aku jelas kalah" kata Itachi mencari-cari alasan. Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal. Mata Itachi yang sudah bosan melihat tampang mematikan Sasuke pun beralih ke Sakura yang juga sedang meliriknya dari depan pintu. "Aku mau liat Sakura-chan aja! Lagipula aku ada kuliah siang hari ini, sekalian pamit."

"Hn. Pergi sana!"

"Hai, Sakura-chan!" sapa Itachi sambil berjalan ke arah gadis berambut pink yang sedang memegang sapu itu. "Sudah selesai bersih-bersihnya?"

"Ehm... be-belum..." jawab Sakura dengan malu-malu. Wajahnya tampak sedikit memerah. Tangannya bergerak-gerak dan ia menyapu lagi.

"Ooh....eeeeeengg...." Sesaat tingkah Itachi terlihat kikuk. Sakura mengernyitkan dahi. Itachi tiba-tiba mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan Sakura. Wajah Sakura sekelebat berubah menjadi merah padam. Pria berambut panjang itu membisikkan sesuatu ke telinganya. "Sakura-chan, hati-hati ya! Rumah ini adalah kekuasaan mutlak seorang Sasuke Uchiha."

"Heh—?!" Sakura sama sekali tak mengerti apa maksud dari Itachi membisikkan hal itu padanya. "Maksudnya?"

"Hei, aniki! Kau nggak pergi-pergi juga?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada mengusir pada Itachi sambil berjalan mendekat, meninggalkan PSnya begitu saja. "Bukannya kau ada kuliah siang? Nggak telat tuh?"

"Aaaaah—Aku telat! Telaaaat!" Itachi cepat-cepat berlari keluar rumah dan menyambar masuk ke dalam mobil BMWnya yang terparkir di halaman. Sasuke dan Sakura ikut berhambur keluar rumah. Itachi sudah menggiring mobilnya ke jalanan (emangnya bebek digiring? Itu kan mobil! BMW lage!)

"Dadah, Sakura-chan!" Itachi melambai-lambai dari kaca mobil yang tadi dibukanya lebar-lebar. Sakura mengangguk dan membalas melambai sambil tersenyum. "Jangan sampe diapa-apain ama Sasuke ya!" lanjutnya.

"MAKSUD LO?!" Sakura dan Sasuke kaget mendengar ucapan terakhir Itachi tadi. Mereka berdua berteriak secara berjemaah.

"Hihi... kalian kompakan banget!" kata Itachi sambil terkikik geli melihat tingkah kikuk pasangan muda berjidat lebar dan berambut pantat ayam ini.

"HAH—?!" Sasuke dan Sakura saling berpandangan. Sedetik kemudian mereka saling membuang muka. "Cih!"

"Ahaha—sayonara!" Mobil Itachi pun melesat pergi. Tinggallah Sasuke dan Sakura yang tersisa di rumah mewah itu.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Tunggu dulu! Jangan mengelap meja itu sembarangan. Nanti malah tambah kotor!" protes Sasuke yang sedang membaca buku sambil duduk disofa pada Sakura yang sibuk mengelap meja dihadapan Sasuke.

Sakura mendengus sebal. "Memangnya kau tau apa? Kau pernah membersihkannya?"

"Nggak" jawab Sasuke supersingat. Ia kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke buku yang dibawanya. "Tapi setidaknya aku masih lebih tahu soal merawat perabotan mahal dengan baik daripada kau."

Sakura makin emosi setelah mendengar hinaan yang barusan dilontarkan Sasuke padanya. "Baiklah, tuan besar." Ia mengganti kain lap yang dipakainya dengan yang baru dan mengelap lagi meja itu dari awal dengan lebih perlahan-lahan dan sabar.

"Satu lagi," Sasuke melirikkan matanya ke Sakura. Sakura menghentikan pekerjaannya dan bersiap mendengar cercaan Sasuke yang selanjutnya. "Aku masih belum menerimamu sebagai pembantu dirumah ini" kata Sasuke santai. Sakura tertohok.

"Heeeh—?! Apa maksudmu? Kau tadi bilang terserah padaku kan? Aku mau bekerja disini. Titik!" protes Sakura dengan membentak.

"Delete titik. Masih ada koma. Aku belum menerimamu sebagai pembantu dirumah ini. Titik!" balas Sasuke—lagi-lagi dengan santai—sambil terus membaca buku.

"Seenaknya ngasih koma! Memangnya kau ini siapa?" omel Sakura yang kini semakin terbakar emosi. Sasuke menutup buku yang dibacanya dengan kasar. Mata onyxnya sepenuhnya menatap Sakura dengan tajam bagaikan mata elang. "Aku majikanmu. Pemilik resmi rumah ini."

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Sakura terus melawan.

Sasuke berdiri dan membetulkan T-shirt birunya yang berantakan. Ia meletakkan buku yang dibawanya ke dalam lemari buku dipojok ruang tamu itu. "Nggak apa-apa sih. Tapi berhubung kau belum sepenuhnya kuterima bekerja disini sebagai pembantu, mungkin aku harus mengusirmu lagi sekarang juga!"

"Eh?!" Sakura kaget. Ia berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Raut wajahnya berubah cemas. "Tunggu dulu! Jangan usir aku! Aku mau bekerja disini."

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi sambil menatap Sakura dengan heran. Ia berjalan kearah pintu depan rumah dan membuka pintu itu perlahan. "Aku heran kenapa kau itu ngotot sekali, tapi aku tak terima pengecualian."

"Tunggu!" Sakura menahan lengan Sasuke. "Memangnya apalagi yang harus kuperbuat agar kau mau mempekerjakanku disini sebagai pembantu? Menggedor-gedor pintu, lepas seragam, bersih-bersih dan merawat perabotan-perabotan mahalmu ini, lalu apalagi?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Terlihat jelas kalau senyuman itu adalah salah satu senyum licik yang mematikan khas uchiha. "Masih ada satu."

"Satu? Apa itu?" tanya Sakura antusias. Tangannya dengan kuat menarik lengan Sasuke dan membuat lelaki dihadapannya itu kembali masuk kedalam rumah. Ia beralih ke arah pintu dan menutup pintu dihadapan Sasuke itu rapat-rapat. "Katakan padaku! Akan kulakukan kalau aku bisa tetap bekerja disini."

Lagi-lagi Sasuke tersenyum licik. Ia mundur ke belakang dan berbalik masuk ke dalam rumah. "Tunggu sebentar"

Sakura menurut dan menunggu Sasuke yang entah pergi kemana didalam rumah itu. Meninggalkan dirinya sendirian diruang tamu dan membiarkan gadis pink itu menunggu.

Beberapa menit pergi, Sasuke pun kembali ke ruangan itu dengan membawa sesuatu di tangan kanannya. Ia berjalan menghampiri Sakura yang masih duduk di sofa.

"HAH—?!" Sakura lagi-lagi kaget melihat kejutan sial yang dibawakan sang pangeran uchiha itu padanya. "Kau mau apa dengan benda aneh itu?" tanyanya heran.

"Bukan aku, tapi kau" kata Sasuke sambil menyerahkan benda itu. Benda berwujud pakaian yang tampaknya sudah lusuh. Modelnya pun aneh. Gaun berwarna hitam berlengan pendek dengan bagian badan yang seperti ditambah celemek putih. Roknya pun berenda-renda tidak jelas. Membuat Sakura enek melihatnya. "Ini seragam resmi pembantu rumah ini. Kau yang harus memakainya."

"APAA—?!" Sakura terkaget-kaget lagi dan langsung mundur menjauh.

"Nggak mau?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada kecewa. Ia melipat kembali seragam aneh itu dan berjalan ke arah pintu. "Ya udah. Kau akan kuusir."

"Aaaaah—baiklah-baiklah! Berikan padaku!" Sakura menyerobot dan merebut gaun seragam aneh yang ada ditangan Sasuke itu dengan paksa. Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dengan wajah yang sudah merona merah menahan malu, ia pergi ke ruangan lain, mencari tempat ganti yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menukar pakaian yang dikenakannya dengan gaun aneh itu. "Tunggu disini. Akan kupakai!"

"Hnn..."

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

TOK TOK TOK!, pukul 06.30 tepat—eeh tidak! Tapi lebih beberapa menit, bel rumah Sasuke berbunyi. Sakura dengan penampilan barunya itu dengan setengah hati menghampiri pintu depan rumah itu dan membukakan pintu untuk tamu. "Selamat malam. Selamat datang di kediaman Tuan Uch..."

"SAKURA-CHAN! Apa yang sudah otoutoku lakukan padamu?" Si tamu terperanjat kaget. Sakura juga kaget melihat siapa yang datang. "I-Itachi-san???" kata Sakura.

Mata onyx Itachi memperhatikan penampilan baru Sakura baik-baik. "Bajumu ini... kenapa jadi seperti ini?" tanyanya heran.

Sakura mendengus sebal. Ia mempersilakan Itachi masuk. Begitu pria itu masuk, Sakura langsung menutup pintunya rapat-rapat. "Jangan tanya aku. Tanya saja pada tuan besar uchiha yang sok tahu itu!"

"Heeee...?" Itachi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan. Sakura mendengus lagi. Ia menatap Itachi sebal. Itachi cuma nyengir. Sakura berjalan masuk ke ruang tengah, tempat Sasuke berada, meninggalkan Itachi yang masih berdiri di ruang tamu.

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke begitu melihat Sakura kembali. Sakura hanya menjawabnya dengan desahan napas. "Hn?"

"Sasuke!" Tiba-tiba Itachi datang sambil membawa sesuatu barang—yang memang sejak tadi ia bawa-bawa—dan berjalan mendekati adik kesayangannya itu. Ia melirik ke arah Sakura yang nampak masih sebal. Ia terkikik geli. "Sepertinya setelah kalian kutinggal pergi, skornya berubah ya! 2-1 untukmu!"

"3-1 untukku, bakaaniki!" bantah Sasuke sambil melanjutkan kegiatan nonton TVnya. Sakura mendekati mereka berdua dan duduk disebelah Itachi (hoho... berpaling dari Sasuke ya? Mau coba-coba selingkuh rupanya?? Hohoho... – digampar –).

"Eh? Eh?" Itachi bergantian menatap Sasuke dan Sakura yang hanya terdiam. Wajahnya saat itu tampak blo'on sekali.

"Dia benar, Itachi-san!" Untaian kata-kata keluar dari mulut kecil Sakura dengan setengah hati. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi. Ia menatap gadis merah muda itu lekat-lekat. "Kau tidak salah tempat?"

"Hah—?!" Sakura bingung dan balas menatap Sasuke bingung. Sasuke masih mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk Sakura dan sofa santainya bergantian. Sakura mengamati apa yang ditunjuk oleh Sasuke. Pembantu muda itu mendengus sebal lalu turun dari sofa—duduk diatas karpet. "Bagus. Akhirnya kau mengerti!"

'Haaaa... benar-benar! Sakura-chan kalah telak!' kata Itachi dalam hati. Tak lama, Sakura berdiri lagi. Ia berjalan ke dapur. Menuang air minum ke gelas kacanya. Lalu meneguknya dengan emosi yang masih membara bagaikan api. Itachi yang sedaritadi mengamatinya, mulai mengerti keadaan. Lengan kekarnya menyenggol bahu Sasuke pelan. Membuat lelaki berambut pantat ayam disebelahnya itu menoleh dan menatapnya sebal. "Hooo... cewek itu marah lho!"

"Seharusnya kau tidak boleh memperlakukan gadis cantik seperti itu! Dia kan lebih muda darimu."

"Hn."

"Jangan 'hn' saja! Cepat minta maaf! Masa laki-laki sepertimu menyakiti cewek SMA yang imut sepertinya. Bisa-bisa imagemu rusak lho!"

"Hn. Tidak mau."

"Hei, kenapa? Kau mau melepaskan jodoh pinkmu itu begitu saja? Sepertinya kalian cocok!"

"Hn. Kau sok tahu."

"Benar-benar mau dilepas?"

"Hn."

"Hah—?!"

"Hn."

"Buatku ya?"

"Hn. Silakan!"

"Aaah—Kau ini benar-benar cowok yang dingin ya!" keluh Itachi yang mulai bosan menggoda Sasuke—cowok yang sedingin es kutub itu. Sasuke menatap wajah kakaknya heran. "Kau mau apa kemari?" tanya sang ice prince itu.

"Aku membawakan oleh-oleh dari Okaa-san kesayanganmu itu. Aku baru sampai rumah, sudah disuruh pergi lagi mengantar ini! Kau harus bayar ongkos antarnya!" jawab Itachi, masih dengan guyonannya yang membuat Sasuke muak. "Enak saja. Jangan harap aku akan membayarmu. Aku saja mau mengusirmu."

"Hei! Tunggu dulu!" Sakura memotong pembicaraan kedua lelaki itu. Ia datang masih dengan membawa gelas minumnya. "Ada apa, Sakura-chan?" tanya Itachi.

"Barusan kaubilang kau baru sampai rumah, sudah disuruh pergi lagi sama Okaa-san Sasuke. Memangnya Okaa-sannya ada dirumah?" tanya Sakura penuh selidik. Itachi menjawabnya dengan mantap, "Tentu saja."

"Siapa nama Okaa-san kalian?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Mikoto Uchiha" jawab keduanya—Itachi dan Sasuke—serentak.

"Heh—?!"

"Kenapa?" tanya Itachi begitu melihat ekspresi Sakura yang kaget.

"Bukannya tante Mikoto pergi keluar negeri? Makanya dia menyuruhku bekerja dirumah ini sebagai pembantu dan diminta menjagamu, Sasuke-san."

"Apa maksudmu? Memang siapa yang bilang Okaa-san pergi keluar negeri?" Itachi lagi-lagi menjadi satu-satunya orang blo'on di rumah itu (hahaha!).

"Dia sendiri" jawab Sakura.

Hening sejenak.

"Mendokusai!" Sasuke menggeram sebal. Itachi tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Okaa-san keterlaluan!"

Sakura hanya terdiam melihat ekspresi keduanya yang berubah drastis. Itachi tertawa. Sasuke marah-marah. 'Mereka berdua ini kenapa, ya...? apa aku salah bicara?'

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

BRUK

Dijatuhkannya tubuh langsingnya ke ranjang. Matanya memejam. Pikirannya berputar-putar—mencoba menelaah semua kejadian yang dialaminya hari ini.

'Aku sudah tahu sekarang!' kata Sakura dalam hati.

**Sudah bisa kusimpulkan, ****pertama bahwa Itachi-san adalah orang yang baik. Kedua, aku ditipu mentah-mentah oleh tante Mikoto. Ketiga, tuan besar pantat ayam itu, suatu hari nanti aku akan membunuhnya dan menyiksanya tak tanggung-tanggung. Awas saja kau! Cowok pithik yang menyebalkan! **(Sakura, lo bisa basa jawa? Cowok pithik??)

Sakura bangun dan duduk diatas ranjangnya. Ia menoleh ke meja sebelah ranjangnya dan melihat jam digital yang terpajang diatasnya.

08.37

"Sudah waktunya tidur..."

Lampu kamar itu padam. Gadis itu pun tertidur lelap dibawah indahnya malam.

—tbc—

Selesai! Selesai! Bagaimana menurut kalian pertemuan dua insan ini? Katakan lewat review! Jangan sungkan-sungkan! Review tidak dipungut biaya, jadi tenang saja! Ahahaha...

Sayonara...!

Do'akan saya semoga ga bikin Sakura murka lagi!

Sk : apa kaubilang...?

Kiiieeeek.... kabuuuur!!!

Sk : tunggu dulu! Aku belum sempat memukulimu! Aku tadi cuma baru bisa merusak laptopmu! Biarkan aku memukulmu!

Dei & Sasu : pasangan yang aneh...

Sk : Haaaaaah...???

Sauske : heeeeh... reviewnya gue tunggu! Ntar gue sendiri yang bakal bales. Beteweh, kenapa nama gue jadi Sauske? Emangnye gue saos?

Dei : jangan salahkan aku..!

Sasuke & Deidara : karena kami masih punya tugas ngegantiin si author abal dan tak beradab yang masih maen kejar-kejaran ama Sakura itu, maka sekarang kami akan membalas review dari kalian...

**evey charen**** : **hohoho… gitu ya, un? Map deh kalo bikin bingung, un! Akan saya kasih tau authornya biar dibenerin, un! – by Deidara –

**Ritsukika Sakuishi**** :** udah di update! Gue juga udah ketemu ama Sakura di fic ini! – by Sasuke –

**Chiwe-SasuSaku**** : **Waaaah… ga sabaran ya, un? Kalo Sasusaku kagak bakal bosen, bagaimana dengan DeiSaku, un?? Hohoho un… – by Deidara –

DD : MAKASIH DEISASU UDAH BALESAN REVIEWNYA!!! LAIN KALI GUE BAKAL BIKININ FANFIC YANG PAIRNYA KALIAN BERDUA!!! YAOI VERSI BARU???

Sasu & Dei : OGAAAAAAH!!!! GA USAH! MAKASIIIIIIH….!!!

**REVIEW!! =3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Latar setting : sebuah pant****ai pasir putih dibawah sinar sunset**

**DeiDei : aaaaaah... Deidara-kun... ayo kejar daku!!!**

**Deidara : uuuh... capek nih! udahan dong! Gue cuma mau kasih tau berita penting buat lo!**

**DD : apa? Apa?**

**Dei : makanya jangan lari! Mau gue kasih tau nih!**

**DD : ga mao aaahh... ntar lo cari-cari kesempatan lagi buat ngerayu gue!**

**Dei : sok tehek emet seh lu! Yang ada kalo gue liat elo, cuma bikin enek doang!**

**DD : kurang kecut asam asin kau! Beneran mau gue bikinin fic yaoi-nya DeiSasu???**

**Dei : tiiidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkk... – berlinang air mata –**

**DD : NYAHAHAHA... akhirnya takluk juga! Emang anceman gue top cer abis...**

**Sasuke : saaaakuuuuraaaaaaa.... tunggu!**

**Sakura : nggak mau ahh... weeeeek!!! – njulurin lidah, tiba-tiba ada lalat nempel dilidahnya – waaadaaaow... khok adi hini hiiiih...? puuuehh... pueeeh... cuuuh!! – meludah ke DeiDei 8O –**

**Cprot!**

**DD : waaaaah, iri deh liat mereka berdua... mesra banget! – ngelap jidat yang kena iler sakura – hmmm... ahhh.... hhhuuuuuaaaa... apaan neh? Basah-basah?!**

**Sk : sorry... balas dendamnya ntar aja! Kalo gue udah nggak dikejar-kejar Sasuke-kun lagi...**

**Ss : woooooiiyy, tunggu lo!**

**Dei & DD : mesra bangettt...**

**Ss : HAAAH—?!! Paan lo bilang tadi?**

**Dei & DD : mesraaaaaaa bangeeeeettt....**

**Ss : mesra-mesra apaan? Gue ngejar dia bukannya mau mesra-mesraan... tapi i-pod gue tadi dilempar ama dia ke laut!!! Enak ajo! Tuh i-pod belinya pake kerja rodi dulu, seenak jidat aja dibuang ke laut!**

**Dei & DD : ...**

**Ss : tunggu lo!! Jangan kabuuuuurr!!!! Urusan kita masih belum selese!!**

**Sk : khukhukhu... Sasuke-kun, kejarlah daku kau kushanaro!**

**Ss : kalo elo bisa! Tapi sebelum lo nyerang gue, gue pasti udah ngebekep elo di dalem kulkas...**

**Yah, dua makhluk yang serasi (?) itu masih main kejar-kejaran... sampai akhirnya syuting (?) mereka di fanfic ini ditunda gara-gara kecapekan abis lari-lari sehari semalem... (ngaco juga tuh alesan! Padahal kan ditunda gara-gara kemaren UTS!!)**

**-**

**Author : Ceprutth DeiDei**

**Disclaimer : Sasuke ama Sakura punya gue!!! Udah gue rental dari Kishimoto-sensei buat main di fanfic ini. Bayarnya mahal lho! Jadi, yang baca juga harus pada bayar semua! *dilemparin tomat ama para readers, sampe rumah dijilatin Sasuke gara-gara berlumuran tomat XD***

**Genre : Romance/General**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : Sakura H./ Sasuke U.**

**Summary : Sakura kini berada dihadapan sebuah pintu gelap dan berbau mistis. Pintu kamar Sasuke Uchiha. Dibukanya perlahan pintu itu, dan.... "KYAAAAAAA~". "Sakura, ada apa?!". Sakura jatuh terduduk di depan pintu. Tubuhnya melemas. 'Mengerikan!' BUKAN FIC HOROR! RnR???**

**WARNING : Judulnya ngasal doang! Tapi jangan permasalahkan judulnya tapi ceritanya!! Oke?**

"bla bla bla" : orang lagi cuap-cuap alias ngomong

'bla bla...' : dalem hati!

**bla bla bla... **: seperti yang sudah dijelaskan di chap sebelumnya. Masih ga tau? Baca lagi sana chap 2 yang kemaren!!!!!

(bla bla...) : omongan-omongan gaje dari gue!!

**-**

**All My Life**

**-**

TING TONG TING TONG

Seorang gadis berseragam SMA menekan-nekan bel rumah Sasuke berkali-kali. Tapi sama sekali tak ada sahutan dari sang penghuni rumah. Gadis berambut merah muda itu tidak menyerah. Ia berusaha dengan terus-terusan menekan bel rumah itu keras-keras. Gadis itu berhenti sejenak dan menatap pintu rumah itu dengan sebal. Ia mendengus. 'Apa si pantat ayam itu lagi tidur, ya? Tapi...'

"HEI!! MEMANGNYA KAU INI TIDAK MENDENGAR SUARA ORANG

MENEKAN BEL RUMAHMU BERKALI-KALI, YA?!!" teriak Sakura penuh emosi sambil menendang pintu rumah itu keras-keras.

Dan harapan sang gadis pun kini terwujud, pria tampan berambut pantat ayam itu membuka pintu itu perlahan sambil mendengus. Mata tajamnya yang menusuk langsung menatap gadis polos dihadapannya dengan malas. "Jidat, kau datang lagi?!" tanya Sasuke dengan nada kesal.

Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya sebentar dan menatap Sasuke dengan tampang mengejek, kemudian berkata, "Tentu saja. Aku kan bekerja disini selama sebulan penuh."

Sasuke mendengus. "Kan sudah kubilang kemarin, aku nggak butuh pembantu!"

"Ohya?" Sakura mengernyikan dahinya. "Kalau nggak ada pembantu, aku jadi penasaran ingin melihat seberapa kumuhnya rumah ini nanti."

Wajah Sasuke memerah menahan kesal. "Coba saja. Aku bukan anak kecil. Aku bisa mengurus diriku dan rumahku sendiri dengan baik."

Sakura mengangguk-angguk. "Jadi, boleh aku masuk?" tanyanya sambil membuka lebar pintu rumah Sasuke dan mencoba masuk ke dalam. Tapi tubuh Sasuke yang jauh lebih besar dari tubuh Sakura menahan gadis itu agar tidak masuk.

"Tidak boleh!" jawab Sasuke sinis. Seutas senyum yang amat tipis menghiasi wajah tampan sang pangeran Uchiha itu. Mata Sasuke menerawang dan mengamati tubuh Sakura dari atas kebawah. Refleks, Sakura langsung menjauh dan menatap Sasuke ngeri. "A...apa maumu?"

"Tidak ada. Aku... cuma mau tanya..." kata-kata Sasuke terputus. Sakura menatap pria dihadapannya penasaran. "Kau kemanakan seragam wajibmu itu? Sudah kubilang, aku tidak terima pembantu berseragam SMA."

"Oh... so...soal itu..." Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke terbata-bata. Alis mata kanan Sasuke naik dan matanya menatap Sakura bingung. Sejenak kemudian, sang Uchiha itu menghela napas. "Sudah kuduga, kau pasti menghilangkannya..."

"Tu, tunggu dulu!!" potong Sakura. Mata emeraldnya menatap onyx Sasuke lekat-lekat. "Aku membawanya kok. Sebenarnya nggak hilang. Baju itu ada didalam tasku. Kalau kau tidak percaya, coba saja lihat sendiri!"

"Nggak usah" kata Sasuke singkat—menghentikan gerak-gerik Sakura yang sibuk mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya dan mengeluarkan gaun 'kuno' berwana hitam dan berenda aneh yang dicari gadis itu sedaritadi. "Kalau kau memang membawanya, kenapa tidak dipakai?"

"Kau gila, ya! Masa cewek muda sepertiku disuruh pake baju lusuh yang nggak terndy gitu sih?" protes Sakura sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sasuke tertawa lirih melihat tampang dan sifat Sakura yang seperti anak kecil. Tapi tak lama kemudian, penyakit sinisnya kambuh lagi (emang selalu kan???).

"Pokoknya pakai!" paksa Sasuke.

"Nggak mau!" Sakura menolaknya mentah-mentah.

"Pakai sekarang atau kau nggak akan kuterima lagi sebagai pembantu dirumahku!" ancam Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura dengan death glare ampuh miliknya. Sakura mendengus dan kemudian membalas, "Biar saja. Kalau kau memecatku, kau harus memberiku gaji dan uang pesangon."

"Jangan bodoh! Kau saja baru 1 hari bekerja disini!" bantah Sasuke. Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa?" tanya Sakura memelas.

"Kau tetap tidak mau membiarkanku bekerja disini?" lanjut Sakura—masih dengan tatapan memelas. Dan bukan seorang uchiha namanya kalau tidak kuat menahan godaan dari wajah memelas gadis manis seperti Sakura, Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan nada datarnya, "Tentu saja."

"Hmmm... bagaimana caraku agar bisa membuatmu menerimaku bekerja disini, Tuan Sasuke Uchiha?" tanya Sakura lagi. Yang ditanyai hanya mengendikkan bahu. Tapi sesaat setelah itu, Sasuke dengan mantap menjawab pertanyaan Sakura sambil tersenyum licik, "Asalkan kau menuruti perintahku."

"Kalau begitu, apa perintahmu kali ini?" tanya Sakura semakin antusias. Sasuke menunjuk gaun lusuh yang dibawa Sakura. Gadis itu ikut mengamati benda ditangannya yang ditunjuk-tunjuk Sasuke tadi. "Pa-kai ba-ju i-tu!" perintah Sasuke dengan penuh penekanan disetiap kosakatanya.

"Eeeh—?!" Sakura melongo. Sedetik kemudian, wajahnya tiba-tiba merona merah. "Ngotot banget sih suruh pake baju beginian?!"

"Terserah apa katamu." Sasuke memundurkan badannya dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Tangan kanannya menggenggam gagang pintu seraya bergerak menutup pintunya. "Cepat pakai sekarang juga! Kutunggu didalam!"

BLAM!

Sakura cengo.

"HEI!" Sakura pun mendobrak-dobrak lagi pintu rumah uchiha pantat ayam itu. "Maksudmu, kau mau membiarkanku ganti baju diluar begini, hah? Dasar cowok cabul!"

"Hn?" Pintu terbuka sedikit, menampakkan separuh wajah tampan dan mata onyx Sasuke yang menatap Sakura bingung. "Cabul katamu...?"

Sakura mengangguk-angguk mantap.

"Out! Sudah diputuskan, kau benar-benar dipecat!" kata sang Uchiha seraya kembali menutup pintu rumahnya. Yang tersisa di teras rumah yang cukup besar itu hanyalah Sakura yang masih shock mendengar kata terakhir Sasuke sebelum menutup pintu rumahnya.

'Pantat ayam nyebeliiiiiin...!!!!' jerit Sakura dalam hati.

Gadis itu segera mengemas kembali tas dan pakaian 'aneh' yang disebut seragam wajib bagi Sasuke. Kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan terburu-buru ke taman belakang rumah Sasuke yang cukup luas.

Ditaman itu ada beberapa pohon-pohon rindang yang tumbuh dan juga semak-semak yang menjulang cukup tinggi. Sakura berlari ke belakang pohon dan mulai melucuti seragamnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Kemudian menggantinya dengan seragam wajib dari Sasuke.

"Kau itu... sudah tidak bisa dimaafkan, cowok pithik nyebelin...!!!" geram Sakura sambil memunguti seragam SMA-nya dan melipatnya rapi. "Tapi, Sakura... kau harus sabar... bagaimana pun, nasib uang gajimu ada ditangan cowok brengsek itu..!" lanjutnya. Baju seragamnya sudah dikepak rapi dan dimasukkan ke dalam tas selempang hitamnya.

Sakura berjalan perlahan ke pintu besar yang pernah didobrak-dobrak Sakura kemarin. Tangan kirinya mengetuk-ngetuk pintu itu dengan tenang—tidak penuh emosi seperti tadi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, sang pantat ayam kembali memunculkan dirinya dari balik pintu. Sakura menundukkan wajahnya sedalam yang ia bisa. "Sudah kulakukan perintahmu, Tuan Besar Sasuke Uchiha!"

Sasuke kembali menyunggingkan senyum sinis sebagai tanda kemenangan. Sakura yang tak sengaja melihat wajah sang majikan itu langsung geram.

'Pengen deh rasanya gue ngebunuh eloooo...!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' teriak Sakura dalam hati. (ckckck... lo nekat juga ya, Sakura? Mau coba-coba melakukan tindak kriminal ya?)

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sakura pun akhirnya berhasil masuk ke dalam rumah tempatnya bekerja selama sebulan itu. Sasuke meninggalkannya begitu saja dan langsung asyik berkutat dengan komputer jinjingnya (basa indonya laptop. Haha! Makasih atas informasinya, mas Radityadika!). "Kau kerjakan saja semua pekerjaanmu! Aku mau mengerjakan tugas kuliahku dulu!"

Sakura meletakkan tas selempangnya diatas sofa santai Sasuke—tepatnya disebelah Sasuke. Mata gadis pink itu menerawang kesegala penjuru ruangan, mencoba mencari sosok yang bisa dijadikan malaikat penolongnya dari sang majikan kejam Sasuke Uchiha. "Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba, membuyarkan pikiran Sakura beberapa saat lalu.

"Ti...tidak ada apa-apa" jawab Sakura sekenanya. Ia takkan berani bilang-bilang pada Sasuke kalau ia sedang mencari keberadaan sosok seorang Uchiha Itachi.

"Dia nggak akan datang hari ini. Jadwal Itachi sudah keburu dibooking untuk kumpul-kumpul dengan gank akatsukinya yang tidak jelas itu" jawab Sasuke yang kembali serius menekuni komputer jinjingnya. Sakura terkaget-kaget. 'kok dia bisa tau, ya?' Sakura bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Hei?" Lambaian tangan Sasuke didepan wajahnya membuat Sakura kembali tersadar dari lamunannya. "Sudahlah. Cepat bekerja, pembantu! Jangan ganggu aku!"

Sakura mendengus. "Iya iya..."

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Nah, yang diatas akhirnya selesai juga!" Sakura mengusap dahinya yang penuh keringat. Entah kenapa, ia tersenyum dan menatap sang Uchiha dari lantai atas tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Lelaki itu masih disibukkan dengan tugas-tugasnya. "Rumah ini rapi juga. Diatas sini juga rapi, padahal kemarin aku belum sempat membersihkannya. Sepertinya kata-kata cowok pithik itu bisa dipercaya. Bisa mengurus rumah sendiri? Hahaha... tentu saja. Dia kan bukan anak kecil, Sakura. Bahkan lebih tua darimu."

Sakura menghentikan lamunan 'indah'-nya tentang Sasuke dan hendak turun ke bawah untuk mengambil air minum dan beristirahat sejenak. Tapi langkahnya tiba-tiba berhenti begitu ia tak sengaja melihat sebuah pintu. Ia teringat-ingat kembali akan peringatan yang aneh dan mencurigakan dari Sasuke kemarin...

**flashback on...**

"Yang dibawah sudah beres, Tuan Besar!" lapor Sakura pada Sasuke yang asyik main game PS. "Hn."

"Selanjutnya tinggal yang di atas situ, kan?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk ke atas. Sasuke diam. Matanya dengan serius menatap layar plasma TV 40 inchi-nya.

Sakura mendengus. Dengan sebal, Sakura mengambil alat bersih-bersih dan naik keatas. Di ruangan atas hanya terbagi dalam dua ruangan. Sebuah ruangan santai yang luas dan sebuah kamar besar yang terlihat begitu tertutup dan misterius.

"Hmmm..." Sakura berpikir sejenak. Tiba-tiba ia tersenyum licik. "Hoho... jadi yang disitu kamar si Tuan Besar Pantat Ayam itu ya?"

Sakura berjalan ke arah pintu kamar yang kelihatannya luas dan besar itu. Saat tangannya sudah hampir mencapai gagang pintu, sebuah tangan besar menyentuh pundaknya. "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"

"Hei, hei, hentikan! Berisik tahu!" bentak seseorang dibelakangnya sambil menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat. Sakura tahu persis suara siapa itu. Jelas sekali, itu suara milik orang yang sudah menyiksa dan mempermalukannya habis-habisan hari ini. "Ada apa, Tuan Uchiha?" tanyanya dengan nada sebal.

"Kau mau apa di atas sini? Dan kenapa tanganmu itu menyentuh gagang pintu kamarku, hah?" tanya Sasuke bertubi-tubi, membuat Sakura jengah mendengarnya. "Memangnya tidak boleh? Aku cuma mau membereskan kamarmu" kata Sakura sambil menatap lelaki bernama Sasuke itu dengan sinisnya.

"Tentu saja kau tidak boleh masuk ke dalam" kata Sasuke. Tangan besarnya menggenggam lengan Sakura dan menarik gadis itu turun ke bawah. "Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti.

Sang Uchiha menghentikan langkah kakinya dan berbalik menatap gadis yang ada dibelakangnya begitu serius. "Kuperingatkan, jangan coba-coba kau mendekati kamarku, apalagi memasukinya!"

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti. "Kalau kau berani melanggar peringatanku, kau akan menyesal!" lanjut Sasuke.

**flashback off...**

"Aku penasaran, sebenarnya ada apa di dalam kamar ini..." kata Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

Sakura kini berada dihadapan sebuah pintu gelap dan berbau mistis. Pintu kamar Sasuke Uchiha. Tangannya menggenggam gagang pintu itu ragu-ragu. Dibukanya perlahan pintu itu, dan....

"KYAAAAAAA~"

Sakura jatuh terduduk di depan pintu. Tubuhnya melemas. 'Mengerikan!'

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sasuke yang mendengar suara teriakan langsung menghentikan pekerjaannya dan berlari ke arah suara teriakan itu datang. "...dari atas!"

Sasuke buru-buru menaiki tangga dan sampai di lantai atas rumahnya. Matanya terbelalak melihat seorang gadis yang sudah jatuh terduduk didepan pintu kamarnya yang sedikit terbuka. Tubuh gadis itu gemetaran.

"Sakura, ada apa?!" tanya Sasuke yang terlihat agak panik dan cemas. Wajah pucat Sakura yang masih shock berpaling menatap Sasuke. "Sa... suke..."

"Hei, kenapa tampangmu menakutkan begitu? Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil berjalan mendekati Sakura. Gadis itu masih terus menatapnnya. "Hn?"

"Tolong..." Sepatah kata keluar dari mulut Sakura yang masih gemetar. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tanda bahwa ia tak mengerti apa maksud Sakura tadi. "Tolong bantu aku berdiri... ba... badanku... lemas..."

Tampang Sasuke berubah cengok. Tapi begitu-begitu juga, pada akhirnya ia tetap membantu Sakura untuk berdiri. 'Ringan juga badan ini cewek... pasti kurang makan...' kata Sasuke dalam hati. (menghina sekali kau, saudara uchiha! Padahal Sakura udah gue urus baek-baek! Gue kasih makan 9 sehat 10 sempurna bahkan! Itu pun 5 kali sehari!)

"Terimakasih... aku sudah bisa berdiri sendiri, kok!" kata Sakura seraya melepaskan diri dari Sasuke yang tadi masih memapahnya. Lelaki itu cuma mendengus. "Tadi kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke serius.

"Maaf. Barusan aku kaget." Sakura tertunduk lesu.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke datar—seperti biasanya.

"I-ini kamarmu... kan?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu sambil menunjuk ke arah kamar besar dihadapannya. Sasuke mengangguk. "Memang."

"Jujur saja... kamar ini... be-berantakan sekali...!" kata Sakura sambil menatap bagian dalam kamar itu ngeri.

"Lalu?"

"Ng... nggak kok, cuma heran aja!" jawab Sakura salah tingkah. Ia mendongak dan menatap Sasuke yang juga sedang menatapnya malas. "Kau betah menghuni kamar seperti ini?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hn. Begitulah" jawab Sasuke sambil mengangguk. Hati Sakura tertohok. 'Hebatnyaaaa!! Kalau aku sih, pasti sudah gila!'

Sasuke tiba-tiba menatap Sakura dengan sinis. Terlihat bahwa lelaki itu sedang naik darah. "Kau melanggar peringatanku kemarin, ya? Apa kau sudah lupa yang kukatakan kemarin tentang kamar ini?"

"A...aku ingat. Tapi, aku penasaran, jadi diam-diam membukanya tanpa minta ijin padamu" jawab Sakura terbata-bata karena takut.

Sasuke mendengus kesal. "Dasar! Sebagai hukumannya, kau harus bereskan kamar ini sampai benar-benar rapi dan bersih!"

"HAAAHH—?!" Sakura benar-benar kaget. Kalau dia sekarang ada di serial komik, mungkin mulutnya sudah jatuh ke bawah sampai membentur lantai. "KAU BENAR-BENAR SUDAH GILA, YA?!"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku. "Itu salahmu sendiri. Sudah kuperingatkan, masih saja dilanggar" katanya seraya berbalik.

"Tapi..." Tubuh Sakura serasa kembali melemas. "Apa kau ini tidak sadar seberapa berantakannya kamar besarmu ini? Aku bisa kecapaian setengah mati kalau kau suruh aku membereskannya sekarang."

"Bukan urusanku" jawab Sasuke acuh tak acuh pada nasib gadis yang ada dibelakangnya sekarang. "Aku mau sebelum kau pulang, kamar ini harus sudah bersih kembali!"

Lagi-lagi Sakura kaget setengah mati. 'APAAA—?!! Yang benar saja!!!!!!!!!!!'

"Anggap saja sebagai bonus dariku. Dengan begini, kau jadi ada kerjaan, kan?" kata Sasuke sambil membalikkan tubuhnya sejenak dan menatap Sakura penuh kemenangan. Tak lama, kakinya kembali berjalan dan menuruni anak tangga satu persatu. "Baiklah, aku mau turun. Tugasku belum selesai. Selamat bekerja, jidat!"

'PANTAT AYAM TENGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKK!!!!!!!!' jerit Sakura dalam hati sambil terus memelototi majikan kejamnya.

Akhirnya, tugas dari Sasuke dilakukan Sakura juga. Gadis berambut pink itu kini sibuk membersihkan kamar besar yang bak kapal pecah itu. Sampah-sampah botol berserakan dimana-mana. Ada juga buku yang tersebar-sebar ke segala penjuru. Terlebih lagi pakaian dan bungkus-bungkus snacknya yang tercecer kemana-mana. "Aku menyesal sudah memujinya tadi..."

Sakura membanting sapu yang digenggamnya kuat-kuat. "Tidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkk...!!!! Parah sekali kamar iniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Hah—?! Kau bilang apa, jidat?!" teriak Sasuke dari bawah.

"TIDAK ADA!!!!"

—tbc—

Yayai!! Akhirnya chapter 3 telah diupdate dengan sukses. Entah kenapa kali ini author sendirian karena yang lainnya—SasuSakuDei—masih tepar gara-gara kecapekan...

Deidara : gue udah kembali sehat walafiat kok!

Heeeee...????

Sasuke : gue juga udah sembuh dari kemaren kali!

Sakura : kemaren kapan...??

Ss : kemaren kemaren kemarennya kemaren...

- semua sweatdrop -

Dei : oh iya... woy author, ada yang mau gue kasih tau ke elo! Penting!

Kejarlah daku dulu, Deidara-kun....

Sasusaku : jangan coba-coba kabur! – menahan DeiDei sebelum sempet kabur –

Kiiieeeek... emang Dei-kun mau ngasih tau apa sih? – meronta-ronta minta dilepas –

Dei : ada yang bingung noh ama jalan ceritanya. Katanya lo dibilang ga bakat, jelek, ancur, maniak Deidara...

Every charen : ENAK AJEEE!!!! ITU MAH PENDAPAT LO KALEEE!!! (ya kan?)

Kata-kata Deidara emang ga ada yang bisa dipercaya ya... tapi kulo sampun maosi reviewnipun saking mbak every charen... kulo njaluk pangapunten sadoyo kalepatan kulo..

Sk : aaahh... basa jawanya kumat! Kagak ngerti dah gue!!

Ss : bales review aja yok!!

Tungguu!! Kalian berdua yang mau gantikan aku ngebalesin review ya!?

Sasusaku : *ngangguk2*

Sipp!!! Wajib pake basa jawa loch!

Sasusaku : whot the....

Dei : HELL???

Haha... bercanda kok! Baiklah, kami persilahkan SasuSaku untuk membalas review dari para readers tercinta...

Dei : LALU BAGAIMANA DENGAN AKU..??

Udah deh... ga usah cemburu gitu! Kapan2 gue bikinin DeiSasu deh! Ato lo maunya ama gue aja?

Dei : OGAAAAAH DUA-DUANYAAAAA!!!!!!!! KAMI-SAMA!!! DEWA JASHIN!!!! KENAPA GUE HARUS TERPERANGKAP DI FANFIC INI??!!! MANA AUTHORNYA KEJEM!!!

Apa kau bilang??

Dei : nggak ada...

Ooooh...

Sasusaku : baiklah... kita buang dulu DeixDeiDei-nya (?)... mari balas review..

Sk : sasuke-kun, beteweh, kayaknya lucu juga kalo ada pair DeiDeiDei... hahaha...

Ss : iya juga ya! Hohoho...

Sk : udah ah.. bales ripiu dulu!

**Hyori Sagi : **Sagi-chan, makasih udah nge-ett fb author gaje yang lagi maen kejar-kejaran lagi ama Deidara itu... aku setuju kalo Sasuke-kun nyebelin banget di fanfic ini!!!! Huh!!! Sabar aja deh, gue tetep berperan sebagai Sakura... – by Saku –

**Tsukiyomi Mizore : **hnnn... si Gaara buang kalen aja tuuuh... masalah nambahin bumbu-bumbu romancenya ntar gue bilangin ke authornya! Emang kalo bikin bumbu romance, pake apa aja sih? Garem, bawang putih, bawang merah, ama merica juga ngikut kan? Gimana rasanya kalo ditambah cabe ya? *dikemplang Mizore-san* Nah, kalo soal yaoi SasuDei, gue juga alergi tuh! Makanya, dukung gerakan anti SasuDei yang baru gue buat sehari sejak chap 2 siupdate! Mau gabung? – by Sasuke –

Sasuke kebanyakan ngomong!!!!!!!!! Nggak cooooooooooooooooooooooooolll!!!!!!!

Ss : diem lo!!! Mau gue bekep?

**Ruki_ya_cH : **gapapa kok kalo baru review sekarang! Masih lebih mending daripada si authornya tuh! Pengen ngereview tapi males! Dasar author pemales!! Sebutanku buat Sasuke-kun keren kan??? Cowok rambut pithik!!! Ohoho... punya usulan lain??? – by Saku –

**Chiwe-SasuSaku : **nape lo? Mau protes?? *nuding2 pake chidori* Dan jangan sekali-kali berani meluk gue!! *marah-marah, digaplok author pake sepatu tonti* dan phitik itu tulisan yang benernya pithik... hhhmmm... artinya ayam, bukan itik. – by Sasuke –

**Ritsukika Sakuishi : **udah diupdate, Ritsuki-chan, Ritsuki-chan... review lagi, ya!! *promosi lagi!* – by Saku –

**Green YupiCandy Chan : **hahaha... rasain aja tuh si Saku ditipu emak gue... salah siapa dia pake ngelempar i-pod gue ke laut!! – by Sasuke –

Sk : maksudnya itu buat balas dendam, ya...?! huh!

**UchiHAruno Sasusaku : **alasannya cari tau aja di chap-chap selanjutnya.. dan untung gue kagak mimisan eaktu saku buka baju... *blushing* – by Sasuke –

Sk : kok jatah bales review gue direbut...????

Ss : biarin... hukum karma gara-gara udah ngelempar i-pod gue!!

Sk : curaaaaaaaaaaangg!!!! Ato gue bakal buka baju lagi didepan lo sekarang???!!!!

SasuDei : haaaaaaaaaaaaahh...???? *blushing, ngibrit*

Kayaknya mereka malu tuh liat saku telanjang lagi... khukhukhu...


	4. Chapter 4

**DeiDei : Kur, lo kok lesu gitu sih? Mau syuting nih! Jangan lesu dong!**

**Sakura : bisa nggak sih panggilnya jangan Kur? Gue berasa kayak ayam tauk!**

**Sasuke : ada yang manggil gue, ya?**

**DD & Sk : nggak ada tuh... *sweatdrop***

**Sasuke : ohh... terus yang tadi kur-kur itu siapa?**

**DeiDei : dia menyadari kalau dirinya ayam... – bisik-bisik ke Sakura –**

**Deidara : sakura, sasuke, kalian udah mau maen tuh! Cepetan siap-siap sana! Gue udah selese syuting!**

**Ss & Sk : emang lo syuting apaan? Jatah lo di fic ini kan ga ada.**

**Dei : syuting buat iklan terbaru gue.**

**DD : iklan apa, Dei-kun? *baby face***

**Dei : eh, mukanya biasa aja dong! Gue abis maen buat di iklan shampoo terbaru gue.**

**GUBRAKK!!**

**DD : oke deh.. sasu en saku, ayo cepetan syuting!**

**Sk : nggak mau...**

**DD & Ss : kenapa?**

**Sk : gue mau mogok kerja aja!**

**DD : loh kok gitu?! Lo tau nggak sih gue bayar berapa ke Kishimoto cuma buat minjem elo?! Itu aja cuma minjem! Gue minta beli kagak boleh!**

**Ss : siapa juga yang mau dibeli ama orang kayak elo...**

**Dei : udah-udah.. Saku-chan ngambek kenapa?**

**Sk : gue capek main disini! Tiap hari disiksa terus!**

**DD : ahaha... itu mah udah nasib elo kali!**

**Sk : *nyanyi mode on* begini nasib jadi Sakura... kemana-mana, slalu disiksa... tak ada, orang yang membela... sasuke-kun dei-senpai deidei... selalu menyiksaku...**

**Ss : nggak nyambung ama lagunya deh!**

**Dei : lagunya yang asli judulnya Bujangan kan?**

**Sk : huhuhuhuhuhuhuhu...**

**DD : udahan dong nangisnya! Kalo telat syuting ntar dimarahin readers lho!  
**

**Sk : terserah... yang dimarahin kan elo!**

**DD : tau aja ini orang..**

**Ss : ayo cepet syuting! Sebagai bayaran ganti i-pod gue!!  
**

**Sk : pengorbanan gue kemaren masih kurang??? *dideathglare sasu, nyalimenciut* ahh... oke deh...**

**DD : thanks, sas... gue berhutang ama elo...**

**Ss : hah? Kalo gitu, 4 juta.**

**DD : maa... maksudnya apaan tuh?**

**Ss : harga i-pod gue! kudu lo ganti! Katanya lo ngutang kan ama gue?!**

**Dan author pun akhirnya kerja rodi buat ngebayar hutang pada si pelit Uchiha...**

**-**

**Author : Ceprutth DeiDei**

**Disclaimer : Sasuke ama Sakura punya gue!!! Udah gue rental dari Kishimoto-sensei buat main di fanfic ini. Bayarnya mahal lho! Jadi, yang baca juga harus pada bayar semua! *dilemparin tomat ama para readers, sampe rumah dijilatin Sasuke gara-gara berlumuran tomat XD***

**Genre : Romance/General**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : Sakura H./ Sasuke U.**

**Summary : "Sasuke, buruan dong! Lama banget sih!" Sakura merebut gelas itu dari Sasuke. "Minta!" GLUK! "Ah—itu, ciuman tidak langsung, ya?". BHUUEEEKK!! "APA?!". Gaje! RnR???**

**WARNING : Judulnya ngasal doang! Tapi jangan permasalahkan judulnya tapi ceritanya!! Oke?**

"bla bla bla" : orang lagi cuap-cuap alias ngomong

'bla bla...' : dalem hati!

**bla bla bla... **: seperti akan sangat jarang untuk dipakai (loh?).

(bla bla...) : omongan-omongan gaje dari gue!!

**-**

**All My Life**

**-**

"Hhh..." Kedua mata Sakura menutup rapat. Rasa pegal menjalari setiap lekuk tubuhnya. Didepan kelas, Anko-sensei masih dengan serius mengajar pelajaran Biologi. Ino berkali-kali mencoba membangunkan Sakura yang tertidur lelap dimejanya.

"Saku..."

"Mmmh... kanapa sih, Ino?" balas Sakura enggan. Matanya masih mengatup rapat, malas untuk membalas tatapan sebal yang terpasang diwajah Ino. "Kau ini kenapa, sih? Bangun dong! Jangan tidur di pelajaran Anko-sensei! Kau bisa mati!"

"Berisik ah... ngantuk..." balas Sakura, tak menghiraukan nasihat dari sahabatnya. Tiba-tiba sepasang mata tajam dari depan kelas tertuju pada rambut pink mencolok milik Sakura yang terlihat lusuh karena sejak pagi belum disisir itu.

"Tamatlah riwayatmu, Sakura..." bisik Ino sambil menolehkan kembali kepalanya ke depan kelas. "Aku tak mau ikut campur kalau ada apa-apa..." lanjutnya lirih.

"Tenang aja kenapa sih? Orang lagi ngantuk juga..." balas Sakura santai dan meremehkan.

BLETAK!!

"AOOOUUWW!!!" jerit gadis berambut merah muda cerah itu seraya membuka lebar kedua mata emeraldnya yang berkantung sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya. Ia menatap sekeliling dengan malas. "Huh... siapa, sih? Kurang ajar banget!" runtuk Sakura dengan nada yang lumayan keras.

"Siapa yang kaubilang kurang ajar, Haruno-san?" tanya seorang wanita berambut cokelat berwajah sangar dari depan kelas. Sakura menoleh ke arah guru galak itu. Matanya mengerjap. "Oh... Anko-sensei, ya...?"

Anko-sensei masih terdiam di depan kelas. Tangan kirinya kini sudah tak menggenggam penghapus papan tulis lagi karena penghapus itu sudah melesat ke kepala Sakura. Beberapa detik kemudian, mata emerald Sakura tiba-tiba langsung membelalak lebar.

"AH—ANKO-SENSEI?!!" teriak Sakura shock.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba kaget begitu?" tanya Anko-sensei sambil terus mendeathglare Sakura yang mulai berkeringat dingin. Mulut Sakura menutup rapat, rasanya sulit untuk membuat bibir mungil itu bicara barang satu kata saja. "A...anko...se-sensei...a-ano...a-aku..." bibir Sakura terasa begitu berat.

"Ya? Apa yang mau kaukatakan, Haruno-san? Silakan katakan, sebelum pikiranku berubah lagi" tawar Anko-sensei membuat kepala Sakura langsung menggeleng cepat. "Ti-tidak ada, sensei..." jawab Sakura lirih.

"Kalau begitu, berjalanlah ke depan kelas. Ada sesuatu yang mau kuberikan untukmu sebagai hadiah spesial..." kata Anko-sensei dengan nada datar. Sakura semakin gemetar. Ia melirik ke arah Ino sebentar, berharap mendapat pertolongan. Namun tampaknya Ino tidak mau ikut campur dalam masalah ini. Dengan takut-takut, Sakura berjalan perlahan ke depan kelas.

"Sakura..." panggil Ino lirih. Ia berjalan mendekati Sakura yang berdiri mematung di depan kelas. Kedua mata Sakura ditutup dengan kain rapat-rapat hingga membuat gadis itu sangat kesulitan melihat keadaan disekitarnya.

"Apa, Ino-pig?" jawab Sakura sambil memasang tampang sebal. Ino merengut dipanggil babi oleh Sakura. "Hei, jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu!" bentak Ino.

"Kau menyebalkan!" balas Sakura geram. Alis Ino semakin berkerut. Beberapa urat kepalanya mulai berkedut-kedut menahan marah. "Kenapa kau tak mau menolongku tadi?" lanjut Sakura, membuat kedua mata torquise milik Ino sedikit membelalak.

Ino menghela napas. "Aku kan sudah bilang padamu kalau aku tidak mau ikut campur" jawabnya sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok sebelah Sakura. "Anko-sensei benar-benar marah tadi. Mana berani aku menyelanya."

"Huh! Guru galak itu memang menyebalkan!" geram Sakura sambil menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai.

"KYAA!!" Ino melompat kaget menjauhi Sakura. "Hei! Hati-hati dong!" bentaknya marah. Tetapi Sakura hanya mendiamkannya.

"Sakura..." Terdengar suara lain yang memanggil-manggil nama Sakura.

"Apalagi?! Jangan tertawakan aku terang-terangan! Atau aku akan memukul wajahmu pulang sekolah nanti!" bentak Sakura sebal sambil mengancam orang yang memanggilnya tadi tanpa tahu siapa sebenarnya orang itu.

"Heh? Galak amat!" Pemuda jangkung berambut merah itu tersentak. "Padahal aku kesini cuma mau mengajakmu makan di kantin."

"Eh?" Sekelebat wajah Sakura berubah merah semerah tomat. Ia malu sekali begitu tahu siapa orang yang barusan ia maki tadi. "Ternyata Gaara-kun, ya...?"

""Kenapa kau sampai dihukum separah ini?" tanya Gaara heran sambil memandangi Sakura dengan wajah kasihan. Benar-benar kasihan. Kekasihnya itu harus berdiri didepan kelas sambil menenteng dua ember penuh air dengan mata yang ditutupi kain. "Gara-gara tidur sewaktu pelajaran Anko-sensei, nasibku jadi begini..." jawab Sakura sambil menunduk.

Sebuah tangan kekar dirasakan Sakura menusup ke belakang kepalanya yang ia tempelkan pada dinding. "Ah.." Kedua mata emerald bening milik Sakura terbuka perlahan. Ditatapnya lelaki berambut merah darah itu dengan terkaget-kaget. "Ga-Gaara-kun?"

"Kain penutup mata itu sudah aku lepas. Dan cepat turunkan ember yang kaubawa-bawa itu kalau kau tak mau kelelahan" katanya dengan nada datar. Sakura nampak masih ragu dengan perintah lelaki dihadapannya ini.

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau Anko-sensei sampai tahu?" tanya Sakura dengan nada takut.

"Tak usah pedulikan guru galak itu. Merepotkan saja!" sahut Gaara sambil membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan keluar kelas. Sakura tersenyum. Diturunkannya kedua ember ditangannya dan ia tinggalkan ember itu di depan kelas dan buru-buru menyusul Gaara. "Ya."

"Hai, teman-teman!" sapa Sakura ramah pada keempat sahabatnya—Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Temari. Dan keempat orang itu langsung menoleh ke arah Sakura dan bersama-sama membelalakkan mata saking kagetnya.

"Sakura, bagaimana kau bisa..." kata-kata Tenten keburu dipotong oleh Ino. "Kau kabur dari hukumanmu?!"

Sakura mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Aku kabur bersama Gaara" kata Sakura sambil menoleh ke arah lelaki disampingnya sementara lelaki itu tetap membisu.

Ino, Tenten, dan Temari tersenyum. "Duduklah disini. Masih ada tempat kosong untuk kalian berdua" kata Temari mempersilakan. Sakura dan Gaara mengangguk. Keduanya pun duduk bersebelahan bersama yang lain.

"Untung saja aku bisa kabur dari Anko-sensei" ujar Sakura dengan nada lega. "Aku benci guru galak itu!" umpatnya didepan teman-temannya.

Mendengar Sakura mengata-ngatai Anko-sensei, Temari langsung mengisyaratkan Sakura untuk diam. "Kau jangan bicara begitu keras-keras. Kalau orangnya kebetulan dengar gimana?" nasihatnya.

"Aku memang sudah dengar." Sebuah suara tak jauh dari meja tempat Sakura dan kawan-kawannya duduk terdengar bak deledek dipagi hari bagi mereka. Seketika, murid-murid itu langsung menoleh ke arah datangnya suara itu dengan jantung berdegup kencang.

"HEH—?!" Semuanya terkaget-kaget. Disalah satu meja yang tak jauh dari meja mereka, Anko-sensei dengan lahap memakan sandwich miliknya sendirian sambil mendeathglare Sakura. Yang dideathglare pun menelan ludah. "A-Anko-sensei..."

"Gawat...!" bisik Ino sambil meremat tangan Sakura yang mulai berkeringat dingin.

Anko-sensei menghentikan aktivitasnya memakan sandwich, kemudian beralih berbicara pada gadis berambut pink yang tengah ketakutan itu, "Haruno-san, hukumanmu akan kutambahkan agar kau menyesali perbuatanmu yang salah ini. Dan kau, Gaara-san, kau juga akan kuhukum bersama gadis pembuat onar itu."

"Cih." Gaara memandangi Anko-sensei dengan tatapan membunuhnya. Sementara Sakura masih mencoba membela diri. "A-aku bukan pembuat onar... aku baru sekali ini ketiduran di kelas..."

"Sekali?" Anko-sensei mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya, pertanda bahwa ia sama sekali tak percaya pada kata-kata Sakura tadi. Kening Sakura makin berkerut. "Jangan berani bodohi gurumu sendiri!" bentak Anko-sensei sambil berdiri dari kursinya.

'Aduuuh... ini guru nggak percayaan amat sih!' gumam Sakura sambil mengencangkan genggaman tangannya ke tangan kiri Gaara.

"Sakura..." Keempat sahabatnya menoleh ke arah Sakura seakan mengisyaratkan agar Sakura melakukan sesuatu. Sakura yang tak mengerti apa maksud mereka hanya bisa menatap mereka dengan bingung.

"Kemari, murid nakal!" perintah Anko-sensei dengan nada tinggi.

"Sakura..." suara berat Gaara terdengar memanggil nama Sakura. Gadis bermata emerald itu menoleh dan mendongak. Tetapi kekasihnya itu masih memandangi Anko-sensei yang tengah berdiri didepan sana.

Tangan kekar Gaara menarik Sakura berdiri kemudian mengajak Sakura untuk berlari pergi. Sakura tersentak kaget begitu Gaara tiba-tiba menarik tubuhnya. "Sakura, lari!!" bisik Gaara. Sakura terdiam sejenak. Kemudian ia mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar. "Bye bye, Anko-sensei..."

"Anak itu!!" geram Anko-sensei sambil meremat sisa sandwichnya yang belum sempat ia makan.

"Gaara-kun, setelah ini kita mau ngapain?" tanya Sakura sambil memandang Gaara yang sedang menyetir mobil kesayangannya. Kepala Gaara menoleh dan mata hijau Gaara menatap balik Sakura.

"Bagaimana kalau nonton?" saran Gaara sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipis diwajah tampannya. "Kita belum pernah kan nonton berduaan selagi bolos sekolah?" lanjutnya dengan nada jahil.

Sakura terkikik. Kemudian gadis itu menjawab ajakan pacarnya dengan mantap, "Boleh."

EVENING

Di dalam ruang teater 2 bioskop besar itu, Gaara dan Sakura duduk berdampingan di bangku penonton yang paling strategis. Film yang sedang diputar di teater itu adalah film drama mellow yang berjudul Evening. Awalnya Gaara meminta Sakura untuk menonton film lain yang lebih menantang, namun Sakura tetap bersikukuh untuk menonton film itu sampai akhirnya Gaara menyerah untuk menentangnya.

Lampu-lampu teater satu persatu padam. Menandakan kalau film itu akan segera diputar. Layar besar didepan mata mereka mulai memutar beberapa trailer film-film yang sedang beken saat itu. Sampai akhirnya film yang ditunggu-tunggu pun dimulai. Sakura menontonnya dengan seksama.

Film itu berawal dari kejadian di tahun 1950-an. Pada waktu itu, seorang penyanyi kabaret bernama Ann Grant datang ke sebuah kota kecil untuk menghadiri pesta pernikahan sahabatnya, Lila. Selama tinggal di rumah Lila, Ann selalu ditemani oleh adik laki-laki Lila yang seorang pemabuk yang manja bernama Buddy. Namun, Ann selalu perhatian pada Buddy. Dan hal itu pun membuat Buddy menjadi jatuh hati pada Ann. Buddy pun gencar mendekati Ann. Sementara itu, tiba-tiba Lila memperkenalkan sahabatnya, Harris, pada Ann. Dan ternyata, Harris juga adalah sahabat lama Buddy yang kini telah berprofesi menjadi dokter. Ann terpesona dan jatuh cinta pada Harris. Tetapi Harris malah mengira bahwa Ann dan Buddy berpacaran, mengetahui hubungan mereka yang begitu akrab dan terasa dekat. Alhasil, Ann pun mencoba menjaga jarak dari Buddy yang begitu mencintainya.

Seusai pesta pernikahan Lila, Ann dan Harris diam-diam pergi ke tempat persembunyian Harris. Keduanya pun saling menyatakan perasaan cinta mereka. Dalam keadaan mabuk berat, Buddy ternyata pergi mencari Ann untuk menyatakan perasaan cintanya pada Ann yang begitu mendalam. Dalam perjalanan mencari Ann, Buddy mengalami kecelakaan dan meninggal dunia. Sementara itu, Ann dan Harris buru-buru kembali ke rumah Lila untuk berpamitan. Tapi betapa kagetnya hati Ann begitu mendengar kabar Buddy telah meninggal. Ann sangat bersalah dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi sendirian dan tidak akan lagi berhubungan dengan Harris. Ketiga sahabat—Ann, Lila, Harris—pun putus kontak.

Lima puluh tahun kemudian, Ann telah menikah dengan Ralph Haverford dan memiliki 2 orang anak perempuan. Tapi hati Ann merasa tidak tenang dan masih merasa sangat bersalah. Sepanjang sisa hidupnya, Ann selalu berkhayal, dan meminta maaf kepada kedua anaknya.

"Sakura, apa yang kaulakukan kalau kau jadi Ann?" tanya Gaara tiba-tiba, membuat Sakura langsung menoleh pada lelaki yang duduk disampingnya itu. Alis Sakura naik sebelah. Sakura berpikir sejenak.

"Entahlah. Kehidupan seperti itu terlalu membingungkan untukku."

"Hmm..." respon Gaara seakan tak puas dengan jawaban dari Sakura tadi.

Tiba-tiba Sakura teringat akan sesuatu penting yang harus dikerjakannya hari ini. "Ohya, sekarang sudah jam berapa, ya?" tanyanya pada Gaara yang masih tetap mematng dibangku penontonnya. Mengetahui pacarnya sama sekali tak memperdulikannya, Sakura buru-buru mengambil handphonenya untuk melihat jam.

"Astaga! Kenapa udah jam segini? Gaara-kun, aku harus pergi!" kata Saura kelabakan begitu selesai melihat jam. Ia langsung berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya di depan Gaara. Gaara menatapnya bingung. Kemudian gadis itu pun berlari ke arah pintu keluar teater itu, meninggalkan Gaara sendirian. "Maaf, ya..."

"Huh—" Gaara meremat kedua tangannya erat-erat. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah layar yang menampilkan gambar ketika Ann bertemu kembali dengan Lila. Dipejamkannya mata hijau tajamnya itu dan menghela napas berat. "Lagi-lagi..."

TING TONG TING TONG

Pintu rumah mewah itu terbuka lebar. Seorang pria berambut hitam panjang bermata onyx menyambut Sakura yang datang terengah-engah dengan begitu ramah. "Oh, Sakura-chan, selamat datang!"

Itachi menuntun Sakura masuk ke dalam. Dan gadis itu menurutinya dengan senang hati. "Terimakasih, Itachi-san."

"Tumben terlambat" kata Itachi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap Sakura. Sakura sedikit tersentak mendengarnya. "Hehe... iya. Maafkan aku" jawab Sakura sambil nyengir. Itachi menoleh. Mata onyxnya yang menyala menatap wajah manis Sakura yang merona malu sambil tersenyum lebar. "Tak apa. Masuklah" balas Itachi ikut tersenyum. Dan mereka kini telah berada di ruang santai rumah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Konnichiwa, Sasuke" sapa Sakura seramah-ramahnya pada majikan Uchiha Sasuke-nya yang sedang asyik menonton acara di televisi flat besarnya.

Sasuke tetap terdiam. Itachi menatapnya jengkel dari belakang. Dan kemudian suara berat bernada dingin dan kasar khas Uchiha terdengar diruangan itu, "Mana rasa hormatmu pada majikan? Kenapa datang terlambat?"

"Maaf, tadi aku ada urusan sebentar" jawab Sakura sekenanya sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Apa menurut otak bodohmu itu terlambat 3 jam lebih itu bisa dimaafkan? Memangnya kau ada urusan sebentar apa selama 3 jam itu?" tanya Sasuke penuh penekanan tanpa sedikitpun menoleh pada gadis SMA yang sedang diajaknya bicara itu. "Kau mau kupecat?" lanjutnya sambil kemudian menoleh ke belakang.

'Uuuh... cowok ayam ini...' geram Sakura dalam hati. Kedua tangannya ia remat keerat-eratnya. Mata emeraldnya memincing. "Tidak."

"Sudahlah, Sasuke. Maafkan saja dia. Dia kan masih baru disini" bela Itachi sambil berjalan kearah Sasuke yang terduduk di sofa empuknya.

"Hn?" Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya. Ditatapnya wajah kakak semata wayangnya itu dengan tatapan mengejek. "Kau mau membelanya lagi, eh? Kalau kau suka padanya, kenapa tidak langsung bilang saja? Pake acara sok membela segala!"

Mata onyx Itachi memincing kearah Sasuke. "Hei, jaga mulutmu itu! Kau tau aku tak suka padanya, kan?" bentak Itachi dengan nada marah. Sesaat wajahnya ditolehkan kearah Sakura yang masih mematung. "Sakura-chan, maaf ya. Sasuke memang kasar. Dia lagi badmood soalnya."

Sakura tersenyum. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak apa-apa, Itachi-san. Aku juga sudah terbiasa."

"Sakura-chan, bisa kesini sebentar?" panggil Itachi dari ruang tengah pada Sakura yang masih sibuk membersihkan debu-debu yang menempel di perabotan-perabotan rumah Sasuke. mata hijau emerald gadis itu menengok. Ia hentikan aktivitasnya sejenak untuk memenuhi panggilan itu. "Ya, tentu."

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura ramah begitu ia sampai dihadapan Itachi yang sedang duduk santai disofa ruang tengah bersama majikan pantat ayam Sasuke.

"Kau mau kan menolongku dan Sasuke?" kata Itachi balik bertanya. Sakura mengangguk-angguk. "Tentu saja. Memangnya kalian perlu bantuan apa?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Tolong ambilkan kotak makanan di dapur. Yang warnanya merah" pinta Itachi sambil menunjukkan tangannya ke dapur. Sakura pun segera berjalan menuju dapur dan mengambilkan barang pesanan kakak dari majikannya itu. Sebuah kotak makanan berukuran sedang yang berwarna merah cerah.

"Ini." Sakura menyerahkan kotak makanan itu pada Itachi sambil tersenyum. Dan si sulung Uchiha itu menerimanya dengan senang hati. "Terimakasih" ucapnya dengan nada lembut.

"Sudah, kan?" tanya Sakura memastikan. Sakura ingin cepat melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat terbengkalai karena terlambat masuk kerja. Gadis itu pun melangkah pergi. Namun tangan besar milik Itachi menahan pergelangan tangan Sakura dan membuat Sakura berhenti berjalan. Berbalik menatap Itachi lagi yang masih tersenyum. "Oh, belum. Duduklah disini."

Sakura mengangguk. Ia pun duduk di tempat yang sudah dipersilakan oleh Itachi. "Apalagi yang kalian perlukan?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Mata emeraldnya terus mengamati tangan-tangan Itachi yang masih mencoba membuka tutup kotak makanan itu. Begitu terbuka, tampaklah didalamnya sekotak penuh keripik kentang berwarna sedikit kemerahan. "Bantu kami menghabiskan makanan ini, ya?" pinta Itachi lagi dengan wajah memelasnya yang sungguh nista.

"Ini kan cuma keripik kentang? Memangnya kalian segitu susahnya makan keripik kentang sampai-sampai butuh bantuanku untuk menghabiskannya?" tanya Sakura semakin bingung.

Tanpa disadari oleh Sakura, mata onyx milik pemuda berambut pantat ayam yang duduk disebelah Itachi itu sedaritadi mengamati setiap gerak-geriknya. "Menghabiskan makanan ini lebih sulit dari yang kau duga, pembantu" katanya tiba-tiba. Sakura tampak sedikit tersentak.

"Heh? Memang apa susahnya makan keripik kentang?" tanya Sakura masih tak percaya. Itachi menghela napas. Sasuke menolehkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Sakura bulat-bulat. "Jangan remehkan makanan itu" kata Sasuke dengan nada sedikit mengancam.

"Kalian ini kenapa sih? Sama keripik kentang aja kok kayaknya takut banget" kata Sakura meremehkan. Itachi cuma bisa terdiam sementara mata onyx Sasuke sudah semakin memincng tajam ke arah Sakura. "Sudah kubilang jangan remehkan keripik kentang itu."

"Ya. Ini keripik kentang spesial buatan Okaa-san. Kalau tidak dihabiskan, bisa-bisa Okaa-san mengamuk-ngamuk" jelas Itachi masih sempat beramah-tamah ditengah aura membunuh yang terpancar dari kedua pemuda didekatnya itu.

"EH?" Sakura tersentak. "Tante Mikoto ternyata begitu ya, orangnya?" tanyanya. Itachi mengangguk-angguk pasrah. "Tapi, kalau cuma menghabiskan keripik kentang, aku bisa bantu."

"Kau yakin bisa membantuku menghabiskannya?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada meremehkan. Sakura menatap majikannya yang dingin itu dengan tatapan kesal. "Tentu saja" jawab gadis pink itu mantap.

"Hn. Kalau begitu kau saja yang makan semuanya sekalian" kata Sasuke singkat. Sakura dan Itachi terdiam sejenak sampai akhirnya tiba-tiba Itachi membentak adik semata wayangnya itu, "Sasuke, jangan jahat begitu!"

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti. "Aku bingung deh dengan kelakuan aneh kalian! Memangnya segitu seramnyakah keripik kentang ini menurut kalian?" kata Sakura lagi-lagi dengan nada meremehkan. Dua pasang mata onyx Uchiha didepan emerald itu pun langsung memberikan deathglare ampuh mereka. "Ah, baiklah. Terserah kalian."

"Hei!" Nada berat milik Sasuke seakan mengundang Sakura untuk menatapnya. "Ada apalagi, Tuan Sasuke?" tanya Sakura dengan nada kesal.

"Makan juga bagian jatah keripik kentangku" perintah Sasuke pada Sakura. Dan Sakura hanya menjawabnya singkat. "Tidak mau."

"Kau berani membantah?" tanya Sasuke lagi, mencoba membuat Sakura patuh padanya. "Aku berani, Tuan."

"Kau mau kupecat?" tanya Sasuke lagi, dengan ancaman ampuhnya yang pasti akan membuat Sakura patuh seperti biasa. "Tidak."

"Kalau begitu, makan semuanya" titah Sasuke. Sakura menggeleng-geleng. "Tidak mau."

Sakura tersenyum licik, membuat Sasuke bingung. kemudian kata-kata terlarang itu meluncur dari bibir merah merekah Haruno muda itu, "Aku baru sadar kalau ternyata majikanku yang berbadan lebih besar dariku ini tidak berani memakan keripik kentang. Hanya keripik kentang." Dalam lubuk hatinya, emosi Sasuke sudah benar-benar meledak-ledak mendengar kata itu tadi. "Kau menantangku?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada marah. Sakura terkikik geli. Baru kali ini ia melihat majikannya yang bersifat kekanak-kanakan seperti ini.

"Hn. Terserahlah." Dan Sasuke pun mengambek (bahasa tidak baku!!! 8l) seperti biasa. "Sasuke..." suara Itachi terdengar menyebut nama Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh dengan tampang jengah. "Apa sih, bakaaniki?" tanyanya dengan nada cuek.

"Bagaimana kalau kau dan Sakura-chan berlomba memakan keripik kentang ini?" usul Itachi, sukses membuat Sasuke tersendak. "Yang paling banyak menghabiskannya adalah pemenangnya. Bagaimana?"

"Ogah" jawab Sasuke amat singkat.

"Tapi boleh juga tuh!" ujar Sakura setuju pada usul Itachi. "Hei kau!" pekik Sasuke kaget,

"Apa?" jawab Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan melecehkan. "Dasar anak kecil!" ejek Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke televisi flat besarnya.

"Hei, apa salahku sampai kau mengataiku anak kecil begitu, hah? Sebenarnya siapa sih yang anak kecil? Aku atau kau, orang yang mau makan keripik kentang saja masih minta bantuan orang lain?" omel Sakura panjang lebar.

"Kau benar-benar menantangku, hah?!" bentak Sasuke yang mulai terpancing emosinya. "YA!" jawab Sakura.

"Oke. Mari duel makan keripik kentang!" ujar Itachi sambil senyum-senyum.

"Aku akan menang" bisik Sakura pada Sasuke saat akan memulai lomba makannya. "Bodoh! Terlalu cepat 100 tahun kalau kau mau menghabiskan keripik kentang ini lebih cepat dariku!" balas Sasuke. Sakura memincing. "OHYA?!"

Dan keduanya pun dengan lahap dan rakus menghabiskan keripik kentang di dalam kotak makanan berwarna merah itu, diiringi sorak Itachi sebagai penonton (?).

"HUAAAAAAAH!!!!" Sakura membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Seluruh wajahnya memerah semerah tomat. Sasuke menatapnya sambil tersenyum licik.

"Hah hah hah..." Napas Sasuke terengah-engah. Wajah lelaki itu juga sudah mulai memerah seperti Sakura. "Ssss..sudah kubilang kau takkan bertahan..!!"

Sakura menatap majikannya tajam. "Be... berisik..! huh... huh..."

"Ayo, tinggal sedikit lagi, Sakura-chan, Sasuke!" sorak Itachi.

"Diam kau!" bentak Sasuke dan Sakura bebarengan. Itachi langsung terdiam seribu bahasa.

BRAK!!

Sakura tersentak kaget. Bagaimana tidak? Kedua tangan Sasuke tiba-tiba dihentakkan ke meja dengan keras. Sasuke buru mengelap mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya yang putih bersih.

"Ssssh...shh... haaah... kau ini apa-apaan sih?" bentak Sakura sambil terus menahan rasa pedas dimulutnya. "A...aku sudah tak tahan lagi!" kata Sasuke sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Lelaki itu pun dengan buru-buru berlari ke dapur dan menyambar gelas kaca bening berisi air minum. Kemudian meneguknya habis-habis.

"Tu-tunggu..! haah.. ka-kalau begitu... aku... juga menyerah...!" ujar Sakura sambil ikut berlari ke dapur menyusul Sasuke. Itachi terkikik. Pemuda Uchiha yang usil itu pun juga ikut menyusul ke dapur.

"Yah, dua-duanya kalah!" kata Itachi didepan Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang berebut gelas minum.

DUAAK!!

Berkat pukulan keras dari Sasuke dan Sakura, kepala Itachi pun akhirnya tumbuh benjolan besar.

"Sasuke, buruan dong! Lama banget sih!" kata Sakura sambil mendesah tak karuan. "Nanti dulu. Aku belum selesai" balas Sasuke santai sambil terus meneguk air.

Sakura merebut gelas itu dari Sasuke sementara Sasuke tidak sempat mengelak. "Minta!" Dituangkannya air minum dingin dari botol besar itu ke gelas dan diteguknya dengan terburu-buru.

GLUK!

Itachi diam mematung melihat Sakura meminum air putih dari gelas minum yang tadi dipakai Sasuke itu. "Ah—itu..." Itachi menunjukkan jari telunjuknya ke arah gelas Sasuke yang masih bersentuhan dengan bibir Sakura. "Ciuman tidak langsung, ya?".

BHUUEEEKK!!

Air dalam mulut Sakura langsung muncrat keluar. Sasuke terlihat shock. "APA?!"

Dipojokan ruangan dapur itu, tergeletak seorang pria tampan berambut hitam panjang acak-acakan dengan tidak berdaya. Dari sisi lain, sepasang manusia bernama Sasuke dan Sakura itu sudah jatuh terduduk—juga tak berdaya. Kepala Sakura sedikit menyender pada bahu Sasuke. keduanya terengah-engah. Wajah Sakura masih memerah sejak tadi.

"Akan kupastikan kalau aniki benar-benar sudah mati sekarang!" kata Sasuke sambil meremat kedua tangannya kuat-kuat. "Kau ini... jahat juga... pada kakak sendiri.." ledek Sakura sambil tersenyum lemah.

"Biar saja... orang seperti itu... menyebalkan..." balas Sasuke. Lelaki bermata onyx itu menunduk dan menatap lantai dapur rumahnya dengan tatapan sayu. Rabut emonya tampak begitu acak-acakan.

"Hahaha.." tawa Sakura lirih, mengundang tanya dihati lelaki disampingnya itu. "Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa" jawab Sakura singkat. "Aku baru tahu kalau keripik kentang buatan tante Mikoto itu pedas sekali! Tidak kelihatan dari wujudnya!"

Tangan kekar Sasuke meraih wajah Sakura dan menutup kedua mata Sakura. Kepalanya perlahan mendekat ke wajah Sakura. Ia dekatkan lagi jarak antara mulutnya dengan telinga Sakura. "Aku sudah memperingatkanmu kan tadi...?" bisiknya lirih.

—tbc—

Chapter 4 sudah selesai. Gaje kan? Gaje kan? Hohoho... kok aku merasa di chapter ini, Sasuke malah jadi kalah cool dari Sakura. apa kalian setuju pendapatku???

Ss : nggaaaaaaaaaaaakk...!!!

Sk : setujuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!

Dei : 50:50...

Engkau nggak jelas ama sih, Dei-kun...

Dei : bacot!

Hahaha... Dei-kun lagi dapet ya? Kok galak begeto sih?

Dei : enak aja! Emang gue cewek?!

Loh? Emang gender aslinya Dei-kun itu cewek apa cowok?

Ss : hoi, author abal! Gue mau protes ama elo!!

Ya. Protes apa, saudara Sasuke Uchiha?

Ss : perasaan kok gue jadi nista banget sih di chapter ini?

Terserah gue kan?

Sk : he-eh...

Dei : udahlah... bales ripiu aja!

Ho-oh...

**Ritsukika Sakuishi : **wah wah... ternyata Ritsuka-chan juga malesan kayak Sasu ya? Kalo gitu kita samaan dong! Kamarku juga kayak bangkai titanic (?)

**Ruki_ya :** ga bisa lagi kubertahan... author ini terlalu kejam... mendingan tadi gue jadi mogoknya aja! Huh! – Saku –

**hehe : **makasih udah suka fic ini... – Dei –

oi, harusnya gue yang itu!!! Dei-kun kok nyerobot!!?

Dei : bacot!

**Tsukiyomi Mizore : **gender blended? Kayaknya aa' gak mampu… ugh… jangankan jadi cewek, jadi cowok aja gue ogah! – Sasu –

Sk : - shocked –

Dei : naujubileh… ini makhluk lazy amat sih!

Ss : hahah..

Oi! Sasu, lo kok ikut-ikutan ngerebut jatah gue sih? Yang bikin ceritanya kan gue!

Ss : emang lo bisa bikin yang kayak begitu?

Kagak tauk... ahaha...

Sk : lanjut!

**Chiwe-SasuSaku : **hmmmm.... hanya Tuhan yang tahu... – SasuSaku –

**Beby-chan : **udah apdet nih!!! ;DD – DeiDei –

**Hyori Sagi : **aku juga mau gabung grup anti SasuDei!!!! – Dei –

Ss : nggak boleh.

Dei : knapa???

Ss : karna lo teroris, ntar kalo lo gabung, ntar dikiranya grup kita ajaran sesat lagi!

**Orihime Faatin Aikogaara : **kula asli wong jogja… tapi ga terlalu fasih basa jawanya! Hahaha!!! Wong jawa ilang jawane deh! – DeiDei –

**Haruchi Nigiyama : **anda terlalu banyak nanya, saya jadi bingung harus milih siapa – Saku –

And the last review…

DeiDeiDeiSasuSaku : MARI KITA BALES BARENG-BARENG!!!

**Evey charen : **iya!!! DeiDei orang jawa asal jogja… tapi blasteran antara orang jepara ama orang tegal..

Evey charen : ga ada yang Tanya!

DeiDei : hahaha… cukup sekian. Mohon ripiuwnya!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Dei, SasuSaku : *****tebar-tebar confetti dengan riang gembira, kecuali Sasuke yang sambil masang tampang tak ikhlas***

**DeiDei : ehem-ehem—BAIKLAH!!! ADA KABAR GEMBIRA UNTUK KALIAN SEMUA!!!!! *jingkrak-jingkrak gaje***

**Deidara : Author berpenname Ceprutth DeiDei..**** *bergaya layaknya cheerleaders***

**Saku : sudah kembali.. *deket-deketin muka ke kamera***

**Sasu : ke FanFiction dot Net. *mematung ditempat, ****memancarkan aura suram***

**Saku, Dei, DD : *bergidik***

**DD : sasu, yang bener dong aktingnya! Masa pake kostum kayak gitu gaya sama auranya kayak setan gitu?**

**Sasu : *melirik DeiDei+deathglare* emangnya siapa suruh maksa gue pake kostum aneh beginian!**

**DD : akuu sih.. *mengisak* tapi ****kan itu gak aneh! Malah bagus! Sekali-kali kan gapapa liat SasUKE pantat ayam tercinta ini pake kostum + rok mini kayak cheerleaders.. *cepet2 tutup mulut***

**Sasu : UWAAA~ READERS JADI TAU KAN GUE LAGI PAKE KOSTUM GILA KAYAK GINI!!!? DDDX**

**Dei : jangan teriak-teriak gitcu doong, Sas. Nggak cool, beibe! UN!**

**DD : Dei-kun, sejak kapan gaya ngomongmu jadi kayak gitu?**

**Dei : sejak gue punya twitter.. UN! *smirking***

**Saku : apa itu twitter?**

**Sasu : gaptek.**

**DD : ... *membisu* yah, intinya saya sudah kembali ke FFn saudara-saudara!!!**

**Author : Ceprutth DeiDei**

**Disclaimer : Sasuke ama Sakura punyaku!!! Udah saya rental dari Kishimoto-sensei buat main di fanfic ini. Bayarnya mahal lho! Jadi, yang baca juga harus pada bayar semua! *dilemparin tomat ama para readers, sampe rumah dijilatin Sasuke gara-gara berlumuran tomat XD***

**Genre : Romance/General**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : Sakura H./ Sasuke U.**

**Summary : ****"Hei, cewek jidat lebar!" Sasuke kini berdiri dihadapan Sakura. "Ternyata kau ini cewek yang lumayan agresif juga. Kau sudah mulai tergila-gila pada ketampananku rupanya?" "ENAK AJA!!!," teriak Sakura kesal. Gaje!** **RnR???**

**WARNING : Judulnya ngasal doang! Tapi jangan permasalahkan judulnya tapi ceritanya!! Oke?**

"bla bla bla" : orang lagi cuap-cuap alias ngomong

'bla bla...' : dalem hati!

**bla bla bla... **: sepertinya akan sangat-sangat jarang untuk dipakai (loh?loh?loh?).

(bla bla...) : omongan-omongan gaje dari saya!!

**-**

**All My Life**

**-**

KRIIIING~!!

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Semua siswa dengan riang gembira memasukkan semua alat tulis dan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas. Kemudian beranjak dari bangkunya dan pergi keluar dari lingkungan sekolah.

Sementara itu, seorang gadis berambut pink masih menelungkupkan wajahnya diatas meja sambil tetap duduk dibangkunya. Kelas itu sudah kosong. Hanya dia sendiri yang ada disana.

'Oh tidak.. kumohon… kumohon, semoga suara yang barusan gue denger itu cuma ilusi…' Gadis itu berbicara sendiri dalam hatinya. Matanya semakin rapat terpejam. 'Gue nggak mau balik ke rumah itu lagii!!! Walaupun baru 4 hari kerja, gue udah nggak kuat lagi..!!!'

"Jidat, nggak mau pulang?," kata Ino sambil menepuk pundak Sakura pelan. Barusaja gadis berambut pirang panjang itu kembali masuk ke kelas karena sadar kalau sahabatnya itu masih tertinggal didalam kelas.

"Ah, Ino.." Sakura kemudian bangkit dan membereskan barang-barang miliknya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas dengan malas. "Iya. Ini juga baru mau pulang."

Gadis itu kemudian melangkah gontai keluar kelas. Wajahnya tampak begitu kusut. Kepalanya terus menunduk. Tanpa sadar, ia terus berjalan kearah pintu kelas.

"AH! SAKU, AWAS!!"

DUAAK!!

Sakura terpental ke belakang. Ia merintih pelan. Jidatnya yang lebar itu sekarang terasa nyeri begitu berbenturan keras dengan pintu kelas yang malang tadi. Ia berbelok sedikit ke kiri dan kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya ke rumah Uchiha Sasuke—majikan yang paling dibencinya.

Ino hanya bisa menatap kepergian Sakura dengan heran. "Aneh deh! Perasaan baru kemaren dia seneng-seneng sama Gaara pas bolos sekolah, tiba-tiba langsung kusut gitu?," katanya heran. Dan gadis pirang itu pun akhirnya keluar dari kelas.

**^0^**

Jarak dari tempat ia berdiri ke rumah Sasuke sudah dekat. Sakura masih terus berjalan kaki menyusuri perumahan mewah itu dengan gontai. Pikirannya kembali ke kejadian naas yang menimpanya kemarin. 'Oh Tuhan.. aku bersumpah nggak akan pernah mau makan keripik buatan tante Mikoto lagi..' ikrar Sakura dalam hati.

TING TONG TING TONG!

Berkali-kali Sakura menekan-nekan bel rumah itu. Tak ada jawaban. Dipukul-pukulnya tombol bel rumah itu. Namun keadaan tetap sama, tak ada jawaban dari dalam.

"Ayaaam..?," panggil Sakura pada si pemilik rumah yang sudah diduganya pasti tengah tertawa licik didalam sana. Raut wajahnya tampak bertambah kusut. Ditambah dengan adanya benjolan kecil dijidatnya akibat insiden bodoh sepulang sekolah tadi yang sudah berjasa menambah kejelekan wajahnya kala itu.

"Hoi hoi! Buka pintunya dong!," sahutnya lagi sambil mencoba menggoyang-goyangkan pintu besar itu. Dirinya terlihat semakin marah dan frustasi sekarang.

"HOI AYAAM!!! DENGER NGGAK SIH?!," teriak Sakura emosi sambil menendang pintu rumah Sasuke keras-keras. Tiba-tiba handphone-nya berdering. Ada pesan masuk rupanya.

'Aku ada kuliah mendadak. Jadi aku akan pulang malam. Kuncinya kutaruh dipot didekat pintu. Sasuke'

"Ugh! Sial!," gerutu Sakura. Kakinya menghentak-hentak lantai teras rumah Sasuke dengan kesal. "Kalo emang dia pergi, kenapa nggak bilang daritadi siiih?!," runtuknya kesal.

Mata hijau cerahnya yang kini tampak tak bersemangat itu kemudian berputar-putar disekitar pintu rumah itu seakan tengah mencari-cari sesuatu. Ia bingung harus memilih salah satu diantara sekian banyak pot yang menghiasi teras rumah itu. Namun kemudian ia teringat pada pesan Sasuke tadi. Jadi ia akhirnya hanya memperhatikan dua pot yang bertengger dikedua sisi pintu. "Ah—aku yakin pasti yang ini!," katanya kembali bersemangat setelah beberapa menit menunjuk-nunjuk kedua pot didekat pintu bergiliran dengan kebingungan.

Kedua tangan mungilnya menyentuh bagian bawah pot itu dan mencoba mengangkatnya. Belum sampai pot itu benar-benar terangkat, Sakura menarik kembali tangannya. Ia mengusap-usap kedua tangannya yang terasa sakit. Kemudian ia kembali mencoba mengangkat pot berukuran cukup besar yang sangat berat baginya itu. "Uuuuh.. beraaaat!!," eluhnya sambil terus berusaha.

CRING!

Benda kecil yang tampak sedikit berkilau tiba-tiba jatuh dari atas pot bunga yang sedang diangkat Sakura dan membentur lantai. Sakura terdiam. Diturunkan kembali pot bunga yang susah payah diangkatnya tadi. "Bodoh! Dia bilang kuncinya di pot, kan? Bukan dibawah pot?! Uwaaaaagh..!!" Sakura berbicara sendiri sambil meremat kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!," umpatnya pada diri sendiri sambil terus memukuli kepalanya yang bermahkota merah muda itu. Ia kemudian memungut kunci pintu yang terjatuh tadi dan membuka pintu rumah Uchiha Sasuke. Dan kakinya melangkah masuk dengan santai ke dalam rumah lelaki tampan bersifat dingin itu.

Dilemparkannya tas selempangnya begitu saja diatas sofa ruang tengah rumah itu. Kemudian ia mempersiapkan diri untuk mulai bekerja.

"Baiklah! Berarti hari ini aku tidak perlu ganti 'seragam'!!," ujar Sakura dengan semangat berkobar. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam sebuah sapu dengan erat dan sebelahnya lagi membawa sulak. "Sekarang, bersih-bersih!"

**^0^**

"Uuh,, capeeek.."

Tanpa sadar, Sakura menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa. Hari masih sore, tapi dirinya sudah merasa sangat lelah dan mengantuk setelah bersih-bersih rumah singkat itu. "Aku mau tidur sebentar.."

Kedua mata emeraldnya yang tadi tampak begitu sayu menahan kantuk kini mulai terpejam. Dan tak lama kemudian, gadis manis itu sudah terlelap diatas sofa empuk ruang tengah dirumah Sasuke.

**^0^**

Setengah jam setelah matahari terbenam di ufuk barat, Sasuke sampai dirumah. Mobil hitam kesayangannya dimasukkan ke garasi. Kemudian sang Uchiha itu melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Begitu masuk ke dalamnya, mata onyxnya sudah disapa oleh pemandangan 'indah' seisi rumahnya yang kini terlihat lebih rapi daripada saat ia tinggal tadi. Sambil terus mengamati sekeliling, ia berjalan ke ruang tengah—tempat satu-satunya dimana dia bisa bersantai sesuka hatinya.

Saat ia memasuki ruangan yang cukup besar itu, telinganya yang peka mendengar suara dengkuran halus dari arah sofa. "Hn?" Alisnya mengernyit. Dengan perlahan ia melangkah mendekati sofa empuk yang mahal itu.

Begitu sampai disana, matanya melirik kearah sofa dan dilihatnya seorang gadis yang lebih muda beberapa tahun darinya itu tengah terlelap disofanya. Rambut pinknya yang mencolok itu tampak sedikit berantakan dan poninya juga tampak sedikit menutupi wajah putihnya yang merona merah.

"Huh. Dasar." Sasuke terkikik pelan melihat Sakura yang sekarang tertidur disofa miliknya dalam keadaan masih memakai seragam sekolahnya. "Kau seenaknya tidur disofa mahalku, ya," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Sasuke terdiam lagi. Mata onyxnya masih terpaku pada Sakura. Mengamati setiap lekuk wajah dan tubuh Sakura yang terbaring disofanya. Pemuda Uchiha itu kemudian menunduk dan mendudukkan dirinya disisi Sakura. Tangan besarnya membelai rambut merah muda Sakura yang berantakan dengan lembut.

"Hn?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dilihatnya sebuah benjolan kecil bersarang dijidat lebar Sakura. "Hn. Dasar cewek ceroboh!," katanya pelan sambil tersenyum geli.

Wajah tampannya bergerak maju mendekati wajah Sakura. Semakin dekat dan mendekat. Hingga walaupun sedang terlelap, Sakura masih bisa merasakan desiran napas Sasuke yang menyapu wajahnya.

"Uuuuh.." Tiba-tiba Sakura mengigau pelan begitu Sasuke mengecup kening lebarnya yang benjol.

"Hukuman untukmu, anak kecil. Karena kau berani kerja disini tanpa seragam," ucap Sasuke lirih sambil menyeringai. Ia melepaskan mantel yang dipakainya dan menyelimutkannya pada Sakura.

Kemudian lelaki berambut emo itu berjalan ke tangga dan menaiki setiap anak tangga yang ada, hendak menuju ke kamarnya.

**^0^**

KRIIIIIIINGG!!!! KRIIIINGG!!!

"UWAAAAAAAAAAA~" Gadis bernama Sakura itu tiba-tiba langsung tersadar begitu bunyi alarm jam weker menggema dengan volume kelewat keras ditelinganya. Matanya membelalak. Tubuhnya secara refleks langsung bangun terduduk.

KRIIIIIIIIIIIINGGG!!!

Suara yang sudah membangunkannya itu masih terdengar. Ia melirik kearah belakang. Dan benar saja, tadi itu didekat telinganya memang tergeletak sebuah jam weker yang entah darimana bisa berada disitu.

Sakura mengambil jam weker laknat itu dengan sebal. Semua rasa kantuknya hilang sudah, tergantikan oleh kemarahannya pada jam weker itu.

"Siapa sih yang iseng-iseng naroh jam weker kayak gini dideket kuping gue?!," gerutunya kesal sambil terus mendeathglare jam weker yang ada dalam genggamannya itu.

Mata hijau zamrud milik Sakura beralih kearah meja didekatnya. Disana tergeletak sebuah kertas yang seingatnya tidak ada disana saat ia masih sadar tadi sore. Diambilnya kertas itu, kemudian ia membaca tulisan yang ada dikertas itu dengan seksama.

'Kupasangkan alarm ditelingamu. Jadwal kerjamu cuma sampai jam setengah 7 kan? Aku lelah jadi aku malas membangunkanmu. Jadi, setelah itu aku langsung tidur. Kalau alarmnya udah bunyi, cepetan sono pergi! – Sasuke –'

"UAAAA~ DASAR SASUKE!!!," teriak Sakura uring-uringan. Dirinya kini jadi semakin benci pada sosok pantat ayam yang baginya sangat menyebalkan itu.

"Huh! Kalimat terakhirnya itu menohok dihati!," komentar Sakura setelah selesai membaca ulang surat dari Sasuke itu. "Sok pake ngusir segala! Emang gue mau pergi kali!"

Sakura pun bangkit dari duduknya. Secara tidak sengaja, ia menjatuhkan mantel milik Sasuke yang tanpa sepengetahuannya tadi diselimutkan padanya oleh Sasuke. "Eh? Kok ada mantel disini?," tanya Sakura terheran-heran. Kemudian ia memungut mantel yang sudah dijatuhkannya itu. Gadis itu terdiam membisu.

"Hm. Rasanya tadi aku juga merasa ada sesuatu yang menyentuh dahiku..," gumam Sakura sambil mengelus-elus jidat benjolnya. Tanpa sadar pikirannya sudah melenceng kearah yang tidak-tidak. Karena dia sedang membayangkan majikan jeleknya itu mengecup dahinya dan menyelimutkan sebuah mantel hangat ditubuhnya tadi.

Dan seketika wajah Sakura berubah merah padam. Ia kembali tersadar sepenuhnya dari lamunannya. Dengan cepat digelengkan kepalanya. "Ah, NGGAK MUNGKIN!"

Sakura dengan ragu menaiki setiap anak tangga yang akan berujung pada kamar pribadi Uchiha Sasuke. Mantel—yang ia yakin—milik Sasuke digenggamnya dengan erat. Begitu sampai dibagian atas rumah itu, ia langsung menuju ke kamar Sasuke.

Matanya terpejam—takut melihat hal-hal mengerikan lagi di kamar Sasuke yang penuh misteri. Dibukanya pintu itu perlahan. Menyusul badannya yang kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar yang hanya diterangi cahaya lampu remang-remang itu. Kemudian ia membuka kembali matanya.

Kakinya mengendap-endap mendekati Sasuke yang tengah tertidur pulas diatas ranjang besarnya. Sementara matanya dengan was-was mengamati sekelilingnya yang terlihat begitu gelap. 'Dipikir-pikir, aku ngapain ya pake masuk-masuk kesini segala?,' kata Sakura dalam hati. Memang gadis yang satu ini punya sifat yang agak aneh! (ahahaha.. becanda ding! *geje*)

Sampailah Sakura di ranjang Sasuke. Mata emeraldnya bisa dengan santai melihat wajah polos seorang Uchiha yang dingin seperti Sasuke itu saat sedang terlelap. Tanpa sadar, Sakura tersenyum. "Hmm.. pas tidur ama pas melek, mukanya beda banget!," gumamnya.

Sakure meletakkan mantel milik Sasuke diatas ranjang. Kemudian tangannya mengusap kening Sasuke perlahan. Disingkirkannya poni Sasuke yang menutupi wajah tampannya itu. Dan kemudian Sakura balas mengecup pipi Sasuke lembut.

"Mmmmh.." Sasuke tiba-tiba mengubah posisi tidurnya membelakangi Sakura. Sontak Sakura langsung kaget. Ia bergerak menjauh dari Sasuke. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. "Oh tidak, jangan sampai cowok pantat ayam ini bangun! Bisa ngamuk dia kalo aku ketauan masuk diem-diem gini!," ucapnya lirih sambil berjalan mundur menjauhi Sasuke perlahan.

"Aah.." Langkah Sakura terhenti begitu ia merasa sesuatu yang kekar menahan tangan kirinya. Dan tentu saja, sesuatu yang kekar itu adalah tangan milik Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hei, cewek jidat lebar!," seru Sasuke dari arah ranjang. Matanya sebenarnya masih terpejam. 'Gawaat.. ketahuan..!!,' jerit batin Sakura ketakutan. Kedua mata emeraldnya terpejam.

Dari tangannya yang masih berada dalam genggaman tangan Sasuke, Sakura bisa merasakan kalau Sasuke kini tengah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Ternyata kau ini cewek yang lumayan agresif juga, ya. Kau sudah mulai tergila-gila pada ketampananku rupanya?," lanjutnya sambil menyeringai licik. Sakura membuka kedua matanya dan memasang tampang cengok. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka saking kagetnya ia mendengar kata narsis yang barusaja dilontarkan lelaki dingin itu padanya.

"ENAK AJA!!!," teriak Sakura dengan suara kencang sambil mengarahkan pukulan dahsyatnya ke wajah Sasuke.

BUAKK!!!

"AKU PULANG!!!," kata Sakura dengan ketus sambil melangkah pergi dari kamar Sasuke.

"Hnn…" Sasuke tersenyum. Tangannya menyentuh dan meraba-raba sebelah pipinya yang dicium Sakura tadi.

**^0^**

Tak terasa, perjalanan selama setengah jam dengan bus telah membawa Sakura kembali ke rumahnya yang damai. Sakura berjalan—lagi-lagi masih—dengan langkah gontai kea rah pintu rumahnya. Matanya tampak setengah terpejam.

Sakura terus berjalan sambil dengan malas berseru, "Tadaim—"

DUAAKK!!!

"Aaaaah…" Untuk kedua kalinya jidat Sakura bertabrakan keras dengan pintu. Dan kali ini dengan pintu rumahnya sendiri. Gadis malang itu langsung jatuh terpelanting dan tergeletak tak sadarkan diri didepan pintu.

Beberapa saat setelah itu, tiba-tiba Tsunade menghampiri pintu dan membukanya dengan kasar. "Ya ampun, Sakura!!!," katanya kaget begitu melihat Sakura sudah tergeletak tak berdaya.

Tsunade segera memapah Sakura masuk ke dalam. "Ini anak kenapa, sih?!," tanyanya heran.

—tbc—

Maaf chapter kali ini pendek! Aneh dan jelek! Karena saya bikinnya buru-buru banget. Hehe

Dei : OI! Bantu-bantu dong! Ambilin P3K sana! Jidat Sakura luka parah nih!

APA?! O.O??

Dei : udah cepet sana! Malah bengong!

Oke. Tapi entaran, mau bales review dulu yak!

Saku : uuhm.. aku mau ikuuut!!!

Boleh-boleh :)

Sasuek : jangan, Sakura! Lo tidur aja sono!

Dei : eh? Ooa

Sasuek : kenapa?

Dei : kok namamu jadi 'Sasuek'?

Sasuek : APA?! *ngelirik kearah DeiDei*

Ampuni hamba, Tuan. Hamba cuma sekedar iseng-iseng. Hehehe *nyengir*

Saku : HAHAHA

Sasuek : JANGAN KETAWA LO, DASAR JIDAT LEBAR!!

Saku : eh? Ape kate lo?

Sasuek : gak ada siaran ulang!

*keduanya berantem kayak anjing+kucing*

Mendingan kita berdua aja yang balesin reviewnya!

Dei : yoyoi.

Sasuek : OOOII~ KOK NAMA GUE MASIH SASUEK???

Biar aja! Abis gue suka ngisengin elo. Muahahaha *evil laugh*

SakuSasuDei : *sweatdropped*

Udalah.. ayo bales review!

SakuSasuDei : oke

**KuroShiro6yh : **gak papa kok. Review kapan aja boleh.. :) AAAH~ dan makasih udah mau menjadikan saya dan fic saya yang nista ini jadi story en author fave kamu!!! Arigatou!!!! Arigatou!! *bungkuk 180 derajat* - DeiDei -

Sasuek : dan mungkin rasa pedasnya keripik kentang buatan Kaa-san sama dengan kamu nyemil wasabi sekarung!! *lebay*

Sakura : makanya gue bersumpah kagak mau makan itu lagi..

**Haruchi Nighiyama : **nah, yang disini ini kepastian perasaannya SasuSaku!!! Makanya, kalo udah tau Sasuke emang jodohnya Sakura, jangan berani-berani bikin fanfir yang pairnya DeiSasu!! *muring2* - Deidara -

yaelah.. galak amat! Lagian bukan Haruchi-san kali yang mau bikin begituan, kan gue yang usul.. :pp

Dei : gue marah-marahnya ke elu bego!

ohh.. OOa

**Ruki_ya : **hahaha.. begitulah. Namanya blasteran Jepang ama orang Padang! :pp *digaplok sendal ama Mikoto* - Sasu -

**Hyori Sagi : **hu.u.. uhuhu - Gaara - iyaaa ampun, Hyori-sama.. *pundung* - Saku - Dicolong ama Sakura! - Sasuke - Iya, susah banget! - Itachi -

aaaah.. a-ano.. aku.. aku... lupa udah review apa belom.. kayaknya sudah, sebelum menghilang selama ini.. hihihi

masalah NarutoBob entaran deh.. Ohoho *gampared* masalahnya dibutuhkan niat dan mood buat bikin dan sekarang saya lagi gak mood.. :pp *digebukin*

**Argi Kartika 'KoNan' : **tau kok tau, daridulu.. ukhukhu *maklum bales reviewnya aja udah berbulan-bulan kemudian* Nih, di chap ini gak ada si Baka Gaara kok! *dibunuh Gaara* Masalah SasuSaku jadian apa egak, tetep ikutin aja ceritanya! Ntar juga pasti tau kok! Kekeke - DeiDei

**Kuchiki Uchiha : **Ah, saya jadi merasa bersalah sama Gaara-kun.. - Saku -

Sasuek : ga usah gitu, Sak. Bukan salah lo. Yang penting lo seneng kan lomba makan keripik ama gue?

Saku : NGGAK SAMA SEKALI!!!!!

**Megumi Kisai : **ini udah lanjut! ^^d Dan ada kissunya kan? Walopun gak langsung.. Sayang, gue disini gak ada jatah kissu-kissunya *pundung* - Deidara -

Dei-kun minta tak cium ya?

Dei : UWAAA~ OGAH BO!!

Yaudah, ama Sasuek-kun aja mau??

Dei : GAK MAU JUGAAA!!! *nangis2*

**Furu-pyon : **ini dah update! maaf kalo kelamaan (banget) ya!! - SasuSaku -

**Amethyst is Aphrodite : **makasih pujiannya!! ^^ Jadi malu deh.. *blushing* - DeiDei -

SakuSasuDei : *menatap jijik*

Nape lo semua? *deathglare*

**Rikudo Sakura : **ini udah apdet. Masihkah dirimu menunggu? Karena ini updatenya kelamaan banget. Ehehe. Gomen ya! Peace ^^ - DeiDei -

**sasusaku : **tenang aja dek. Liat aja nanti endingnya, khukhukhu. *smirking* - Sasu -

Heh!! Jangan ngasih clue gitu dong! Ntar ending ceritanya ketauan!

Sasuek : khukhukhu *smirking again*

Dei : emang endingnya gimana?

Sad ending...

Sasuek : HAH?? *jatoh, tampang desperate*

Just kidding! ^^ LANJUUUTTT!!

**Yumaeda Kasumi kawaiiShoujo : **buseeeet, namamu panjang amat, un. Gue ikut-ikutan pake un-un lagi deh, un! Gue nggak mau kesaingan ama elo, un! Ntar malah elo lagi yang dipanggil Deidara gara-gara ngomong un, un. Nanti gue bisa terlupakan, un. Huh, un. - Deidara -

DeiDeiSakuSasu : ini orang malah sirik ama reviewer.. ckckck *geleng2*

**Risle-cloe : **ini udah update kok. Gomen ya. Risle-san nunggu kelamaan ya? Sekali lagi gomen.. *bungkuk* - DeiDei -

DeiDeiDeiSasuSaku : Cukup sekian. ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU~ *bungkuk bersama*

Sasuek :Mulai besok lo kudu benerin lagi nama gue jadi Sasuke. Gue nggak mau nama gue berubah jadi Sasuek!

NGGAK MAUUU~!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**DeiDei****: kali ini saya gak minat ngebacot banyak-banyak disini, jadi, marilah kita bersama-sama langsung baca ceritanya saja..**

**DeiSasuSaku: YOSH!!**

**DeiDei: tapi sebelum itu, mari kita berdo'a bersama-sama terlebih dahulu..**

**DeiSasuSaku****: Oo**

**DeiDei: berdoa, mulai..!!**

**Dei: haum suastiastu.. *bergaya ala umat Hindu lagi berdoa***

**Sasu: amithaba.. (?)**

**Saku: amithaba.. (?) *ikut2 sasu (?)***

**DeiDei: oh, Jashin-sama..**

**DeiSasuSaku: 8O JASHIN??? KAU MAKHLUK SESAAAAAT!!!!**

**DeiDei: *ditimpuk rame2***

**Cukup sudah bergejenya, mari membaca bersama-sama..**

**Author : Ceprutth DeiDei**

**Disclaimer : Sasuke ama Sakura punyaku!!! Udah saya rental dari Kishimoto-sensei buat main di fanfic ini. Bayarnya mahal lho! Jadi, yang baca juga harus pada bayar semua! *dilemparin tomat ama para readers, sampe rumah dijilatin Sasuke gara-gara berlumuran tomat XD***

**Genre : Romance/General**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : Sakura H./ Sasuke U.**

**Summary : CHAP 6 UPDATED! ****'Sasuke, mau makan apa? Saku' Sasuke menoleh kearah Sakura yang tengah menunduk dengan heran. "Maksudmu apa pake ginian segala?" 'BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!,' inner Sakura menjerit begitu Sasuke menatapnya aneh. Gaje!** **RnR???**

**WARNING : Gaara begitu OOC in this chapter. XDD**

"bla bla bla" : orang lagi cuap-cuap alias ngomong

'bla bla...' : dalem hati!

**bla bla bla... **: inner Sakura. Sekarang bakalan sering dipake! Ohoho..

(bla bla...) : omongan-omongan gaje dari saya!!

**-**

**All My Life**

**-**

Lagi-lagi, setting cerita ini langsung ke saat-saat yang paling dinanti-nanti murid-murid sekolah sedunia, saat pulang sekolah. Oh—kecuali satu orang. Haruno Sakura. Gadis berambut pinky itu berjalan sendirian ke gerbang sekolah sambil terus menunduk. Tapi terkadang kepalanya terangkat dan matanya memperhatikan jalan didepannya. Mungkin gadis ini trauma pada kejadian sial—kejedot pintu—yang menimpanya kemarin.

**Kami-sama, kenapa engkau harus membuat jidat lebarku ini benjol? Kenapa nggak sekalian bikin diriku ini sakit parah aja? Biar gue nggak usah dateng ke tempat itu lagi!**

Sambil terus berjalan, Sakura berpikir keras. Pikirannya kembali ke kejadian memalukan dirumah—tepatnya kamar—Sasuke kemarin. Keningnya berkerut. Tangan kanannya yang menganggur menyentuh ujung bawah bibirnya yang kemarin sudah…

**Ohya, kemarin gue kan tiba-tiba main nyosor ama nyium pipi si Sasuke. **Blush—wajah putih Sakura tiba-tiba merona merah. Mata jadenya terpejam sejenak. Langkah kakinya berhenti seketika.

**ASTAGA!!! Udah nggak punya muka lagi gue buat balik ke rumah itu!! Maluuuu~!! Dan kenapa gue jadi segampang itu melenceng dari Gaara-kun—?!**

"Sakura!" Seseorang memanggil Sakura dari belakang. Sontak Sakura langsung menoleh dan mata hijau cerahnya mendapati Gaara tengah berjalan kearahnya. Sesaat ia salah tingkah, namun ia bisa segera mengontrol dirinya lagi.

"Gaara-kun!," balas Sakura dengan senyuman sambil melambaikan tangan. Mata jadenya kini terpaku pada lelaki berambut merah yang sekarang ada dihadapannya itu.

"Kamu nggak keliatan dari kemarin," kata Gaara sambil mendengus. Mata dinginnya yang hampir sewarna dengan milik Sakura itu membelalak kaget begitu melihat dahi Sakura yang dibalut perban. "Eh? Dahimu sakit, ya?"

"Ah—oh.. ini..," Sakura yang salah tingkah ikut menatap balutan perban didahinya kemudian merabanya perlahan. Lalu gadis itu pun menjawab, "Nggak papa kok. Cuma abis kejedot pintu."

Gaara terdiam. Lagi-lagi Sakura semakin salting.

**Bagus, Sakura. Ngapain lo pake ngaku segala, bego. Baka! Baka! Sekarang Gaara pasti bakal nganggep lo cewek bego.**

"Dasar ceroboh!" Gaara tersenyum lembut. Tangan kanannya bergerak mengacak-acak rambut pink sebahu Sakura yang tergerai. "Ah, Gaara-kun!," kata Sakura sambil menunduk. Wajahnya kini berubah warna menjadi merah padam.

Gaara segera melepaskan tangannya dari kepala Sakura sebelum gadis itu ngambek duluan. "Mau pulang kan? Kuantar, ya?," tawarnya.

Sakura terdiam. Mata jadenya menatap Gaara dengan segikit membelalak. "Sebenarnya, aku masih ada urusan disuatu tempat. Jadi, nggak mau pulang langsung," tolak Sakura halus.

"Dimana? Kuantar ya?," tawar Gaara lagi. Mata hijaunya kini menatap wajah Sakura dengan serius.

**Aduuuh, Gaara-kun kok ngotot banget sih? Tumben banget.**

Sakura menunduk. "Bo-boleh, kok."

"Oke. Ayo!" Tanpa basa-basi, Gaara langsung menggaet tangan mungil milik Sakura dan menggandeng Sakura sampai ke mobilnya.

**^0^**

Kedua insan itu saling membisu didalam mobil yang masih terus melaju dijalanan. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Sakura sibuk menatap keluar jendela, tampak bingung memikirkan sesuatu. Dan Gaara? Lelaki itu serius menyetir mobilnya.

**Gimana caranya gue keluar dari mobil ini ya? Kalo sampe Gaara-kun tau gue mau ke tempat kerja, ntar rahasia gue bisa ketahuan dong! Gimana nih?**

"Sakura..," panggil Gaara lirih. Matanya masih memandang lurus ke depan tanpa menoleh kearah gadis yang dipanggilnya tadi.

"Y-ya?" Sakura menoleh dengan agak gugup.

"Kenapa? Ada masalah? Kau diam terus daritadi." Kali ini Gaara sempat menoleh dan menatap Sakura untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap lurus ke depan.

"Nggak kok. Nggak ada apa-apa," jawab Sakura sedikit gugup. Gadis itu bisa tahu kalau kekasih disebelahnya ini mendengus.

Sepasang mata emerald milik Sakura beralih menatap keluar jendela mobil. Suasana lagi-lagi menjadi sunyi hingga Sakura kembali membuka pembicaraan, "Uuhmm—Gaara-kun, bisa berenti sebentar?"

Gaara mengurangi kecepatan mobilnya. Ia menoleh dan mata jadenya menatap Sakura heran. "Kenapa?" Dan pertanyaan itu pun meluncur dari bibirnya.

Sakura tersenyum kecut. Tampak setetes peluh meluncur perlahan dari pipinya dan jatuh ke dagu. Terlihat kalau gadis ini sedang gugup seakan berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu. "Kayaknya aku turun disini aja deh. Udah deket, kok. Tinggal jalan kaki," jawab Sakura sambil membuka pintu mobil dan keluar.

Tapi sebuah genggaman dari tangan Gaara yang lebih besar dari tangan mungilnya menahannya untuk keluar. Sakura kembali masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk disamping Gaara seperti tadi. Matanya mengernyit kebingungan.

Gaara bergeser hendak mendekati Sakura. sementara sang gadis hanya terdiam. Saat Gaara memandang kearah jidat Sakura, ia sedikit membelalak dan akhirnya bergeser menjauh. "Huh. Yaudah," katanya sambil membuang muka dan membiarkan Sakura keluar dari mobilnya.

'Ah, sialan! Pengen gue nyium jidat Sakura! Tapi apa daya, lagi ditembel-tembel (?) gitu,' runtuk sang cowok dalam hati sambil mendengus.

Sakura terkikik pelan. Gadis itu bisa membaca pikiran Gaara dari raut wajah kekasihnya yang merajuk itu. "Duluan, ya, Gaara-kun!," pamit Sakura sambil tersenyum manis. Tak lupa sebelum ia keluar dari mobil dan ngeloyor pergi, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Gaara dan, CUPS!

Didaratkannya sebuah kecupan kecil nan singkat di pipi lelaki bertatoo ai dijidat itu. Sakura buru-buru pergi sebelum Gaara sempat menoleh dan menatap wajah Sakura yang kini merona merah. Sebenarnya, keadaan Gaara juga begitu sih. 'Yah, nggak papa deh. Masih lumayan pipi gue bisa dicium Sakura,' kata hatinya yang kini berbunga-bunga.

Sakura menoleh sekilas ke belakang. Mobil Gaara masih terparkir disitu. Gadis itu mendengus. Ia kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya.

**Gaara-kun masih disana, ya? Kalo gini mana berani gue nyelonong masuk ke dalem.**

Kali ini, Sakura menyeberangi jalan besar yang sekarang lumayan sepi itu. Sambil terus berjalan, gadis itu masih sempat-sempatnya mengintip kearah tempat mobil Gaara berhenti tadi. Dan sepertinya Tuhan tak mengabulkan keinginannya, mobil Gaara masih terparkir disana.

**Aduh.. masih disana.**

Sakura terdiam kebingungan. Ia kini berdiri tepat didepan sebuah gapura (nggak adakah bahasa yang lebih tepat??! *jedot2in kepala ke tembok*) perumahan mewah. Tempat rumah Sasuke berada.

Sakura kembali menoleh dan mata jadenya kembali mendapati mobil Gaara masih saja terparkir dengan manis disisi jalan sana. Ia lagi-lagi mendengus.

Kemudian matanya berputar-putar memandangi sekeliling. Dan pada akhirnya, sepasang mata itu berhenti menatap sekeliling dan terpaku pada sebuah café yang berdiri beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

"Aha! Tempat yang bagus untuk sembunyi!," kata Sakura lirih. Senyum lega merekah dibibirnya. Dengan langkah ringan, ia segera masuk ke dalam café yang sedang dipadati pengunjung itu.

Sakura membuka pintu café itu dan segera mencari meja yang masih kosong. Sungguh beruntung. Disaat-saat jam makan siang seperti ini, café ini pasti penuh dengan orang-orang kantoran yang mau makan siang. Tapi gadis itu dengan cekatan berhasil mendapatkan tempat duduk yang tepat dan nyaman.

"Mau pesan apa?," tanya salah seorang waitress yang ada dihadapannya sambil menyodorkan daftar menu café itu padanya.

Sakura melirik kearah waitress itu sejenak. "Secangkir cappucino. Itu saja," jawabnya singkat. Matanya kembali mengawasi bagian luar café itu dengan serius. Berharap semoga Gaara sudah pergi.

Namun, mobil itu masih dengan betahnya nongkrong sendirian dipinggir jalan.

**Kok nggak pergi-pergi sih?**

Secangkir cappucino hangat terhidang diatas meja tempat Sakura duduk. Sakura mengucapkan terimakasih kepada sang pelayan dan kemudian dengan santai menyeruput sedikit-demi-sedikit cappucino-nya.

15 menit berlalu. Cangkir yang dipegang Sakura sudah kosong tanpa isi. Gadis itu tersenyum lega kemudian menoleh keluar café lewat jendela.

Senyuman gadis itu semakin melebar. "Ah, udah nggak ada!! Akhirnya!!!," teriaknya dengan girang. Bahkan sebegitu girangnya, ia tak sadar kalau volume suaranya tadi mengganggu pelanggan lain di café itu.

"Hehe…" Sakura nyengir begitu mendapat deathglare dan tatapan sinis lainnya dari para pengunjung café itu. Ia segera bangkit dan berjalan ke kasir. Kemudian ia membayar cappucino yang sudah dihabiskannya.

**^0^**

Sakura berhenti sejenak begitu ia sampai didepan pagar rumah Sasuke. Ia menghela napas sebelum ia membuka pagar besi itu dan melenggang masuk ke rumah majikannya.

Sakura kembali berhenti, kali ini didepan pintu utama rumah Sasuke. Ia mengetuk-ketuk pintu itu.

"Permisi.." Tak ada jawaban. Pintu itu masih dengan kokoh menghalanginya masuk ke dalam rumah. Sakura mendengus kesal. "—Tuan Uchiha Sasuke?!," panggilnya.

Hening.

"Hei, pantat ayam! Kau dirumah, kan?," bentak Sakura sambil terus mengetuk-ketuk pintu rumah itu dengan cukup keras.

"Hn." Pintu terbuka. Dari dalam rumah yang lumayan besar itu, seorang pria yang sumpah-ganteng-banget muncul dengan rambut mencuatnya yang khas (khas pantat ayam. Kekeke *ditampol sasu*). Sepasang mata hijau cerah milik Sakura terpaku menatap wajah tampan pria pantat ayam satu ini.

"Mau ap—uummpph.." Kata-kata dingin dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang sebenarnya ingin mengusir gadis berwarna rambut aneh didepannya ini tiba-tiba terputus. Begitu mata onyxnya menatap wajah—atau lebih tepatnya jidat berperban—sang gadis, Sasuke langsung berusaha menahan tawanya sebelum sempat meletus keras membahana kesegala penjuru. Karena, oh—hal itu jelas-jelas sungguh melenceng jauuuuh dari karakter sedingin es ala Uchiha.

Melihat Sasuke yang terkikik pelan sambil menyeringai, Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya heran. "Ada masalah?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Sasuke singkat. Masih dengan seringainya yang terlihat seksi dan kenyataannya memang seksi itu, Sasuke kemudian berkata, "Tapi sepertinya jidatmu jadi semakin lebar. Kalau kau bersedia melepas balutan perban itu."

Kedua mata emerald Sakura membelalak.

"Cih." Sakura membuang muka. Entah karena ledekan dari Sasuke atau karena sebal, wajahnya kini merona merah. Sasuke kembali terkikik.

Beberapa menit kemudian, hening menyelimuti. Sakura masih terdiam dan membuang muka. Sementara Sasuke sepertinya sudah bosan berkikik-kikik ria.

**Ya ampun. Kok gue jadi nggak berani natap muka si pantat ayam, ya? Gawat! Gara-gara kejadian kemarin sih!**

"Jadi, kau mau apa ke sini?," Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Sakura menoleh dan menatap Sasuke dengan wajahnya yang masih merona merah semerah tomat. "Ah, maaf aku tadi ada urusan se—"

"Kau telat," potong Sasuke cepat. Sakura kembali terdiam. Mata hitam Sasuke menatap tajam kearah Sakura (baca: DEATHGLARE!!!!!). Sakura tahu pasti kalau tatapan itu adalah salah satu tanda-tanda kalau Sasuke pasti akan memecatnya.

"Maaf." Sebuah balasan singkat terlontar dari mulut kecil Sakura.

Sasuke mendengus. "Hn. Pulang sana!," usirnya. Tangan kirinya meraih gagang pintu dan berniat untuk menutupnya rapat-rapat.

Tapi sepasang tangan putih kecil milik Sakura menahannya. "Nggak mau," kata Sakura masih sambil menunduk.

"Hhh~" Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. "Kalau begitu, mana seragammu?"

"Ada didalam tasku. Biarkan aku memakainya didalam," jawab Sakura sambil memandang Sasuke dengan raut wajah memohon (baca: puppy eyes mode on).

Sasuke cepat-cepat membuang muka. "Cih. Masuk," katanya sambil mendengus kesal. Ia paling tak tahan melihat perempuan manis seperti Sakura menatapnya dengan tatapan seakan minta dikasihani itu. Ia mundur beberapa langkah, memberikan jalan untuk Sakura agar gadis itu bisa masuk ke dalam.

Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke sambil tersenyum. "Terimakasih."

Begitu Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah, Sasuke langsung menutup pintu rumahnya rapat-rapat.

Tanpa mereka—apalagi Sakura—sadari, di kejauhan tampak seseorang berambut merah darah yang sedaritadi memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka dari dalam mobilnya.

"Ternyata dia kesini, ya..?"

**^0^**

Diruang santainya, lelaki berambut hitam mencuat itu sibuk bergulat dengan kojing hitamnya. Tapi sebenarnya, pikiran si bungsu Uchiha itu sedang melenceng jauh dari pekerjaan-pekerjaan yang sedang dikerjakannya itu.

Sesekali matanya melirik menatap seorang gadis muda berambut merah muda yang sedang sibuk cuci piring di dapur. 'Nggak percaya gue. Ternyata ciuman dijidat kemaren nggak mempan. Gue kira bakalan sembuh tuh benjol, eh nggak taunya..,' batin Sasuke sambil bengong menatap Sakura.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke tiba-tiba menampar pipinya pelan. "Hei, tugasmu masih belum selesai, Sasuke Uchiha," katanya pada diri sendiri. Dan akhirnya sang majikan pun kembali asyik bercengkerama dengan kojing hitamnya.

**^0^**

"Yak. Tugasku sudah selesai semua," kata Sakura tersenyum lega sambil mencuci kedua tangan putihnya diwastafel. Matanya tanpa sengaja melihat kearah kulkas dan gadis itu langsung menampol (?) kepalanya sendiri. "Oh iya, masih ada satu.."

Sakura dengan malu-malu menoleh kearah Sasuke yang masih asyik dengan kojingnya. Lagi-lagi wajahnya merona merah.

**Aduh, gimana nanyainnya ya? Ngeliat mukanya aja gue nggak berani!**

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kearah dapur, melupakan si ganteng bermuka perfect Sasuke yang daritadi dipandanginya dengan wajah merona merah kuning ijo biru ungu (lama2 gue jadi lebay =.="). Otak Sakura berpikir keras.

**Gimana caranya nanyain itu ke Sasuke? Gimana caranya nanyain itu ke Sasuke? Gimana? Giman—**

"Oh iya, pake itu kan bisa!," kata Sakura sambil menjentikkan jarinya. Kemudian, gadis pink itu merogoh handphone miliknya disaku 'seragam'-nya dan sibuk memencet tombol ini-itu entah apalah itu di handphonenya dengan penuh semangat.

Beberapa menit kemudian..

Drreeerrt..

Merasa handphone-nya bergetar, Sasuke langsung merenggut handphone mahalnya yang tergeletak di meja. Ada satu pesan masuk. Dibukanya pesan itu dan ternyata isinya adalah..

'Sasuke, mau makan apa? Saku'

Sasuke menoleh kearah Sakura yang tengah menunduk dengan heran. "Maksudmu apa pake ginian segala?"

Sakura dengan tampang bloon menoleh kearah Sasuke yang masih mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! Siaaaaaal~ MALU GUE!!** Inner Sakura menjerit begitu Sasuke menatapnya aneh.

"Nggak ada maksud apa-apa. Jawab saja!," jawab Sakura dengan nada agak judes sambil berusaha menutupi rasa malunya. Wajahnya tenggelam. Mata jadenya menatap lantai keramik diruang dapur dengan tatapan mengutuk.

Hening.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Ia melirik ke ruang tengah, bingung karena tak ada jawaban dari orang yang ditanyainya. "Heh.. cowok itu malah menghilang..," katanya heran begitu menyadari kalau Sasuke sudah tak ada diruang tengah.

"Hari ini kita makan diluar saja." Suara Sasuke tiba-tiba menggema disebelah telinga Sakura. gadis itu langsung menoleh ke kiri dan mata emeraldnya membelalak kaget begitu mendapati Sasuke Uchiha sudah berdiri disebelahnya sambil berusaha memakai jaketnya.

"Hah? Kita? Maksudmu kau dan aku begitu?," tanya Sakura salting.

"Memangnya kaukira ada siapa lagi disini? Jelas-jelas aku mengajakmu."

"Eh—ta-tapi.."

"Nggak mau?"

"Ma-mau!"

"Yaudah, ayo!," ajak Sasuke sambil meraih tangan Sakura.

"Tapi aku ganti dulu!," potong Sakura sebelum Sasuke sempat menyeret tangannya. "Kau nggak mungkin sejahat itu membiarkanku keluar rumah dengan pakaian aneh begini kan?"

"Huh. Cepat sana ganti!," perintah Sasuke. Sakura pun langsung pergi ke kamar mandi berniat ganti baju.

10 menit kemudian, setelah Sasuke Uchiha sudah merasa sangat-sangat bosan menunggu..

Sakura muncul dengan seragam SMU yang sudah melekat ditubuhnya. "Udah nih. Ayo!," katanya sambil berjalan keluar.

"Hn."

**^0^**

"Kita mau makan dimana, Sasuke?," tanya Sakura. Dirinya dan Sasuke masih berputar-putar tanpa tujuan didalam area perumahan. Tentu saja, mereka berputas-putar naik mobil kesayangan Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke pun menjawab tanpa menoleh kearah Sakura, "Didekat sini ada café. Kau tahu kan?"

Sakura berpikir sejenak. Kemudian ia mengangguk mengerti. "Oh.. aku barusan darisitu tadi."

"Jadi itu alasan kau terlambat hari ini?," tanya Sasuke mengintimidasi.

Sakura mengangguk. Tetapi entah apakah cowok dingin disebelahnya itu melihatnya atau tidak. "Tapi bukan alasan utamanya."

"Hn."

"Kau itu aneh ya? Padahal deket ngapain pake mobil segala?," tanya Sakura heran.

"Hn. Aku takut mobilku dicuri." Mendengar jawaban singkat dari Sasuke, Sakura langsung cengok.

**Segitu sayangnya dia sama ini mobil? Ckckck.**

"Sudah sampai," kata Sasuke begitu selesai memarkir mobilnya didepan café.

**^0^**

"Selamat datang." Seorang waitress langsung menyambut kedatangan Sasuke dan Sakura dengan ramah begitu mereka berdua masuk ke dalam café itu. Waitress itu menuntun Sasuke dan Sakura ke sebuah meja kosong dengan dua kursi yang berhadapan. "Silakan duduk disini," katanya mempersilakan.

"I-iya." Sakura mengangguk dan membungkuk sebelum waitress itu pergi. Sementara itu, Sasuke langsung duduk disalah satu kursi di meja itu dengan santai. Sakura pun ikut duduk.

Beberapa saat kemudian, waitress yang tadi datang lagi dengan membawa dua buah daftar menu ditangannya. Satu untuk Sakura dan satu untuk Sasuke.

"Mau pesan apa?," Tanya Sasuke dengan nada dingin tanpa menoleh pada Sakura. Mata obsidiannya yang begitu menawan itu sibuk memperhatikan daftar menu.

"Aku ikut denganmu," jawab Sakura singkat.

"Kalau begitu, kami pesan 2 pasta," kata Sasuke pada waitress yang dengan sigap langsung mencatat pesanannya. "Ohya, tolong buatkan yang paling pedas untuk dia," lanjut Sasuke sambil melirik kearah Sakura.

"Baik. Silakan tunggu 15 menit," ucap waitress itu sebelum berlalu.

Sakura mencubit lengan Sasuke. "Apa maksudmu 'yang paling pedas'..?"

"Jangan sok nggak tau. Itu jatahmu."

"APA?!"

"Hn. Terima saja."

"Huh! Sialan! Dasar pantat ayam!," runtuk Sakura pelan.

"Kau bicara sesuatu?"

"Tidak."

Sesuai perkataan waitress tadi, 15 menit kemudian, pesanan Sasuke dan Sakura sampai dengan selamat dimejanya.

"Ini dia pesanannya, Tuan." Waitress itu meletakkan pasta lezat pesanan Sasuke dihadapan Sasuke dan pasta paling pedas yang dipesankan Sasuke dihadapan Sakura. Begitu selesai dengan pekerjaannya mengantar pesanan, waitress itu langsung pergi.

Sasuke berdoa kemudian mulai melahap makanannya. Sementara Sakura hanya menatap makanan yang ada dihadapannya tanpa nafsu makan sedikitpun.

"Kau nggak mau makan?," tanya Sasuke karena melihat Sakura sama sekali tak menyentuh makanannya.

"Nggak usah. Makasih," jawab Sakura singkat.

"Oh. Yasudah." Uchiha itu pun kembali melanjutkan ritual makannya.

**Cih. Sialan.**

Sakura—dengan tatapan menusuk—terus memelototi Sasuke yang masih sibuk memakan pastanya. Karena merasa risih daritadi dipelototi, Sasuke kembali bertanya, "Kau benar-benar nggak mau makan?"

"Tidak..," jawab Sakura lemas. Perutnya sudah benar-benar tidak bisa diajak kompromi lagi.

Sasuke mendengus. Ia menjentikkan jarinya sambil melirik seorang pelayan yang kebetulan sedang berada didekat mereka sambil berkata, "Pelayan, aku pesan 1 pasta lagi. Jangan pedas-pedas dan jangan pake lama."

Pelayan itu mengangguk lalu pergi. Sasuke melanjutkan ritual makannya yang tadi sempat tertunda. Sakura menatap Sasuke tak percaya.

**Asik! Asik! Asik! Akhirnya makan juga~!**

"YEA!!," teriak Sakura girang tanpa sadar. Cepat-cepat ia menutup mulutnya sebelum semua orang memandanginya dengan heran. "Ups."

"Hah?" Sasuke yang jelas-jelas mendengar teriakan Sakura tadi langsung cengo. "Ternyata kau itu memang benar-benar kelaparan, ya?," lanjutnya sambil menyeringai.

"Bukan urusanmu."

15 menit kemudian..

"Ini dia pesanannya." Pelayan tadi datang lagi dengan membawakan makanan pesanan Sakura yang asli.

"Terimakasih." Sakura tersenyum pada pelayan itu. Si pelayan hanya mengangguk sambil balas tersenyum, kemudian pergi melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Itadakimasu!" Sakura dengan semangat melahap makanannya. Sementara Sasuke hanya bisa terbengong-bengong menatap Sakura yang begitu khusyuk makan.

"Hei…," panggil Sasuke lirih.

"Hmm?"

"Sebenarnya jidatmu itu kenapa?," tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk kearah sesuatu dijidat Sakura yang tertutup perban.

"Kejedot pintu," jawab Sakura singkat. "Dua kali."

Sasuke terkikik lagi. "Hnh. Dasar cewek ceroboh!," katanya sambil mengusap rambut pink Sakura lembut. Dan Sakura yang saat itu sedang makan langsung merasakan panas dipipinya.

"Bloon. Jelek. Aneh. Cerewet. Jidatnya lebar lagi," lanjut Sasuke sambil ber-smirk ria.

**Sialan deh ini cowok!!!! Gue pelet elu jadi jelek baru tau rasa deh!!! **Kutuk Sakura dalam hati. Walaupun bagian luarnya berusaha menahan emosi. Oke, sepertinya gadis ini sudah tak bisa menahan emosi lagi. Ia langsung melayangkan pukulan kerasnya ke pipi Sasuke.

"Aduh."

Sungguh reaksi yang datar. Uchiha memang benar-benar cool, ya?

—**tbc—**

Sudah tambah panjang kan ceritanya? Sudah tambah geje juga kan ceritanya? Ahahaha.. *digetok*

Sasu: aku disiksa saku terus.. hikhik

Dei: UWOOOO~ sasu OOC amat, un! Ada kata 'hikhik' bernada genit keluar dari mulut Uchiha Sasuke???!! INI KUPING GUE PASTI UDAH BUDEG, UN!! *langsung ditendang sasu*

Saku: inilah yang namanya hukum karma, Sasuke-kun.. hukum karma.. *smirk*

Hahaha

Sasu: enak banget lu ketawanya? *deathglare*

Saku: woy! Tenang woy! Jangan emosi gitu!

Hahaha. Gue jadi heran deh, ini sebenernya yang OOC si Gaara apa Sasuke sih?!

Dei: minta pendapat dari readers aja, un!

Jawab lewat review yaaa!!!

Sasu: awas kalo sampe gue dibilang OOC!! *deathglare ke readers*

Jangan galak-galak sama readers, Sas. Ntar kualat lagi lho..

Dei: bales review yok, un!

DeiDeiSasuSaku: Oke!!

**Furu-pyon: **udah update nih, un! Review lagi, ya, un! - Dei -

**Rikudo Sakura: **gomen kalo updatenya telat, kemaren author lagi UTS soalnya. - Saku-

Sasu: kau jangan bongkar-bongkar aib kalo gue udah mulai punya rasa ama sa.. *ngebekep mulutnya sendiri*

Saku: kenapa Sasuke-kun?

Sasu: *geleng2*

**Hyori Sagi: **gak usah pake kepedean juga gue udah ngerasa kalo gue tambah ganteng *smirk*smirk*smirk* - Sasu -

DeiDeiDeiSaku: TUH KAN KEPEDEAAAAAN~!!!

Sasu: napa? mau protes kalian? *deathglare*

krik krik krik.. aku takut dapet deathglare dari sasu, sereeeem.. =3=

**Intan SasuSaku: **no worry be happy (?).. udah update ini, review lagi yak?? *puppy eyes* - DeiDei -

**Naru-mania: **salam kenal juga, Naru-san.. ^^ emang diriku suka bikin saku tersiksa XD *dishanaro Saku*- DeiDei -

Sasu: tapi gue gak ngerasa napsu ama tuh jidat!

Saku: APE LU KATE?!

hush.. gak boleh boong lho! Boong dosa!

**Uchiha Evans: **makasih, gue jadi terharu, un.. hiks hiks - Dei -

Kok Dei-kun ngerebut jatahku sih?!

Dei: ya udah, nih, un, lanjutin sana balesnya! *ngabur+ngambek*

Oke, lanjut balesin reviewnya Uchiha Evans, ini udah panjang kan? Gomen yang kemaren pendek, soalnya baru pertama setelah minggat berbulan-bulan. Kemampuan saya masih belum kembali sepenuhnya ^^.. iya tuh, si Gaara ngambek..

**Aya-na Byakkun: **tinggal disiramin n dipupukin secara teratur biar benih cintanya bisa langgeng, un.. hohoho, un.. - Dei -

**Mrz'Mey Uchiha:** makasih udah mau suka ama fic geje ini author abal.. ^^ tapi sayangnya, kayaknya si author sukanya yang nanggung-nanggung tuh! Ohoho.. - Saku -

Siapa bilang? Elonya aja kali yang pengennya nanggung-nanggung!

**Haruchi Nigiyama: **gue juga setuju, un! Kalo sasusaku makin deket, kan kesempatan untuk tunmbuhnya benih-benih cinta DeiSasu jadi berkurang, un! Ohoho.. Gaara juga udah keluar lagi kok, un! Ayo, jangan pundung lagi, un! *bantuin Haruchi-san berdiri* - Dei -

**Kiran-Angel-Lost: **Hihihi. Emang lucu. Yang sabar ya, sasu emang orangnya pelit.. :pp *digetok sasu* - Saku -

**Kuroneko Hime-un: **tak apa tak apa.. saya senang kamu udah mau baca. Sankyuu ^^ Sankyuu juga udah mau mengoreksi. Dan salam kenal juga! ^^ - DeiDei -

**beby-chan: **abis bangun dari tidur panjang. Ehehe.. Kemaren kemaren kemaren saya itu gak sengaja nusuk jari saya pake jarum pintal, makanya jadi ngilang deh.. *emangnya sleeping beauty?!* masih kangenkah sekarang? Ohoho.. - DeiDei -

**Dark Mangetsu-Kasumi: **emang, si author jahat banget sih ama gue.. hiks hiks.. - Saku -

**Nona Biru Tua:** udah lanjut nih, mbak un! *?!* Anda jatuh cinta pada fic ini, un? Masih single, ya un? Mau sama Dei ga un? - Dei -

**Nakamura Kumiko-chan: **jangan kasihani aku teruuuus.. *pundung* Gaara-kun udah keluar kok! :DD - Saku -

Sasu: *deathglare sana-sini*

**AnnZie-chan Einsteinette: **gue nonjok si sasu lagi loh!! *bangga* - Saku -

Baiklah, sekian bales reviewnya, sampai jumpa di chapter mendatang!


	7. Chapter 7

**DeiDei: baiklah, kali ini kita nggak berdoa.. karena gak ada satu pun orang disini yang bisa berdoa dengan benar. *dikeroyok***

**Dei: ini namanya penghinaan!**

**Saku: nggak sopan deh..**

**Sasu: padahal elo sendiri yang nggak bisa berdoa..**

**Dei: iya! Sampe komat-kamit berdoa ama Jashin lagi!**

**DeiDei: eh? Oh iya ya.. *nyengir***

**Dei: nggak usah pake nyengir.. muke lo udah mistik!**

**DeiDei: Asam kau!**

**Author : Ceprutth DeiDei**

**Disclaimer : Sasuke ama Sakura punyaku!!! Udah saya rental dari Kishimoto-sensei buat main di fanfic ini. Bayarnya mahal lho! Jadi, yang baca juga harus pada bayar semua! *dilemparin tomat ama para readers, sampe rumah dijilatin Sasuke gara-gara berlumuran tomat XD***

**Genre : Romance/General**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : Sakura H./ Sasuke U.**

**Summary : CHAP 7 UPDATED! ****"Tak ada hak asasi untuk pembantu sepertimu. Jangan terlambat." "Hei, tapi kan! Eh tunggu dulu!" …tuuut tuuut tuuuut.. Sakura memandang layar handphonenya kesal. 'Ih.. BODO AMAT!' Gaje! ** **RnR???**

**WARNING : alur ga jelas, ceritanya aneh, entah apa alasannya kenapa bisa begitu. XD**

"bla bla bla" : orang lagi cuap-cuap alias ngomong

'bla bla...' : dalem hati!

**bla bla bla... **: inner Sakura. Sekarang bakalan sering dipake! Ohoho..

(bla bla...) : omongan-omongan gaje dari saya!!

**-**

**All My Life**

**-**

_Aku tidak peduli ada hubungan apa antara Sakura dan lelaki itu. Asalkan Sakura tetap milikku, itu bukan masalah bagiku..._

**^0^**

"Kita mau kemana lagi, Sasuke?," tanya sang gadis berambut merah muda sambil menolehkan pandangan matanya kearah lelaki disebelahnya.

"Rumahmu."

"Hah?" Mata emerald gadis itu membelalak begitu mendengar jawaban singkat dari si penjawab.

"Hh.." Helaan napas dari si lelaki berambut hitam mencuat menjadi penutup dari obrolan singkat itu. Keduanya masih saling diam didalam mobil.

"Berhenti," ucap Sakura tegas setelah 10 menit berlalu. Refleks, Sasuke langsung mengerem laju mobilnya hingga akhirnya mobil sedan hitam itu berhenti disisi kiri jalan. "Aku turun disini saja. Biar aku pulang sendiri," lanjut Sakura sambil berusaha membuka kunci pintu mobil.

Tangan kiri Sasuke dengan cepat menahan tangan Sakura yang akan membuka pintu. "Tidak akan kubiarkan."

"Maksa banget sih? Aku maunya pulang sendiri," kata Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke sebal.

"Tetap disini atau aku akan memecatmu," ancam Sasuke. Mata onyxnya menatap tajam kearah Sakura.

"Baiklah. Baiklah." Sakura kembali duduk tenang dijok mobil depan. Namun berkali-kali ia mendengus kesal. "Sekarang, dimana rumahmu?," tanya Sasuke.

KRIIIIIING KRIIIIING

Gadis itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Tangannya dengan asal-asalan meraih jam weker diatas meja yang sejak tadi berdering keras dan mematikannya.

"Hoaaahhmmm…" Sakura meregangkan kedua tangannya alih-alih menghilangkan rasa kantuk. Namun mata jadenya yang masih berkantung menatap selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya dengan tatapan kosong. Nyawanya masih belum kembali sepenuhnya.

**Heran deh! Kok gue jadi mimpiin kejadian semalem ya? Ah, biarin deh. Yang penting hari ini gue bebas! OH HARI MINGGU, AKU CINTA PADAMU~!!**

Sakura bangkit dari ranjangnya sambil senyum-senyum.

_When you look me in the eyes, and tell me that you love me_

_Everything's alright, when you right here by my side_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven_

_I find my paradise_

_When you look me in the eyes_

Tiba-tiba handphone Sakura berbunyi, tanda bahwa ada seseorang yang menghubungi nomor Sakura. Buru-buru Sakura menyambar handphone diatas mejanya dan mengecek siapa yang meneleponnya pagi-pagi.

Kedua mata emeraldnya membelalak kaget begitu melihat nama yang terpampang di layar handphonenya. "Heh? Gaara-kun?"

**Ngapain Gaara-kun nelpon pagi-pagi gini? Jangan-jangan dia mau—**

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Ia menekan salah satu tombol dihandphonenya dan mendekatkan si handphone ke telinganya. "Halo?"

"_Sakura..?" _Terdengar suara berat seseorang dari seberang. Dan Sakura tahu pasti siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Ah—ya, Gaara-kun! Ada apa telpon pagi-pagi?," jawab Sakura kemudian balik bertanya.

"_Kau sibuk hari ini?"_

"Ng-nggak kok."

"_Kalau begitu, jam 9 kujemput dirumahmu."_

"Eh, Gaara-kun! Sebentar—"

"_Tuuuut… tuuuut…"_ Belum sempat Sakura berbicara, Gaara sudah memutus teleponnya.

"JANGAN MAIN PUTUS SEENAKNYA DONG!!," teriak Sakura geram sambil membantingkan handphonenya ke atas kasur.

"Hah? Siapa yang putus? Sakura putus sama cowok kepala merah itu?" Hanya sebuah respon bodoh dari Jiraiya yang terdengar diruang tamu setelah Sakura berteriak geram.

Tsunade memandangi Jiraiya dengan tatapan aneh. Alis matanya naik sebelah. "Heh? Kau sok tahu!," katanya sambil berjalan mendekat pada Jiraiya dan mengecup pipi suaminya singkat. "Aku pergi dulu, sayang."

"Tunggu—," cegah Jiraiya sebelum Tsunade keluar rumah. Ia meminum habis teh di cangkirnya kemudian berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Tsunade. "Aku juga mau langsung ke café. Kita bareng saja!"

Tsunade menghela napas. "Baiklah."

"SAKURA, KAA-SAN DAN TOU-SAN MAU PERGI DULU YA! JAGA RUMAH!," teriak Tsunade pada Sakura yang masih uring-uringan didalam kamarnya.

"OKE! OKE!," balas Sakura—juga dengan berteriak—dari dalam kamar.

**^0^**

TING TONG TING TONG

Bel rumah itu sudah berbunyi berkali-kali.

**Ah, itu pasti Gaara-kun. **Sakura yang baru selesai menyisir rambutnya langsung turun ke bawah dan menuju ke pintu untuk menyambut tamu yang sudah dinantikannya.

Sakura membuka pintu lebar-lebar dan tampaklah seorang pemuda berambut merah dan bertatoo ai di jidat yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya sudah berdiri didepan pintu. "Pagi, Sakura," sapa Gaara dengan menyunggingkan senyuman tipisnya.

"Ah! Pagi, Gaara-kun..," sambut Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Ayo, silakan masuk!"

"Ya." Gaara mengangguk pelan. Kemudian keduanya berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Mau kubuatkan teh?," tanya Sakura begitu Gaara duduk di sofa tamu. Masih dengan senyuman manis dibibirnya.

"Boleh."

"Tunggu sebentar." Sakura berjalan masuk ke dapur, meninggalkan Gaara yang kini asyik memandangi sekeliling.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Sakura kembali ke ruang tamu dengan membawa dua cangkir teh hangat diatas nampannya. "Ada apa pagi-pagi sudah datang ke sini?," tanya Sakura sambil meletakkan cangkir teh diatas meja.

Tak ada tanggapan dari Gaara. Lelaki itu masih asyik memandangi sekeliling. "Rumahmu sepi. Orang tuamu dimana?," tanyanya kemudian. Rupanya cowok satu ini benar-benar tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Sakura tadi.

**Sigh. Gue dicuekin.**

Sakura membuang muka sebentar. Terlihat tonjolan-tonjolan urat yang muncul dikepalanya. Setelah merasa sedikit tenang, dengan senyum terpaksa Sakura menatap Gaara kembali sambil menjawab, "Iya. Kaa-san pergi dengan teman-temannya ke arisan yang rutin diadakan tiap hari Minggu. Tou-san juga sibuk mengurus café."

"Sakura," panggil Gaara lirih. "Ya?," sahut Sakura.

Gaara menatap sepasang mata hijau cemerlang milik Sakura. "Kau mau kan membantuku mencari kado? Kakak sepupuku menikah besok. Aku bingung mau memberi kado apa untuknya."

Sakura terdiam.

"Boleh," jawabnya kemudian penuh senyum. "Tapi aku siap-siap dulu, ya."

**^0^**

"Gaara-kun, bagaimana kalau yang ini?," Tanya Sakura sambil memperlihatkan sepasang sweater yang lucu dan imut ditangan kanannya pada Gaara.

"Biasa saja. Yang lain," jawab Gaara singkat.

"Hmm…" Dengan perasaan terpaksa dan tampang tak ikhlas, Sakura kembali meletakkan barang itu kembali ke tempatnya.

**Baiklah. Ayo cari yang lain, Sakura!!**

Sakura pun kembali sibuk berputar-putar di toko itu. Matanya tampak mengamati setiap barang yang dijual disana dengan serius.

Saat sedang serius-seriusnya memilih, tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan sesuatu didalam tasnya bergetar. Sakura membuka tasnya dan merogoh-rogoh sesuatu didalam tasnya. Dan pada akhirnya, ia berhasil mengambil handphone yang dicarinya.

Ada satu panggilan tak terjawab. Dari nomor kontak yang bernama 'Sasuke Uchiha Pantat Ayam Jelek Sok Keren Tapi Jelek Amit-Amit!!' (panjang amat, ya, namanya? Ehehe. Ya sudahlah).

**Hah? Si cowok pithik? Ngapain dia nelpon segala? Ganggu acara orang!**

Sakura dengan acuh memasukkan handphonenya ke dalam saku bajunya. Ia kembali menyibukkan diri mencari kado—ditemani sang kekasih, Gaara tentunya.

Dan untuk kedua kalinya, Sakura merasa handphonenya bergetar lagi. Ia langsung mengambil handphone di sakunya. Dan benar saja, Sasuke meneleponnya lagi.

"Cih."

**Ngapain sih nelpon lagi? Ganggu!**

Hampir saja Sakura menekan tombol ignore. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. **Eh, tunggu. Tapi kalo gue ignore ntar dia mecat gue lagi? Jangan sampe deh. Mendingan angkat aja.**

"Euhmm.." Sakura menatap Gaara dengan tampang memohon. Gaara cuma bisa mengernyit alisnya bingung. "Gaara-kun, aku angkat telepon dulu yah?"

Gaara hanya mengangguk. Sakura tersenyum. Gadis itu lalu menyingkir beberapa meter dari Gaara dan mengangkat telepon dari Sasuke.

"Halo? Ada apa, Sasuke?"

"_Kenapa sampai jam segini kau masih belum datang? Kau mau kupecat?"_

"Ng-nggak mau. Lagian hari ini hari Minggu!"

"_Aku tidak peduli."_

"Hah? Jadi, hari Minggu juga aku mesti kerja? Tapi aku kan ada acara!"

"_Tidak ada hak asasi untuk pembantu sepertimu. Jangan terlambat."_

"Hei! Tapi, kan!? Eh—tunggu dulu!!"

"_Tuuuut.. tuuuut.. tuuuut.."_

Telepon dari Sasuke sudah diputus seenaknya oleh si pemanggil. Sakura menatap layar handphonenya dengan kesal. **Ih.. BODO AMAT! Kayak gue peduli ama elo aja! Dasar pantat ayam! **Geram inner Sakura. Wajah gadis itu kini tampak berkerut-kerut karena sebal.

"Kenapa? Ada masalah?," tanya Gaara yang ternyata sudah ada dibelakang Sakura.

Sakura kaget. Ia langsung membalikkan badannya menghadap Gaara. "Nggak kok. Tenang aja," jawabnya dengan nada meyakinkan. Tangan Sakura meraih bahu kekar Gaara dan merangkulnya. "Gaara-kun, kita coba cari kesana, ya!"

"Oke." Dan keduanya pun kembali disibukkan oleh kegiatan mencari kado. Sementara Sasuke, dia dengan kesal masih menunggu kedatangan Sakura.

**^0^**

Lima jam berputar-putar dari toko satu ke toko lain, akhirnya Sakura dan Gaara sudah menemukan kado pernikahan yang cocok. Dan kini keduanya pun berniat untuk pulang.

Sakura duduk terdiam didalam mobil Gaara—tepatnya disisi kiri Gaara. Hatinya sedaritadi merasa galau. **Kok perasaanku nggak enak gini, ya? Apa gara-gara nyuekin Sasuke tadi?**

Sakura mengeratkan denggamannya pada sebuah kado manis yang terbungkus rapi. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. **Ah, nggak mungkin. Cowok pithik itu nggak penting buat lo pikirin, Sakura.**

"Ada apa?," tanya Gaara dengan nada khawatir. Sakura menggeleng lagi. "Nggak apa-apa."

Sakura memincingkan matanya saat menatap layar handphonenya. **Cih. Pantat ayam itu lagi?**

Tanpa pikir panjang—dan karena dalam hati Sakura memang sudah khawatir pada Sasuke—gadis itu langsung mengangkat telpon dari Sasuke. "Halo?," katanya pelan.

"…_bodoh…" _Suara berat Uchiha itu terdengar begitu lemas.

"Hah?" Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya. Kekhawatirannya pada Sasuke kini semakin bertambah. "Hei, kenapa? Suaramu aneh!"

Gaara sempat melirik kearah kekasihnya yang tampak sangat khawatir itu. 'Sakura kenapa sih? Emang yang nelpon siapa?' Hatinya bertanya-tanya.

"_Cepat.. ke.. sini... hah—tuuut… tuuut.."_

Telepon terputus. Sakura langsung memasukkan kembali handphonenya ke dalam tas. Ditanggalkannya kado yang ia bawa dengan sembarangan. "Berhenti."

Mendengar permintaan Sakura yang begitu serius tadi, Gaara langsung menghentikan laju mobilnya.

"Gaara-kun, aku sampai sini saja. Biar selanjutnya aku jalan kaki saja," pamit Sakura seraya keluar dari dalam mobil. Gaara langsung kaget.

"Eh? Tapi, Sakura—"

Sakura membungkuk sopan dihadapan Gaara yang masih menatapnya bingung. "Sankyuu."

Dan gadis itu secepat kilat langsung berlari ke halte bus terdekat.

**^0^**

Tsunade dengan kerepotan berjalan masuk ke halaman rumahnya, dan langsung menuju ke pintu dengan menenteng kantong belanjaannya. Ia meraih gagang pintu dan mencoba membuka pintu, tapi pintu itu ternyata terkunci. "Kok pintunya dikunci, sih? Anak itu ngapain didalam?"

Ia letakkan kantong belanjaannya kemudian mengambil kunci rumah cadangan yang selalu ia simpan di tasnya.

"Sakura, Kaa-san sudah pulang nih! Kau dimana?," ujarnya mencari-cari Sakura setelah berhasil masuk ke dalam rumah. Tapi tak ada jawaban dari Sakura yang memang sedang tidak berada dirumah itu.

"Loh? Kok anaknya nggak ada?" Tsunade bertanya-tanya. Ia sudah mencari anaknya itu ke seluruh penjuru rumah tapi tak ditemukannya juga. "Kemana Sakura itu?"

**^0^**

TING TONG TING TONG

Sakura berkali-kali menekan-nekan bel rumah, menunggu seseorang membukakan pintu dan menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam rumah. Tapi sudah bermenit-menit ia berdiri, tak ada sahutan dari orang yang ia nanti.

"Sasuke? Aku sudah datang nih!," kata Sakura dengan nada sedikit berteriak karena mulai kesal tak mendapat respon dari si pemilik rumah. Namun rumah itu tetap sepi, tak ada jawaban.

TOK TOK TOK

Sakura kini mulai menggedor-gedor pintu rumah besar itu. "Buka pintunya dong!," pintanya dengan nada kesal.

Tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka perlahan. Sakura terdiam. "Tumben nggak ditutup rapet."

Gadis itu kemudian dengan seenaknya melenggang masuk ke dalam rumah, mencari si pemilik rumah. Ia berkeliling ke dapur, ruang tengah, kamar mandi dilantai bawah, garasi, dan ia juga sempat mencari-cari cowok berambut hitam mencuat itu di halaman belakang rumah. Tapi masih tetap tak ditemukannya juga.

Sakura pun memberanikan diri mencari di lantai atas. Ia menaiki tangga dengan perasaan was-was.

"Sasu?," panggilnya begitu ia sampai di atas.

Hening.

"Sasuke?," panggilnya lagi.

"..hah… hah… hah..."

Sakura bergidik mendengar suara deru nafas seseorang yang sepertinya terengah-engah. Walau ia tahu itu suara Sasuke.

Mata emeraldnya berkeliling mencari sosok itu. Namun karena masih tak ia temukan juga, Sakura langsung saja membuka pintu kamar Sasuke dan mengintip ke dalam.

"Kau dimana, Sasuke?," Tanya Sakura ketakutan.

"Saku.."

"Ada didalam kamar rupanya," gumam Sakura seraya melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke. Senyum lega terpatri jelas dibibir mungilnya.

"Loh? Mana?" Sakura kebingungan begitu ia lagi-lagi tidak menemukan sosok Sasuke disana. Tetapi ia kembali merasa lega begitu mendengar suara gemericik air dari arah kamar mandi pribadi Sasuke. "Kau ini lagi mandi, ya!"

"Tadi kenapa nada suaramu aneh begitu?," tanya Sakura yang kini duduk manis ditepi ranjang besar Sasuke.

"..Saku.."

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. "Hei, Sasuke, kau mengigau, ya?," tanyanya heran.

"Panas…"

"Sasuke?" Sakura berjalan perlahan mendekati pintu kamar mandi. "Sebenarnya kau sedang apa didalam sana?," tanyanya penasaran.

"Hah... hah... hah..."

Hanya deru nafas yang tak beraturan dari Sasuke-lah yang menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. sukses menambahkan sebuah tanda tanya besar dipikiran gadis berambut merah muda itu. Dengan ragu ia menyentuhkan tangannya pada gagang pintu dan bersiap membuka pintu kamar mandi itu. "Kubuka, ya!"

Sakura membuka pintu itu perlahan sambil melongok ke dalam. Mencoba mengamati apa yang terjadi disana.

"ASTAGA!!! SASUKE!!! KAU INI SUDAH GILA, YA?!!"

Sakura kaget bukan main begitu mendapati Sasuke duduk bersandar ke tembok dengan lemas. Mata onyxnya tampak sayu. Sementara tubuhnya yang bertelanjang dada basah kuyub karena tersiram air shower yang sejak tadi dinyalakannya.

"Panas...," kata Sasuke dengan nada yang begitu lemah.

Sakura buru-buru mematikan shower dan berjongkok disisi Sasuke. Disentuhnya bahu Sasuke yang basah. Seketika itu juga, Sakura semakin kaget. Tubuh Sasuke terasa panas bila disentuh. "Ya ampun, Sasuke! Tubuhmu panas sekali!"

Sasuke membuang muka. "Kan sudah kubilang tadi kalau panas…"

**^0^**

Dengan sigap Sakura menopang tubuh Sasuke dan membantunya berjalan ke tempat tidur. Dibiarkannya Sasuke duduk disana sementara ia mengambilkan handuk kering dan pakaian ganti yang kering untuk dipakai Sasuke.

Sakura kemudian berjalan mendekati Sasuke. "Kukeringkan rambutmu, ya," ijin Sakura sebelum ia menyentuh kepala Sasuke dan mengusap-usapkan handuk di tangannya pada rambut hitam Sasuke yang basah.

Tiba-tiba tangan Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura, melepaskan tangan kecil itu dari kepalanya. "Biar aku sendiri saja."

Sakura menghela napas. Ia akhirnya hanya duduk terdiam disisi Sasuke—di tepi ranjang.

Setelah melihat kalau Sasuke sudah selesai mengeringkan rambut dan tubuhnya, Sakura menyodorkan pakaian yang tadi diambilnya dari lemari sambil berkata lembut, "Pakai bajumu, sakitmu bisa tambah parah kalau kamu nggak pake baju begitu". Sasuke hanya terdiam.

"Sasuke?" Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke lekat-lekat—dari jarak yang dekat pula—dengan heran. Sekelebat Sasuke langsung membung muka. Kelihatan sekali kalau kedua belah pipinya merona merah. "Ayo, pakai bajumu!," ulang Sakura—lagi-lagi—sambil menyodorkan pakaian Sasuke.

Sakura mendengus. "Akan kupaksa kalau kau tak mau," katanya sambil menatap Sasuke sebal. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada Sakura dan balas menatapnya bingung.

Saat itu juga, Sakura memakaikan kaos hitam lengan panjang itu ke Sasuke. Dan cowok Uchiha itu langsung kaget. Dengan salah tingkah ia menjauh dan memaksa Sakura melepaskan tangannya. "Akan kupakai. Kau keluarlah."

Sakura tersenyum. Ia mengangguk pelan. Kemudian meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di dalam kamarnya.

**^0^**

"Suhu tubuhmu masih belum turun juga" adalah komentar Sakura setelah telapak tangan kirinya ia sentuhkan ke dahi Sasuke untuk mengukur suhu tubuh lelaki Uchiha ini.

"Biarkan saja. Nanti juga sembuh," kata Sasuke acuh.

"Kau ini!" Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan raut wajah kesal. "Mana bisa kau kubiarkan begitu saja? Yang ada bisa-bisa sakitmu tambah parah kalau aku membiarkankanmu hujan-hujanan dikamar mandi seperti tadi!"

"Aku kan sudah bilang aku kepanasan," kata Sasuke dingin.

"MANA ADA ORANG DEMAM YANG KEPANASAN YANG NEKAT SEPERTIMU TADI!!! DASAR BODOH!!," omel Sakura dengan volume suara yang begitu keras. Sasuke menutupi sebelah telinganya begitu mendengar teriakan penuh amarah dari Sakura.

"Cerewet. Kau mau kupecat?," ancam Sasuke sambil membetulkan posisi tidurnya.

"Tidak." Sakura menghela napas. Ia bangkit dari duduknya. "Istirahatlah. Akan kubuatkan bubur."

"Hn."

**^0^**

"Sasuke? Sasuke? Kau tertidur?" Tangan Sakura berlambai-lambai didepan wajah Sasuke yang tampak lelah. Akhirnya ia meletakkan semangkuk bubur yang tadi dibawanya ke atas meja. Tangan kecil Sakura menyentuh dahi Sasuke lembut. "Hmm. Masih belum turun juga."

"Ennngghhh.." Kedua mata onyx Sasuke mengerjap. "Sasuke, bangun. Kau harus makan. Buburnya sudah jadi," kata Sakura sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Sasuke. Tak lama kemudian, mata itu kembali terbuka—walau sayu.

"Ah…" Tiba-tiba tangan kanan Sasuke bergerak meremat kepalanya yang terasa sakit. "Kepalaku… pusing sekali..," rintihnya pelan.

"Tuh kan! Ini pasti gara-gara kau nekat hujan-hujanan," omel Sakura lagi. Mata jadenya menatap Sasuke dengan cemas.

"Hnn.." Sasuke menatap Sakura malas. Mata hitamnya itu kemudian beralih ke sebuah mangkuk yang berisi bubur yang masih hangat. Tanpa menunggu perintah, Sakura langsung mengambil mangkuk itu. "Bisa makan sendiri?," tanya Sakura.

Sasuke menggeleng lemah. Melihat isyarat dari Sasuke, Sakura langsung mengerti apa maksud dari pemuda pantat ayam itu. "Huh.. dasar manja!," goda Sakura sambil tersenyum geli. Sekarang juga, bisa dipastikan kalau Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang sakit itu menyeringai.

Akhirnya, Sakura-lah yang menyuapi Sasuke bubur.

"Sasuke," panggil Sakura lirih.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke. kenapa hanya 'hn'? Karena orang itu masih sibuk mengunyah buburnya.

"Kau sudah bilang pada keluargamu kalau kau sakit, kan?"

"Belum."

"Kenapa tidak dikasihtahu? Kutelpon mereka sekarang, ya," kata Sakura seraya bangkit berdiri.

"Jangan."

"Eh? Kenapa?," tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Kalau mereka tahu.." Sasuke menghentikan kata-katanya. Ia menghela napas. "Bisa merepotkan."

"Ohya?"

"Hn."

"Berarti aku harus menjagaimu sendirian dong?"

"Itu masalahmu. Aku tidak peduli."

"Cih." Sakura menatap Sasuke sebal. "Ohya, kenapa tadi siang suaramu masih baik-baik saja ya? Waktu kau memaksaku datang ke sini?"

"Itu.. sakitku belum parah," jawab Sasuke sekenanya. Kepalanya tertunduk lemas.

"Oh." Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Ia menyendok bubur di mangkuk kemudian menyodorkan sesendok bubur itu ke mulut Sasuke dengan hati-hati. "Buka mulutmu, Tuan. Buburnya mau masuk."

Sasuke mendengus. Tapi akhirnya juga dia menurut pada perintah Sakura. ia membuka mulutnya dan—HAP!! Masuklah bubur itu ke dalam mulutnya. (yang ini geje banget deh! Bisa-bisanya nulis beginian!)

—**tbc—**

AAAA~~ APA-APAAN CHAPTER GEJE INI?!! SASUKE SAKIT?!! SAKIT????!!! *jejeritan geje*

Dei: hahaha.. gapapa, un. Biar dia libur bales reviewnya, un!

Saku: betewe, kok sasuke-kun bisa sakit ya?

*gubraakk!* haha.. tapi aku sendiri juga gatau..

DeiSaku: *gubraaakk!!!*

Di chapter depan dijelasin deh!! Ohya, buat readers, maaf kalau banyak kesalahan di chap ini ya! Saya belom sempet ngecek ulang gara-gara digangguin nyokap. ;p

BALAS REVEW YUK!!!

SasuSakuDei: AYOOOOOOOOO!!!!

**Angga Uchiha Haruno: **gileee serem, lu kate nih fic apaan, un!! - Dei -

Dei-kun, jangan galak-galak!

Dei: abis gue cuma tau artinya 'serem' doang!

PAYAH!! SINI BIAR GUE AJA YANG BALES!!

Angga-chan *halah sok akrab*, mboten nopo-nopo telat (?) nge review. Sasuke niku pancen mesakke, haha! *ditempeleng Sasu* Kulo mboten ngertos nek sing 'Gaara mangke cemburu'.. takon karo wong e langsung wae!! *kok bahasanya jadi gini?*

Gaara: itu rahasia pribadi.. Lo, reviewer yang namanya Angga, jangan berharap gue kasih tau!!

-_-"

**Aya-na Byakkun: **emang kasian.. aku emang makhluk paling melas didunia.. ini udah apdet! Review lagi ya! - Saku -

**Furu-pyon: **hahahahahahahahaha.. uhuk uhuk uhukk.. Kalo aku sweatdropped.. - Sasu -

Gaara: author, gue gak bakal maafin elo!!! Awas aja! Seenaknya bikin inner gue jadi gitu!

Tapi aslinya juga lo mau gituin Saku kan? *smirk*

Gaara: *membeku*

**Naru-mania: **itu si Gaara ama Sakura ga putus kan, un? Emang si Gaara sabar banget kok orangnya, un! Hahaha, review lagi ya, un! - Dei -

aku panggil kamu 'Naru' aja ya?? XDD

**Risle-coe: **kumaafkan dirimu nak.. *ditendang kaasannya Risle-chan* gapapa kok.. 'ap-ap-pp-pe-ped-pedhet!?! PEDHET?? ANAK SAPIII???!!! 8O *disumpel plastik* Review lagi!! ^^ - DeiDei -

**Intan SasuSaku: **udah apdet ini.. kasih review lagi ya! *begaya ala pengemis* - DeiDei -

**Nie Akanaru: **makasih ya, udah mau review! Kirain gak akan mau review selamanya (?).. menurut saya juga Uchiha itu emang cool.. kalo kesamber petir? Mungkin reaksinya cuma ngerasa geli aja kali ya? Lagian Sasuke-kun kan udah biasa mainan petir ama Ponari.. huehehe - Saku -

**Nona Biru Tua: **HUAAA~ NONA MEMANG BAIK!!! DEI AKAN SELALU MENCINTAIMU (?) un!! - Dei -

kau.. berani selingkuh dariku, Dei-kun!!! *deathglare Dei*

Dei: hiiii... sejak kapan aku jadian ama kamu un..?

UDALAH!! *menghela napas* Nona, aku jadiin kamu fave author ku ya!! Boleh kan? Boleh kan? *pupy eyes*

**Uchiha Evans: **yah, soal gimana gaara ama sakura nanti, ikuti aja ceritanya.. Yang ini masih kurang panjang juga ya? *pundung* - DeiDei -

**Mila Rikudo Sakura: **beigtulah.. *smirk* - DeiDei -

Saku: apaan sih!!!

**Dark Mangetsu-Kasumi: **hahaha.. duaduanya OOC ya? Kita sependapat.. *digibeng Gaara, dilempari sendok bubur ama Sasu* Tapi, a-aku udah punya Nona.. gimana nig? hatiku jadi galau, un.. - Dei -

Udah gue bilangin kan elo itu sama gue!!! Gak usah pake galau!!! Emang lagunya Titi???

Dei: NGGAK MAUUUU AKUUUUU UUUUUN!!!

**Sora Chand: **yakin gak akan mempan? Buktinya dia sakit? - Saku -

Sasu: JADI GUE SAKIT GARA-GARA DIPELET ELO??!!!

Tenang, Sasu.. Bukan salah Sakura kok.. ini semua salahku.. *ngaku* HAHAHA

**Hyori Sagi: **iya, makasih.. - Gaara -

DeiDeiDeiSasuSaku: ELO NGAPAIN IKUT-IKUT BALES REVIEW???!!!

Gaara: *ngacir*

**Hotaru Ayuzawa: **AH!! ITU DIA YANG BENER!!! 8O 'Om swastyastu...' '...om santih, santih, santih om' - Dei -

Biasa aja kali Dei-kun lebay deh...

Hotaru-chan, gapapa telat review, asalkan dirimu tetap sempet ngereview.. :D Makasih pujiannya.. *ukuran kepala membesar* Review lagi yak?

**Haruchi Nigiyama: **hahaha.. dari awal emang udah lucu kali! *ditampol DeiDei* ini dah apdet lho! Review lagi yak? - Saku -

**Zhiya: **thankies udah review.. Ini dah update.. Review lagi yak? - DeiDei -

Saku: imitasi loe..

Biarin! Dasar sirik!

**Nakamura Kumiko-chan: **YANG KAU NANTI SUDAH DIUPDATE!!! GOMEN KALO LAMA!!! - Saku -

Saku lebay, pake di caps segala!

Saku: Biarin! Dasar sirik!

EH, ELO IKUT-IKUT!!!

Saku: ELO JUGA IKUT-IKUT DI CAPS SEGALA!!

Dei: sudah un.. sudah.. bertengkar itu tak ada gunanya un..

DeiDeiSaku: DEI SOK BIJAKK!!!

Saku: TUH KAN ELO IKUT-IKUT GUE!!

ENAK AJA! GUE NGOMONGNYA LEBIH CEPET SEDETIK TAU!!

Dei: huff.. biarin aja deh.. lanjut bales review!

**beby-chan: **hah.. kalo ngupdate mungkin bakal selalu jarang un.. *jiaaaah* si author banyak tugas, un.. hahaha, un.. - DeiDei -

**himawari usagi: **makasih.. udah ngikutin semua sasusaku fic saya! XDD AKU CINTA KAMU!!! *digampar* ini udah update, maaf lama.. :DD

Baiklah, sekian waktu saya di chapter ini..mau balik twitteran dulu.. haha.. SEE YA!!!


End file.
